Me No Noroi
by Ootsutsuki Al
Summary: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto pemuda polos yang bahkan tidak tahu apa - apa soal mahluk 'supranatural', tapi dirinya terpaksa harus terseret kedalam urusan mahluk 'supranatural' karena Sacred Gear yang ada ditubuhnya. Hiatus untuk waktu yang tidak diketahui ..
1. Chapter 1

**:::::** **M** **e No Noroi:::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : - Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] x High School DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Rated : M ( Mature )**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal - abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, SemiCannon, SacredGear!Naru, Human!Naru and Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda polos yang bahkan tidak tahu apa - apa tentang yang namanya mahluk 'supranatural' tapi dirinya terpaksa harus terseret kedalam urusan mahluk 'supranatural' karena **Sacred Gear** yang ada ditubuhnya.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : New School In Kuoh Akademi**

Siang hari adalah waktu dimana kebanyakan orang bersantai, mengisi perut atau bahkan sekedar meminum kopi.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda satu ini, pemuda yang kini menginjak usia 17 tahun itu hanya mengerang pelan seperti orang gila disebuah bangku taman.

"Kau harus mengerti ini Naruto, pendidikan itu penting, sesuai dengan wasiat orang tua mu, nanti kau lah yang akan mengelola perusahaan Namikaze crop".Jelas seseorang yang berada di depan pemuda tersebut, orang tersebut memakai setelan jas hitam, mempunyai rambut cokelat yang dikuncir dan jangan lupakan bekas luka melintang diwajahnya.

"Tapi Iruka - Nii, aku malas bersekolah, lagipula akukan sudah sekolah di Kyoto tahun kemarin".Jelas pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto tersebut, Naruto mempunyai kulit putih yang terkesan pucat, rambut orange gelap dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya yang berwarna Onyx, mengenakan kemeja putih dengan setelan celana hitam panjang dan juga sepatu kets warna hitam.

"Kau hanya bersekolah satu tahun baka !".Balas Iruka dengan nada yang terdengar jengkel kepada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya jangan salahkan aku Iruka - Nii, salahkan saja Kakashi - Nii yang mengajak ku ke London beberapa bulan, aku jadi malas melanjutkan sekolahku".Balas Naruto mencoba membela diri.

"Maka dari itu kau sekarang harus melanjutkan sekolahmu lagi, kau itu calon pemimpin perusahaan teknologi no.1 di jepang baka !".Ucap Iruka sambil melirik Naruto tajam.

Namikaze crop memang perusahaan teknologi no.1 dijepang atau mungkin juga dunia, perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan pertama yang meluncurkan barang - barang elektronik yang kini sudah sangat pasaran diberbagai dunia, bahkan kabarnya perusahaan ini lah yang membuat pesawat jet dengan teknologi tinggi yang bahkan dihargai $160juta dollar Amerika per - unitnya, yang kini dipakai militer angkatan udara diberbagai negara.

"Haah, lagipula kan ada Kakashi - Nii yang mengurus perusahaan itu Iruka - Nii".Balas Naruto sambil mendongkakan kepalanya tepat kearah matahari yang kini tengah tertutup oleh awan.

Iruka menghela nafas dengen kekeras kepalaan Naruto.

"Dengar Naruto, Kakashi itu tidak bisa selamanya mengurus apa yang harusnya menjadi kewajibanmu, kau ingat wasiat Tou - chan dan Kaa - chan mu kan?, mereka percaya padamu, mereka menitipkan perusahaan yang sudah dirintis dari awal oleh kakek buyutmu itu kepadamu, maka dari itu kau harus sekolah, pendidikan itu penting, tidak elite kan kalau nanti pemimpin perusahaan teknologi no.1 tidak lulus SMA sama sekali".Jelas Iruka panjang lebar.

"Hm, terserah kau sajalah Iruka - Nii".Balas Naruto pelan, mendengar penjelasan Iruka tadi entah kenapa Naruto jadi teringat orang tuanya yang meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Iruka kembali menghela nafas, dirinya tahu jika pemuda yang ia anggap adik ini teringat kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada.

"Nah kalau begitu ayo kita ke Mansion, segera bereskan barang - barangmu, karena kita akan ke Kuoh sekarang".Ucap Iruka mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto menatap Iruka heran.

"Bukan nya aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku disini?".Tanya Naruto (Note : Naruto sekarang itu tengah berada di Kyoto).

Dan selanjutnya Naruto melihat Iruka menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu di Kuoh, bila kau melanjutkan sekolahmu di Kyoto, kau akan malas - malasan lagi karena sekolahmu dekat dengan Mansion".Balas Iruka.

Naruto mengeluh pelan, kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

"Ayo pergi".Ajak Iruka yang kini sudah berada di dalam mobil silver milik Naruto.

"Ha'i, Ha'i".Balas Naruto malas, kemudian berjalan kearah mobilnya lalu memasukinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut pun melesat pergi dari situ, tujuan nya yaitu Namikaze Mansion.

 **::::Me No Noroi::::**

Sesampainya di Namikaze Mansion, Naruto langsung membereskan barang - barangnya dengan sedikit terpaksa karena harus meninggalkan Mansion tercintanya.

Dan kini Naruto tengah berada di kereta yang menuju ke kota bernama Kuoh, entah kenapa mendengar nama kota tersebut membuat Naruto teringat jenis makanan.

Naruto mendesah pelan mengingat Iruka tidak ikut bersamanya karena ada urusan mendadak katanya, awalnya Iruka menyuruh beberapa Bodyguard untuk menjaga Naruto, tapi Naruto menolaknya dan lebih baik berangkat sendiri, akhirnya Iruka pun setuju dan menyerahkan alamat appartement yang akan Natuto tempati selama berada di Kuoh.

"Haah".Naruto menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, mengingat dirinya akan kembali ke sebuah tempat yang namanya sekolah, entah kenapa membuat Naruto tidak mempunyai semangat hidup.

 **Pluk ..**

Naruto merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya pun menoleh dan Naruto melihat seorang lelaki berperawakan tegap, memakai setelan jas hitam, dan jangan lupakan warna rambutnya yang nyeleneh yaitu warna hitam dengan poni depan berwarna kuning.

Naruto memandang orang tersebut seakan bertanya 'Ada apa?'.

"Ahaha tidak anak muda, kukira kau itu pingsan karena tubuhmu lunglai sekali tadi".Ucap pria tersebut sambil tertawa pelan.

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak bersemangat Ojiisan".Balas Naruto yang kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah luar kereta.

"Keh, anak muda jaman sekarang, oh iya perkenalkan namaku Azazel".Ucap pria tersebut sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto menoleh kemudian melirik sekilas tangan Azazel yang terulur.

"Hm, Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Azazel - Ojiisan".Balas Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Azazel.

'Aura ini?, pengguna **Sacred Gear** kah?'.Batin Azazel yang merasakan aura **Sacred Gear** pada tubuh Naruto.

Dan tak lama kemudian kereta pun berhenti di stasiun kota Kuoh, Naruto kemudian turun sambil membawa koper yang lumayan besar, Naruto menoleh kearah kanan - kiri mencari sebuah kumpulan besi berjalan dan di cat kuning yang dinamakan Taksi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, mendekat kearah Taksi tersebut kemudian memasukinya.

"Mau kemana tuan?".Tanya sang sopir kepada Naruto.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan alamat appartement yang diberikan Iruka.

"Ke alamat ini Ojii - san".Balas Naruto sambil menyerahkan alamat tersebut kepada sang sopir taksi.

"Baiklah".Tanpa banyak bicara lagi setelah melihat alamat tersebut sang sopir Taksi langsung tancap gas dari situ, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang langit yang kini mulai menggelap, pertanda hari sudah sore.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto menatap keseluruhan isi Appartement yang akan Naruto tinggali selama di Kuoh ini.

'Ini sih seperti fasilitas hotel, bukan appartement'.Batin Naruto sweetdrop melihat isi appartementnya yang lebih mirip isi kamar hotel bintang lima, nampaknya Iruka sudah sangat mempersiapkan semuanya.

 **Dreeett .. Dreeett ..**

Smartphone Naruto bergetar diikuti dengan nada dering lagu favorit Naruto, pertanda ada telepon masuk.

'Iruka - Nii?'.Batin Naruto bertanya - tanya saat melihat orang yang menelpon nya yang ternyata adalah Iruka.

"Moshi - moshi ada apa Iruka - Nii?".Tanya Naruto setelah mengangkat telepon nya.

"Naruto, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan padamu bahwa kau besok sudah mulai bersekolah, karena aku sudah mengurus semua berkas - berkas perpindahanmu kemarin, kalau begitu selamat istirahat, semoga kau senang disana"

 **Tuut .. Tuut .. Tuut ..**

"Aarrgghh Iruka - Nii brengsek !".Teriak Naruto frustasi sambil meremas rambut orange gelapnya.

Menghela nafas pelan Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi setelah menaruh kopernya di kamarnya.

 **Dughh ..**

"Ittai, siapa sih yang menaruh pintu disini !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

 **Kriingg .. Kriingg .. Klik**

Tangan berkulit putih tersebut mematikan sebuah jam weker yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Bangkit dari tidurnya dengan malas, Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi nya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, berjalan ke kamar, Naruto kemudian bengong di depan lemari pakaian nya.

"Akukan belum punya seragam".Guman Naruto yang bingung mau memakai pakaian apa yang akan dia gunakan di sekolah barunya.

Mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak peduli Naruto kemudian mengambil kemeja putih polos dan celana hitam panjang yang menggantung dilemari pakaian nya, karena semalam dia sudah menaruh semua pakaian nya di lemari pakaian tentunya.

"Saatnya berangkat".Bukan nya berangkat dengan semangat, Naruto malah berjalan seperti Zombie, Naruto memang tidak punya kendaraan disini, bisa saja dia membeli atau menyuruh Iruka membawakan kendaraan ke appartement nya namun itu semua ia urungkan, karena menurutnya, berjalan itu sebagian dari iman(?).

Menghiraukan beberapa perempuan yang melihatnya dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya, Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghampiri seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sepertinya akan berangkat bekerja.

"Summimasen Ojii - san".Ucap Naruto seraya berjalan disamping lelaki tersebut.

"E-eh ya?".Lelaki tersebut sedikit tersentak kaget karena kedatangan Naruto yang menyamai langkahnya.

"Ano, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah Ojii - san tau Kuoh Akademi disebelah mana?".Tanya Naruto sambil bersikap sesopan mungkin.

"Eh? kau mau kesana?, ikuti saja Ojiisan, kebetulan Ojiisan juga seorang guru disana, ngomong - ngomong kenapa kau ingin pergi ke Kuoh? apa kau mau mendaftar menjadi murid baru?".Balas lelaki tersebut sambil memandang heran kearah Naruto.

"Eh? Ojiisan guru disana?, dan ya sebenarnya aku ini murid baru disana Ojiisan, dan juga aku belum dapat seragam karena perpindahan nya terlalu mendadak".Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sedangkan lelaki tersebut hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan nama sensei Takao Hinijima, panggil saja Takao - sensei karena kau juga akan jadi murid disana".Ucap lelaki tersebut yang bernama Takao.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal sensei".Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum senang, dirinya sudah tidak usah repot - repot lagi mencari sekolah barunya.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto memandang gerbang Kuoh Akademi yang kini terbuka lebar.

'Cukup elite untuk ukuran akademi'.Batin Naruto yang melihat - lihat bangunan di Kuoh Akademi.

"Hei lihat, Takao - sensei bersama siapa?, apakah dia murid baru?"

"Tampan nyaaa ~"

"Cih, terkutuk kalian manusia tampan !"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya sweetdrop mendengar bisikan atau mungkin bisa dibilang teriakan siswa - siswi Kuoh Akademi dari mulai teriakan yang wajar sampai yang tidak wajar.

"Abaikan saja mereka Naruto, disini mahluk tampan sepertimu sangat jarang ahahaha".Ucap Takao sambil tertawa pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum nerves sambil merinding disko, entah kenapa dipuji tampan oleh sesama jenis rasanya sangat mengerikan.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Takao sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang diatasnya bertuliskan, Headmaster Room.

 **Tok .. Tok .. Tok ..**

Takao mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Masuk".Terdengar sebuah suara yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai kepala sekolah.

"Ah ada apa Takao?, dan siapa pemuda itu?".Tanya kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Summimasen, saya hanya mengantarkan murid baru ini".Balas Takao.

Sedangkan kepala sekolah hanya manggut - manggut.

"Namamu?".Tanya kepala sekolah.

"Uzumaki Naruto desu".Balas Naruto sambil berojigi ria.

"Uzumaki?, maaf tapi tidak ada pendaftaran atas nama Uzumaki Naruto disini".Balas sang kepala sekolah sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget, kemudian menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Ah gomen maksudku Namikaze Naruto".Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang jelas - jelas tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ah jadi anda putra tunggal Namikaze Minato yang mempunyai Namikaze crop itu".Balas sang kepala sekolah antusias sambil menjabat tangan Naruto lalu membungkuk hormat.

"A-a etto Ojiisan, bisakah aku memakai marga Uzumaki disini?, mengingat akan sangat heboh jika saya menggunakan marga Namikaze".Ucap Naruto setengah gugup karena ada orang yang lebih tua darinya membungkuk padanya.

"Tentu saja, oh iya dan anda ada di kelas 11- A, Takao tolong antarkan dia ke kelasnya, Ah aku sampai lupa, dan ini seragam sekolahmu".Ucap kepala sekolah sambil menyerahkan seragam Kuoh Akademi kepada Naruto.

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time ..**

Naruto kini sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya, dengan memakai seragam yang diberikan kepala sekolah tentunya, Takao sudah pergi terlebih dahulu ke kelas lain karena dirinya harus mengajar.

Menghela nafas pelan, kemudian Naruto membuka pintu tersebut.

 **Hening ..**

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ricuh dengan argumen antara guru dan murid mendadak hening karena seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"A- ano summimasen sensei, saya murid baru di kelas ini".Ucap Naruto nerves karena ditatap oleh seluruh kelas.

"Kyaaaa tampan~"

Beberapa siswi nampak berteriak gaduh, sedangkan Naruto hanya meringis sambil mendoakan pendengaran nya agar baik - baik saja.

"Oh, baiklah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu".Sang sensei yang tersadar dari lamunan nya kemudian menyuruh Naruto untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, Yoroshiku ne".Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu membungkukan badan nya 90 drajat.

"Yoroshiku Naruto - kun ~"

Hampir semua siswi yang ada di kelas tersebut berteriak seperti itu secara kompak, kenapa dibilang hampir?, karena ada dua gadis yang tidak berteriak - teriak.

Pertama gadis berambut putih panjang bergelombang, dengan poni rata, dan jangan lupakan mata berwarna blue - green nya yang menatap Natuto tajam, dia adalah salah satu anggota osis Momo Hanakai.

Gadis kedua mempunyai rambut berwarna purple dark dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya, mata kanan nya yang berwarna merah darah menandang Naruto dalam diam.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan duduk di sebelah Kurumi, Kurumi angkat tanganmu".Ucap sang sensei.

Dan Naruto dapat melihat seorang gadis berwarna purple dark dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya mengangkat tangan nya.

Naruto pun duduk dibangkunya kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja dan melakukan kewajiban seorang pelajar yaitu tidur.

Naruto pun tidur dengan khidmat tidak menyadari dua gadis yang memperhatikan nya dengan intens.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

 **Teet .. Teet .. Teet ..**

Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar di Kuoh Akademi pun berbunyi dengan keras, di kelas 11 - A, kini terlihat Naruto yang tertidur diatas bangku mulai membuka matanya pelan.

"Hooaammzz, sudah pulang ya?".Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa yang pasti pada dirinya sendiri karena hanya tinggal dirinya seorang lah dikelas tersebut.

Merapikan barang - barang nya dan memasukannya kedalam ransel, Naruto pun berjalan keluar kelas dengan pelan.

Melirik kearah koridor yang sangat sepi Naruto pun berjalan dengan agak cepat, jujur saja dirinya traumatic dengan yang namanya 'hantu'.

Entah pemikiran darimana Naruto mulai terbayang - bayang penjelasan tentang hantu Sadako, hantu perempuan yang mempunyai rambut panjang dan ju-.

 **Pluk ..**

Pemikiran Naruto mendadak terhenti kala merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seseorang, padahal Naruto yakin seratus persen tadi dirinya hanya sendirian di koridor ini.

 **Glekk ..**

Entah hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau memang benar kakinya kini sedikit gemetar, memberanikan diri untuk menoleh sedikit kebelakang Naruto dapat melihat rambut hitam panjang orang dibelakangnya.

"Gyaaa Sadako !".Naruto berteriak kesetanan sambil berlari keluar sekolah dengan cepat.

"Are?".Si pelaku penepukan pundak Naruto yang ternyata seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut dark blue panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai hanya menatap bingung Naruto yang berlari, tak lama kemudian dirinya tertawa pelan dengan gaya khasnya.

"Ara ara, fufufu".Si gadis yang belum diketahui namanya itu pun mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya yang ternyata adalah sebuah pita berwarna orange, lalu mengikat rambutnya dengan pita tersebut hingga kini gaya rambutnya menjadi ponytail.

"Sedang apa kau disana, Akeno?"

Terdengar suara gadis lain diujung koridor, lengkap dengan suara langkah kakinya.

"Ara ara, tidak buchou hanya gagal berkenalan dengan pria tampan fufufu".Balas gadis yang dipanggil ekspresi yang dibuat - buat sedih.

Sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil Buchou itu hanya menghela nafas atas kelakuan Akeno.

"Ayo kita kembali ke klub, kita harus memperlihatkan bagaiamana sistem kerja iblis pada Issei".Ucap gadis tersebut yang ternyata mempunyai rambut merah panjang, dengan mata blue - green yang indah.

"Ara ara ha'i Buchou"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berjongkok di pinggir jalan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah - engah karena habis berlari dengan cepat dan juga dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, hari sudah mulai gelap, dan Naruto belum sampai rumah.

Melirik kanan kiri Naruto kemudian mengumpat pelan.

"Oh shit, aku lupa jalan pulang !".Umpat Naruto pelan agar tidak terdengar orang lain.

Setelah dirasa cukup mengatur nafas Naruto pun bangkit lalu berjalan tak tentu arah, saat melewati sebuah toko DVD Naruto samar - samar mendengar bait lagu yang diputar di toko tersebut.

"Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang"

'Damn, penyanyi itu menyindirku'.Batin Naruto mengumpat pelan.

Mempercepat langkahnya mata Naruto berbinar melihat sebuah toko yang diluarnya terdapat tulisan.

'Ramen Ichiraku'

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Naruto kini tengah berada di depan toko tersebut, memasukinya Naruto dapat melihat bangku panjang sederhana yang digunakan untuk duduk para pembeli tak lupa sebuah meja besar panjang disana.

Mendudukan pantatanya dibangku panjang tersebut Naruto kemudian melihat perempuan yang mungkin beberapa tahun darinya menanyakan apa pesanan nya.

"Miso ramen ukuran jumbo dengan ekstra Narutonya Nee - chan!".Ucap Naruto dengan semangat 45.

"Ha'i".Balas gadis yang Naruto panggil Nee - chan tersebut.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama bagi Naruto pesanan nya sudah datang, dengan ekspresi belum makan bertahun - tahun Naruto memakan ramen nya dengan rakus.

"Tambah Nee - chan"

Satu persatu mangkuk miso ramen bertebaran dimeja Naruto.

"Ahh, kenyangnyaa~".Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus - ngelus perutnya yang membuncit mirip orang hamil.

"Uangnya kusimpan dimeja Nee - chan, kembalian nya ambil saja".Ucap Naruto dengan percaya dirinya kemudian berniat pergi dari situ.

"Kembalian dengkulmu ini kurang baka!".Semprot gadis yang Naruto panggil Nee - chan tadi dengan garang.

"Eh?, benarkah?".Tanya Naruto dengan muka heran.

"Ehehe gomen Nee - chan aku salah mengambil uang".Lanjut Naruto yang kemudian menyodorkan uang seratus ribu Yen kearah sang gadis.

"Kalau begitu jaa ne".Ucap Naruto seraya berlalu dari situ.

"Arigatou, datang lagi yaa !".Ucap si gadis agak keras dengan nada dan ekspresi senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini kembali tersesat dijalan, kini dirinya tengah berjalan di pinggir sebuah danau.

"Cih, mau bertanya bertanya sama siapa, disini sepi sekali".Gerutu Naruto pelan sambil menendang sebuah kerikil yang berada di jalur jalan nya.

 **Tuk ..**

"Ittai"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang mengaduh kesakitan, dan Naruto yakini dirinya pernah mendengar suara ini, Sadako? tidak, mana ada sadako bersuara laki - laki.

"Oy anak muda, jangan menendang kerikil sembarangan".Ucap seorang laki - laki paruh baya sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Summimasen Ojiisan aku benar - benar tak sengaja tadi".Balas Naruto sambil membungkuk pelan, kemudian dirinya berjalan mendekati pria tersebut, siapa tahu dia tahu alamat appartement nya dimana.

"Ano Ojiisan, ak- eh? Azazel Ojiisan?".Naruto yang akan bertanya alamat malah tidak jadi karena pria yang ada didepan nya kini adalah pria yang kemarin bertemu dengan nya di kereta.

"Eh Naruto?".Tanya Azazel terlihat bingung juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam - malam begini?, pakai seragam sekolah lagi".Tanya Azazel sembari memindahkan pancingan nya.

"Aa, sebenarnya aku tersesat Ojiisan ehehe".Balas Naruto sambil tertawa gugup.

"Lagipula kenapa Ojiisan malam - malam begini malah memancing?".Lanjut Naruto bertanya kepada Azazel.

"Memancing adalah hobiku".Jawab Azazel.

"Kau tahu alamat appartementmu kan?, biar aku antarkan, kebetulan aku hafal daerah ini".Lanjut Azazel yang kemudian mengangkat pancingan nya yang tidak dapat apa - apa itu.

"Ha'i, Arigatou Ossan".Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya sweetdrop dengan panggilan Naruto yang berubah - ubah.

"Baiklah ayo".Ucap Azazel yang bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Ha'i Ossan, ini alamatnya Ossan".Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berisi alamat appartement nya kepada Azazel.

"Hmm, appartement ini tak jauh dari sini paling hanya 15 sampai 25 menit berjala kaki kita sudah sampai, Ayo".Balas Azazel sambil memperhatikan alamat yang diberikan Naruto lalu mulai melangkah pergi dari sana diikuti Naruto disampingnya.

"Naruto, apa kau percaya ada mahluk supranatural?".Tanya Azazel disela perjalanan mereka menuju appartement Naruto.

Naruto melirik Azazel sekilas kemudian mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Entahlah Ossan, tapi nampaknya aku percaya".Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Hee? benarkah? kukira kau tidak percaya".Balas Azazel sambil sedikit melirik kearah Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Soalnya aku tadi di sapa sadako di koridor sekolah, Hiii".Ucap Naruto sambil merinding disko.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya sweetdrop dengan jawaban Naruto.

'Tapi aku penasaran **Sacred Gear** apa yang dia punya, tapi kelihatan nya anak ini belum tahu dirinya mempunyai **Sacred Gear** '.Batin Azazel yang terus melirik kearah Naruto.

"Ahh itu dia appartementku, arigatou sudah mengantarku Osaan".Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah appartement yang tak jauh darinnya dan Azazel.

"Apa Ossan mau mampir?".Tawar Naruto dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Azazel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Ossan, Jaa ne".Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berlari lalu memasuki appartementnya intuk istirahat.

'Naruto ya'.Batin Azazel sambil tersenyum.

Mengeluarkan enam pasang sayap gagaknya Azazel pun pergi dari situ menuju danau tadi, dan melanjutkan kegiatan rutin nya yaitu memancing.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Terlihat disebuah pabrik tua sekelompok iblis tengah melawan dua iblis liar kelas menengah, dan sudah dipastikan jika kelompok iblis itulah yang menang pada akhirnya.

Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian dua iblis liar pun mati menjadi butiran debu yang berterbangan.

"Nah, kau sudah mengerti kan sekarang Issei iblis liar itu seperti apa?".Ucap gadis berambut merah panjang kepada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan gaya yang hampir mirip Tsubasa.

"Ha'i Buchou, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?".Tanya pemuda berambut cokelat yang kita ketahui bernama Issei.

"Tentu saja, apa?".Balas gadis tersebut.

"A-ano, posisiku sebagai bidak apa Buchou?".Tanya Issei dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Kau itu pionku Issei".Balas gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum.

'Cuma pion ya?'.Batin Issei murung karena pion itu adalah bidak terlemah.

"Tidak usah murung begitu Issei - kun, pion itu punya kelebihan yaitu bisa berpromosi menjadi bidak apa saja kecuali raja jika didaerah lawan".Ucap lelaki bersurai pirang yang kita ketahui bernana Kiba mencoba menghibur Issei.

"Benarkah?".Tanya Issei dengan wajah cerah nya.

Dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali, Akeno!".Ucap gadis berambut merau tersebut mengkomamando.

"Ha'i Buchou".Akeno yang memang mengerti maksud dari sang King, dengan segera menciptakan sihir teleportasi, dan mengirim mereka ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time ..**

Naruto kini tengah berjalan pelan menuju sekolahnya, setelah mengalami kejadian kemarin (tersesat), Naruto memilih membawa Smartphone nya ke sekolah agar lebih mudah pulang ataupun berangkat sekolah menggunakan teknologi GPS tentunya.

Sesampainya disekolah Naruto hanya menelungkupkan kepalnya diatas meja seperti biasa, kemudian mengetikan sebuah pesan di smartphone nya.

"A-ano Uzumaki - kun?"

Terdengar suara seorang gadis di samping Naruto memanggilnya.

"Ah iya ada apa Kurumi - san?".Tanya Naruto sambil menengok kearah samping, dan terlihat Kurumi yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Besok kan hari libur, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita besok?".Ucap Kurumi yang masih mempertahankan senyuman nya.

"Hee? kerja kelompok?".Naruto berujar bingung, memangnya kemarin ada tugas kelompok ya?, menepuk dahinya pelan dirinyakan tidur saat jam pelajaran kemarin.

"Ah Ha'i, memangnya kerja kelompok apa umm Kurumi - san?".Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Akan kuberitahu nanti Uzumaki - kun, besok tunggulah di taman kota jam 10 pagi, aku akan menjemputmu, kita akan belajar kelompok dirumahku".Balas Kurumi yang masih mempertahankan senyuman nya.

"Ah Ha'i".Naruto pun hanya mengiyakan perkataan Kurumi lalu kembali membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja, sambil menunggu guru datang.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun Kurumi menyeringai sadis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued ..**

A/N : Yo minna, ini Fic kedua saya di ff, sebenarnya fic pertama aja belum tamat sih :v tapi insya allah ga bakal disscontinued ko, untuk chap pertama hanya pengenalan tokoh dan keadaan, dan untuk yang bertanya - tanya apa Sacred Gear Naru, akan terjawab di chap depan, mungkin chap depan dimulai nya Naru berurusan sama mahluk supranatural.

Untuk jenis Sacred Gear Naru sudah pasti sudah tau apa, clue Sacred Gear Naru itu judul fic ini :v, coba tebak.

Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran nya ..

Lanjut atau delete?

RnR

Ootsutsuki Al ..

 **Logout ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : - Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] x High School DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Rated : M ( Mature )**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal - abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, SemiCannon, SacredGear!Naru, Human!Naru and Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda polos yang bahkan tidak tahu apa - apa tentang yang namanya mahluk 'supranatural' tapi dirinya terpaksa harus terseret kedalam urusan mahluk 'supranatural' karena **Sacred Gear** yang ada ditubuhnya.

.

.

 **Chapter** **2 : Old Friend And Unforeseen Events**

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi tapi Naruto tak berniat sama sekali untuk pergi keluar kelas atau sekedar membeli makanan di kantin.

Nampak banyak siswi yang tadinya berniat mengajak Naruto ke kantin, namun mereka urungkan kala melihat tatapan tajam siswi di samping tempat duduk Naruto, dan Naruto tak menyadari itu karena dirinya sibuk memainkan smartphone nya.

'Apakah kau lupa padaku Naruto - kun?'.Batin Kurumi sambil memandang Naruto dalam diam, kemudian melirik liontin hati berwarna merah yang pernah Naruto berikan kepadanya dulu, yang kini dia pakai dilehernya, Kurumi memang pernah bertemu dengan Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat mereka berdua berumur 12 tahun.

 **Flashback On**

"Hahaha pasti Iruka - Nii dan paman berjas hitam itu tidak akan menemukan ku disini, kau memang jenius Namikaza Naruto hehehe".Guman Naruto narsis seraya berlari kearah hutan sebelah selatan Kyoto yang cukup suram.

Setibanya di kawasan yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai tengah hutan tersebut, Naruto dapat melihat sebuah kastil megah yang berdiri di tengah - tengah hutan tersebut.

"Sugoii !".Teriak Naruto kagum dengan arsitektur kastil tersebut yang sangat bagus.

 **Kresek .. Kresek ..**

Terdengar suara gaduh dari semak - semak disamping Naruto, Naruto yang penasaran mulai mendekat kearah semak - semak tersebut tapi belum sempat Naruto sampai ke semak - semak tersebut dirinya dikagetkan dengan kemunculan seorang gadis yang mengacungkan sebilah pedang kearahnya, gadis tersebut mempunyai rambut purple dark sebahu, dengan poni rata dikeningnya, mata merah ruby nya menatap Naruto tajam.

"Siapa kau ?!".Tanya gadis tersebut datar.

"Eh, A-aa etto".Naruto hanya gelagapan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Mata gadis tersebut semakin memicing tajam, kemudian gadis tersebut menggoreskan ujung pedangnya ke leher Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang merasakan benda dingin menggores kulit lehernya hanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin sambil meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

"A-aku hanya sedang bersembunyi dari kakak angkatku".Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan kedua tangan nya keatas seperti buronan yang ditangkap polisi.

Gadis tersebut tak bergeming sedikitpun, malah dirinya ingin kembali menggoreskan pedangnya kepada leher Naruto, namun belum sempat niatnya terlaksana, Naruto terlebih dahulu buka suara.

"Ano, nona ada ulat dibajumu".Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ulat yang merayap di baju gadis itu.

"Kyaaaa !".Teriakan melengking khas seorang gadis pun terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinga Naruto, gadis tersebut langsung menjatuhkan pedangnya lalu meloncat - loncat tidak jelas dan akhiran nya gadis itu pun menubruk Naruto hingga keduanya terjatuh.

Mata Onyx Naruto bertemu mata merah gadis itu keduanya nampak tidak sadar dengan posisi mereka yang begitu intim, dengan Naruto yang memegang aset berharga gadis tersebut, bahkan bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan.

"Kyaaaa !"

 **Plak ..**

Si gadis yang terlebih dahulu sadar dengan cepat melepaskan ciuman mereka kemudian menampar pipi Naruto sambil berteriak kaget.

"Ittei".Sedangkan Naruto yang baru saja ditampar dan juga perutnya di duduki sang gadis hanya meringis pelan.

"K-kau, kau harus tanggung jawab, berani - beraninya kau m-menciumku dan menyentuh tubuhku ha?!".Teriak gadis itu sambil menunjuk - nunjuk wajah Naruto dengan muka merah padam.

'Bukan nya dia yang menciumku ya'.Batin Naruto sweetdrop.

"Itukan salahmu, kenapa kau malah menubrukku, l-lagipula aku tidak sengaja menyentuh dadamu, i-itu hanya refleks".Bantah Naruto dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

"P-pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab !".Nampaknya gadis tersebut tetap bersikukuh dengan pendirinya.

"Baiklah - baiklah, aku yang salah, jadi aku harus apa?".Naruto yang ingin cepat - cepat keluar dari situasi tak mengenakan tersebut pun akhirnya mengalah.

"K-kau harus menikahiku".Ucap gadis tersebut sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto lalu bersidekap dada.

"Haa?!".Kali ini giliran Naruto yang berteriak heboh.

"Y-yang benar saja?!".Balas Naruto sambil memasang wajah horror.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan melaporkanmu pada Otou - sama kalau kau melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadapku dan kau tidak mau tanggung jawab".Ancam gadis tersebut sambil tetap bersidekap dada.

 **Glek ..**

Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, anak gadisnya saja sudah berani menggoreskan pedang ke lehernya, apalagi ayahnya, bisa - bisa kepala Naruto terpisah dari badan nya.

"O-oke oke, bisa kau bangun, tubuhmu berat".Ucap Naruto yang nampaknya menyetujui saja permintaan sang gadis daripada kepalanya dipenggal.

"Namamu, siapa namamu?".Gadis tersebut yang sudah berdiri kembali bertanya pada Naruto.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto".Balas Naruto yang kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Namaku Tokisaki K-"

"Narutoo !"

Perkataan gadis tersebut terputus kala sebuah suara memanggil Naruto.

"Itu suara Iruka - Nii, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa Tokisaki - chan".Ucap Naruto yang menyadari suara siapa yang tadi memanggilnya.

Berniat pergi dari situ tapi Naruto urungkan karena sebuah tangan yang mencegah nya pergi.

"T-tunggu, apa b-buktinya kau akan bertanggung jawab soal tadi?!".Gadis yang dipanggil Naruto Tokisaki pun bertanya dengan muka merah padam.

Naruto nampak bingung, tak lama kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celanannya yang ternyata adalah liontin berbentuk hati berwarna merah.

"Sebenarnya ini untuk Kaa - chanku, tapi tak apa ini untukmu, ini sebagai tanda pertemanan kita, meski pertemuan kita tidak baik sih".Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan gomen, soal tanggung jawab kejadian tadi kita bicarakan lain kali saja ya, Jaa ne Tokisaki - chan".Lanjut Naruto yang kemudian berlari kearah suara Iruka tadi, setelah memberikan liontin nya kepada gadis tersebut.

Mata gadis tersebut sedikit melebar kala mendengar kata 'teman' dari mulut Naruto.

'Teman ya'.Batin nya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ya, sampai jumpa ... Naruto - kun".Balas gadis tersebut pelan, sambil menggenggam erat liontin yang Naruto berikan.

Gadis tersebut pun mengambil pedangnya tadi yang diujungnya terdapat sedikit darah Naruto hasil goresan tadi.

Gadis tersebut kemudian menjilat darah Naruto yang ada diujung pedangnya tersebut.

"Mmm darah Naruto - kun sangat manis"

 **Falshback Off**

Dan semenjak saat itu Kurumi diam - diam selalu mengawasi atau lebih tepatnya menstalker Naruto dari jauh, tapi kegiatan 'menguntit' itu terhenti saat Naruto pergi ke London, Kurumi pun akhirnya pindah ke Kuoh untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan menurutnya sambil menunggu Naruto kembali, menekan kekuatannya dengan media liontin yang diberikan Naruto, Kurumi pun dapat bebas berkeliaran di wilayah klan iblis Gremory dan Sistri.

"Khe, awas saja jika kau nanti masih tidak mengenaliku, akan kuhisap darahmu sampai mengering khu khu".Guman Kurumi sambil menyeringai sadis kearah Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan pelan keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang nya.

'Cih, dia benar - benar melupakanku, awas saja'.Batin Kurumi yang kesal karena Naruto benar - benar tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto berjalan pelan dikoridor menghiraukan beberapa siswi yang menatapnya dengan rona merah dipipinya dan juga beberapa siswa yang menatapnya tajam sambil berpose seakan mencekik dirinya, tujuan nya adalah klub Kendo, karena rencananya dirinya akan masuk klub tersebut untuk mengasah kemampuan **Nittoryu** nya.

 **Nittoryu** sendiri merupakan teknik pedang khas klan Namikaze, teknik ini menggunakan dua pedang sekaligus sebagai medianya, Naruto pertama kali tahu tentang teknik **Nittoryu** yaitu pada saat dirinya berumur 6 tahun, ayahnya sendirilah yang mengajarkan nya teknik berpedang khas clan Namikaze tersebut, ayahnya juga mengajarkan nya teknik **Ittoryu** yang merupakan dasar dari teknik **Nittoryu** , bedanya teknik **Ittoryu** hanya menggunakan satu pedang sebagai medianya.

 **Flashback On**

Terlihat disebuah pekarangan sebuah Mansion, dua orang berambut kuning dan orange sedang bersanda gurau dibawah pohon rindang.

"Tou - chan Tou - chan, kenapa warna rambut Naru berbeda dengan Tou - chan maupun Kaa - chan ya?".Tanya bocah kecil berambut orange yang duduk di pangkuan pria dewasa berambut pirang.

Pria dewasa yang dipanggil Tou - chan hanya tersenyum kecil atas perkataan anaknya.

"Itu karena Naru mewarisi gen Kaa - chan dan Tou - chan, coba Naru tebak jika warna merah dan pirang disatukan jadi warna apa?".Tanya pria tersebut sambil mengelus surai orange milik sang anak.

"Mmm orange Tou - chan !".Jawab bocah kecil tersebut dengan semangat.

"Pintar, nah Naru, Tou - chan akan tunjukan sesuatu pada Naru".Ucap pria dewasa tersebut sambil menurunkan sang anak yang berada dipangkuan nya itu, kemudian dirinya menghampiri dua katana yang lengkap dengan sarungnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari situ.

"Perhatikan ini Naru".Pria dewasa tersebut mengambil satu katana tersebut kemudian mengambil kuda - kuda bersiap mengeluarkan katana itu dari sarung katananya.

 **"Ittoryu Iai : Shishi Sonson"**

 **Sriing ..**

"He?".Bocah kecil tersebut hanya menatap bingung apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, yang ayahnya lakukan hanya diam sambil memasang kuda - kuda seperti berniat mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya saja.

 **Brukk ..**

"Eh?".Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kala melihat salah satu dahan pohon yang tiba - tiba saja jatuh ketanah dengan potongan yang sangat rapi.

"Itu adalah salah satu teknik **Ittoryu,** teknik yang merupakan dasar dari **Nittoryu** , dan kau tau Naru, teknik **Nittoryu** merupakan teknik khas dari klan Namikaze, jika Naru ingin belajar teknik itu maka Naru harus belajar dasar dari teknik **Nittoryu** dulu yaitu **Ittoryu** ".Jelas pria tersebut panjang lebar sambil mengelus surai orange anaknya.

"Apa kau mengerti Naru?".Tanya pria tersebut lembut.

"Mm tidak Tou - chan, ehehehe".Jawab bocah kecil tersebut sambil cengengesan tidak jelas.

 **Flashback Off**

Naruto tersenyum tipis mengingat itu semua, tak lama kemudian senyum tipis itu terganti dengan senyum pahit.

'Aku rindu padamu Tou - chan, Kaa - chan'.Batin Naruto yang tanpa sadar setetes cairan bening keluar dari matanya.

"Huwaaaa tolong kami !"

Naruto dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang sempat turun tadi dengan sedikit kasar kala mendengar suara yang cukup keras di depan nya.

Memicingkan matanya Naruto dapat melihat tiga orang laki - laki yang sedang dikejar - kejar oleh sekumpulan gadis yang memegang Shinai di masing - masing tangan nya.

Naruto yang secara kebetulan berada di jalur lari tiga orang laki - laki tersebut dengan cepat dijadikan korban oleh ketiga laki - laki tersebut dengan mendorong Naruto kepada sekumpulan gadis yang mengerjar mereka.

"Huwaaaa !"

 **Bruukk ..**

Naruto pun terdorong kearah kumpulan gadis tersebut lalu jatuh menindih seorang gadis dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang 'intim', bagaimana tidak karena muka Naruto mendarat pas di kedua gundukan milik sang gadis.

"A-ano maaf s-senpai".Naruto berujar dengan gugup, kemudian saat akan berusaha bangun, entah lantai nya yang licin atau bagaimana, tiba - tiba Naruto terpeleset kemudian kembali jatuh menindih gadis yang belum bangun tersebut, dan kini tangan nya lah yang berada tepat di gundukan kenyal milik sang gadis.

"Ah~".Si gadis mendesah pelan saat Naruto tak sengaja menggerakan tangan nya.

Sedangkan sisa gadis yang tadi mengejar tiga orang laki - laki yang di juluki Trio mesum itu hanya terbengong dengan rona merah dimasing - masing pipi mereka melihat adegan tak terduga antara Naruto dan Taicho mereka.

"Kyaaa hentai !, menyingkir dariku !".Teriak histeris si gadis yang nampaknya baru sadar dari shocknya.

"Laki - laki brengsek !"

 **Bugh .. Bugh .. Bugh ..**

Dan sisa gadis dari klub kendo tersebut hanya menatap horror Taicho mereka yang dengan brutalnya menghajar Naruto hingga pingsan, poor you Naru.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai di koridor sekolah, dirinya baru sadar dari pingsan nya, dan sekolah sudah bubar setengah jam yang lalu, pukulan ketua klub kendo memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Hei kau !".Teriak Naruto saat melihat seorang siswa berambut cokelat yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang nampaknya akan menuju ke sebuah ruangan klub.

"E-eh iya?".Sedangkan siswa berambut cokelat tadi hanya menjawab dengan gugup, pasalnya dia tahu betul siswa yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang secara tidak sengaja dirinya dan kedua teman nya korbankan pada gadis - gadis klub kendo tadi siang.

"Kau kan yang tadi mendorongku kepada sekumpulan gadis itu kan?, grrrrr akan kubunuh kau temee !"

"Gyaaaa ampuuunn"

Dan pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun berlari dengan cepat menuju klub nya untuk mendapat perlindungan diri dari Naruto yang kini sudah seperti banteng mengamuk.

 **Cklek .. Brakk ..**

"Haah .. Haah .. Haah.."

Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut langsung masuk ke sebuah pintu bangunan lalu menutupnya dengan cepat kemudian mengatur nafasnya yang terengah - engah.

"Kau kenapa Issei?".Tanya sosok berambut merah panjang memandang pemuda berambut cokelat yang dipanggil Issei dengan heran.

"Ahahha tidak apa - apa Buchou ehehe".Balas Issei dengan tawa hambar.

Sedangkan seluruh penghuni disana menatap Issei dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Pertama gadis berambut dark blue yang diikat ponytail hanya memandang Issei dengan senyum palsunya.

Kedua gadis loli berambut putih dengan muka datar menatap Issei dengan pandangan curiga.

Ketiga gadis berambut merah panjang yang tadi bertanya pada Issei, hanya memandang Issei dalam diam.

Dan terakhir pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah Bishounen hanya memandang Issei dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Teme !, keluar kau !".Teriak Naruto dari luar bangunan tersebut sambil menggedor - gedor pintu tersebut tanpa perasaan.

Sedangakan di dalam bangunan tersebut Issei hanya meneguk ludah sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Ara ara, Issei - kun sedang main petak umpet rupanya fufufu".Ucap gadis berambut dark blue yang kita ketahui bernama Akeno dengan tawa khasnya.

"Minggir Issei biar aku yang membukakan pintunya".Ucap gadis berambut merah panjang yang juga kita ketahui bernama Rias Gremory sambil berjalan pelan kearah Issei.

"T-tapi Buchou d-"

"Issei !"

Dan dengan sedikit bentakan Issei pun ciut hingga menyingkir dari pintu tersebut.

Sementara itu diluar ruangan Naruto sudah berhenti menggedor - gedor pintu tersebut kemudian mengatur nafasnya yang terengah - engah sambil menaruh telapak tangan kanan nya di pintu tersebut.

 **Cklek ..**

"E-eehh !"

 **Bruukk ..**

Naruto yang sedang mengatur nafasnya tiba - tiba oleng karena tumpuan tangan kanan nya yaitu pintu, tiba - tiba saja terbuka dan otomatis Naruto jatuh kedalam, dan parahnya Naruto kembali menindih seorang gadis, dengan tangan yang pas berada di aset berharga gadis itu yang kita ketahui bernama Rias.

Semua pasang mata yang ada disana menatap horror kejadian tersebut, terkecuali Issei yang kini sudah pingsan dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Kyaaaaa hentai !".

 **Plakk ..**

Rias berteriak histeris kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga menampar Naruto yang kini hanya mengaduh kesakitan karena tamparan Rias.

"Ara ara fufufu".Akeno yang pertama sadar dari kekagetan nya langsung tertawa pelan dengan gaya khasnya.

"Ecchi".Ucap gadis loli bersurai putih dengan datar.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

"A-ano summimasen s-senpai".Naruto kembali minta maaf atas kejadian tak terduga tadi, ya setelah kejadian tak terduga tadi, Naruto dipersilahkan duduk dan mengatakan apa maksud dan tujuan nya.

"A-ah iya tidak apa - apa, kau sudah mengatakan nya lima kali".Balas Rias dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya karena kejadian tadi.

"Ara ara ini teh nya, silahkan diminum tampan~".Ucap Akeno sambil menaruh segelas teh didepan Naruto lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal kearah Naruto.

Sedangkan Issei hanya pundung dipojokan dengan aura suram karena keberuntungan Naruto yang berhasil memegang Oppai Buchou nya.

"Jadi kenapa kau menggedor - gedor pintu klub kami ano .."

"Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto, senpai".Potong Naruto seakan mengetahui maksud Rias menggantung kalimatnya.

"Umm ya Uzumaki - kun, bisa kau jelaskan?".Tanya kembali Rias kepada Naruto.

"Umm sebenarnya aku sedang mengejar 'seekor' dari tiga 'ekor' orang yang telah menjadikan ku tumbal kepada gadis klub Kendo tadi siang".Balas Naruto seraya menatap tajam kearah Issei yang kini hanya bersiul - siul tidak jelas.

Sedangkan keempat orang lain nya hanya sweetdrop mendengar penuturan Naruto yang menyebutkan orang dengan tambahan 'ekor'.

"Ara ara, Uzumaki - kun dan Issei - kun nampaknya akrab sekali ya, fufufu".Ucap Akeno sambil tertawa pelan.

Sedangkan Rias kini hanya menghela nafas pelan.

'Kukira ada apa'.Batin nya.

"Issei, segera minta maaf !".Perintah Rias kepada Issei yang masih bersiul - siul tidak jelas.

"A-ah ha'i Buchou".Balas Issei agak gugup karena ditatap tajam Rias.

"A-ano gomennasai Uzumaki - san, sebenarnya kami tidak berniat mengorbankanmu tadi, kami hanya refleks mendorongmu saja agar selamat dari maut".Jelas Issei sambil membungkukan badan nya sembilan puluh drajat.

"Daijobu, aku sudah memaafkan kalian, hanya saja rasa kesalku pada kalian belum hilang sih".Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sedangkan Issei hanya sweetdrop mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu senpai, arigatou atas minuman nya".Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian membungkukan badan nya.

"Jaa ne".Itulah ucapan terakhir Naruto sebelum benar - benar menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

 **Hening ..**

Suasana di ruangan tersebut mendadak hening, beberapa orang disana nampak sedang bergulat dengan pikiran nya masing - masing, atau bahasa halusnya melamun.

"Kau merasakan nya juga kan Akeno?".Ucap Rias kepada Akeno.

"Ara ara fufufu, Uzumaki - kun mempunyai **SacredGear** di tubuhnya, benar kan Buchou fufufu".Balas Akeno dengan gaya bicara khas nya.

"Ano Buchou, maksudmu Uzumaki - san mempunyai **Sacred Gear** sepertiku?".Tanya Issei yang masih bingung dengan perkataan Rias.

Rias hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu jenis **Sacred Gear** apa yang ada ditubuhnya, dan juga hawa kekuatan nya nampaknya jauh dibawahmu Issei, sepertinya itu hanya **Sacred Gear** biasa".Jelas Rias diikuti helaan nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan berangkat ke selatan kota, aku mendapatkan laporan jika banyak iblis liar yang berkeliaran disana, Akeno persiapkan lingkaran sihir, kita pergi sekarang"

"Ha'i Buchou"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto duduk di sofa appartement nya sambil menonton televisi, menghela nafas bosan, karena tidak ada kegiatan seru yang bisa ia lakukan.

 **Tok .. Tok .. Tok ..**

Sejenak Naruto hanya mengernyit bingung, kemudian melirik kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tujuh malam.

Mengangkat bahunya pelan, kemudian Naruto beranjak dari sofanya lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Sebentar".Ucap Naruto, Naruto yang kini sudah sampai didepan pintu pun kemudian membukan nya dengan pelan.

Naruto hanya mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi melihat siapa yang bertamu ke appartement nya itu, didepan Naruto kini berdiri gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang hitamnya, mata merah darah yang Naruto ingat seperti milik Kurumi, memakai dress hitam selutut, dan juga di tangan nya terdapat sebuah keranjang yang berisi buah - buahan, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto pucat, tapi karena gadis ini adalah gadis yang ditindihnya pada saat insiden dengan klub kendo tadi siang.

"A-ano, summimasen senpai, j-jangan pukuli aku lagi, soal tadi siang aku benar - benar tidak sengaja".Ucap Naruto tiba - tiba dengan wajah pucat.

"He?".Sedangkan si gadis hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku kesini hanya mau minta maaf telah membuatmu pingsan tadi siang, dan j-jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian tadi siang, itu sungguh memalukan".Lanjut sang gadis sambil membuang mukanya yang sedikit memerah karena mengingat kejadian tadi siang kearah samping diakhir kalimatnya.

"A-ah gomen, silahkan masuk".Ucap Naruto yang kemudian mempersilahkan gadis tersebut masuk ke appartement nya.

Gadis tersebut nampak sedikit kagum dengan bagian dalam appartement Naruto yang mirip seperti kamar hotel bintang lima.

"A-ano senpai kau mau minum apa?".Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit canggung.

"Hmm apa saja".Balas sang gadis yang masih tetap memperhatikan bagian dalam appartement Naruto.

"Umm baiklah, duduklah dahulu di sofa senpai, tidak enak melihatmu menunggu sambil berdiri seperti itu".Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berjalan kearah dapur, sedangkan gadis tersebut hanya menuruti ucapan Naruto untuk duduk disofa.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto muncul sambil membawa segelas jus jeruk.

"Ini minuman nya senpai, silahkan diminum".Ucap Narutp seraya menaruh jus tersebut di meja dekat gadis tersebut, kemudian dirinya duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sang gadis.

"Kau tidak mencampuri jus ini dengan apa - apa kan?".Tanya sang gadis dengan nada curiga kearah Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak senpai !".Balas Naruto dengan sedikit kesal yang bercampur sweetdrop.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa senpai kemari?, dan oh iya darimana senpai tahu alamat appartement ku?".Tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin meminta maaf saja, dan ini buah - buahan untukmu".Ucap sang gadis sambil menyodorkan keranjang yang penuh dengan buah - buahan kearah Naruto.

"Kau beruntung tidak masuk rumah sakit, karena biasanya orang yang kupukul masuk rumah sakit minimal 3 hari".Lanjut sang gadis sambil meneguk jus yang Naruto berikan dengan santai.

"Heh?!".Naruto memasang wajah horror mendengar perkataan gadis tersebut.

"Dan soal darimana aku mendapatkan alamat appartement mu tentu saja dari kepala sekolah".Jelas kembali si gadis dengan mimik muka datar.

Naruto manggut - manggut mendengar penjelasan senpainya tersebut, sesaat kemudian dirinya tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Oh iya senpai, apa senpai dan para gadis yang mengejar tiga orang laki - laki tadi siang, dari klub kendo?".Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?".Balas lalu tanya gadis tersebut.

"Dan panggil aku Akame saja, jangan panggil senpai, ini bukan sekolahan".Lanjut gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Akame.

"Kebetulan, sebenarnya aku ingin bergabung dengan klub itu senp- maksudku Akame - san, hanya saja karena insiden tadi siang, niatku jadi terlupakan".Jelas Naruto sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Senin, pulang sekolah langsung saja ke ruangan klub Kendo".Ucap Akame lalu meneguk sisa jus tersebut hingga habis.

"Kebetulan hari itu akan diadakan latih tanding".Lanjut Akame yang sudah menghabiskan minuman yang Naruto berikan.

"Wah benarkah?, arigatou Akame - san".Balas Naruto dengan wajah senang.

"Hmm ya, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, arigatou atas minuman nya".Ucap Akame yang kemudian beranjak dari situ.

"A-aa matte Akame - san, biar aku antarkan, kebetulan aku bosan dirumah".Ucap Naruto saat melihat Akame yang berjalan kearah pintu.

"Hmm terserah".Balas Akame, lalu meneruskan jalan nya menuju pintu, kemudian membuka nya.

"Aku menunggu diluar".Lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar appartement Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia lebih memilih berjalan kekamarnya dan membawa dua jaket berbeda warna yang pertama berwarna putih yang kini Naruto pakai, yang kedua berwarna hitam yang dia bawa untuk Akame.

Setelah beres mengunci pintu, Narutp dapat melihat Akame yang menunggunya di depan appartementnya sambil menatap langit.

"Akame - san, ini untukmu, kau pasti kedinginan jika hanya menggunakan dress tersebut".Ucap Naruto seraya menyodorkan jaket hitam yang tadi Naruto ambil.

Akame terdiam untuk sesaat sambil memandang jaket yang Naruto sodorkan.

"Hm, Arigatou".Balas Akame sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengambil jaket tersebut lalu memakainya.

"Ayo berangkat"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto beberapa kali menggosokan sendiri tangan nya beberapa kali, entah kenapa malam ini terasa begitu dingin, melirik jam tangan nya yang kini menunjukan pukul 21:24 yang berarti dirinya menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengantar Akame.

Memang dirinya dan Akame tidak langsung pulang, tapi ke pusat kota terlebih dahulu untuk sekedar jalan - jalan, makan nya jadi agak lama, dan kini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju appartementnya, dengan bantuan GPS tentunya, karena dirinya belum hafal betul jalan menuju appartementnya, salahkan saja gang yang begitu banyak hingga membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Saat melewati sebuah rumah kosong yang sudah lama terbengkalai, Naruto mendengar sebuah suara aneh dari dalam rumah tersebut, karena penasaran Naruto perlahan berjalan kearah rumah kosong tersebut.

"Halo?, apa disini ada orang?".Ucap Naruto dengan pelan sambil celingak - celinguk tidak jelas.

 **Haupp .. Gretek .. Gretekk ..**

Naruto dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara seperti orang yang sedang memakan sesuatu yang bertulang.

Entah hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau memang benar, makin dekat Naruto dengan suara tersebut makin tercium bau anyir khas darah.

 **Glekk ..**

Meneguk ludahnya susah payah, sebenarnya dirinya ingin cepat pergi dari sini tapi entah kenapa rasa penasaran nya membawa kakinya untuk masuk kedalam rumah kosong tersebut.

Naruto mematung ditempat, dengan mata membulat sempurna, kala melihat apa yang ada didalam rumah kosong tersebut lewat kaca jendela yang bolong.

Terlihat sesosok mahluk dengan tubuh setengah manusia setengah ular tengah mengunyah tangan seorang bocah laki - laki yang Naruto asumsikan sudah tewas karena bagian pinggang kebawah susah tidak ada, dan hanya menyisakan kubangan darah disitu.

"Hooekk !".Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya melihat hal tersebut, jujur saja baru kali ini dia melihat pembunuhan seperti itu, dan juga mahluk aneh apa yang memakan bocah laki - laki tersebut.

Naruto terjengkang kebelakang saat melihat mahluk aneh tersebut kini berada didepan kaca bolong yang Naruto gunakan untuk mengintip, dan Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah mahluk itu, wajahnya mirip seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang hitam, namun tidak dengan lidahnya yang panjang dan bercabang dua dan matanya yang nampak seperti ular, dan jangan lupakan bagian pinggang kebawah yang menyerupai seekor ular.

" **Khu khu khu, mangsa baru untuk hidangan penutup** ".Mahluk tersebut menyeringai lebar sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seperti ular.

Naruto merangkak mundur dengan perlahan, jangankan untuk berlari, untuk berdiri saja kakinya tidak sanggup, dari tadi kakinya tak henti - hentinya bergetar, baru kali ini Naruto merasakan perasaan takut yang amat sangat.

Naruto dapat melihat mahluk tersebut berjalan melata layaknya ular kearahnya, dengan mulut yang masih penuh akan noda darah, mahluk tersebut menyeringai kejam kala melihat Naruto yang sudah sangat terpojok.

Naruto yang melihat mahluk tersebut semakin mendekat tentu saja panik, mencoba bangun dan berlari tapi entah kenapa itu susah sekali dilakukan.

"Jika kau nanti berada di dalam keadaan yang sulit, kau harus bisa menenangkan dirimu, sesulit apapun situasi tersebut, tetap tenang, karena tenang adalah salah satu kunci sebuah kemenangan dalam pertarungan"

Entah kenapa disaat - saat seperti ini Naruto tiba - tiba teringat apa yang pernah dikatakan ayahnya pada saat mengajarinya dulu.

Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian menarik dan membuang nafasnya pelan.

'Tenang, kau harus tenang Naruto'.Batin Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Melirik ke kanan dan kekiri guna mencari sebuah benda yang bisa Naruto gunakan untuk bertahan hidup (?), Naruto menemukan sebuah pedang berkarat yang ujungnya sudah patah disebelah kirinya.

Mengambil pedang tersebut dengan hati - hati, meskipun hanya setengah tapi Naruto pikir ini cukup untuk bertahan.

Naruto berguling kesamping saat melihat sebuah ekor ular yang berniat menghantamnya.

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Tak disangka sama sekali oleh Naruto, ternyata sabetan ekor mahluk tersebut sangat kuat higga menimbulkan ledakan yang lumayan besar.

"Mahluk macam apa dia?, kekuatan nya tidak main - main".Naruto berguman pelan sambil menatap horror kepulan debu hasil hantaman ekor mahluk tersebut.

Dengan mata yang menyipit tajam kearah kepulan debu yang tadi dihasilkan oleh hantaman ekor mahluk tersebut, Naruto mengeratkan genggaman pada pedang berkarat yang dipegang nya, kemudian berjalan satu langkah untuk mendekati mahluk tersebut dengan pelan - pelan.

Matanya sedikit membulat kala dengan cepat mahluk tersebut muncul dari balik kepulan debu lalu mengarahkan kuku - kukunya yang tajam kearah Naruto.

Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menghindar dengan cara melompat kesamping, namun nampaknya pergerakan mahluk tersebut lebih cepat daripada Naruto, sehingga pipi kiri Naruto tergores cakar mahluk tersebut cukup dalam hingga mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Shit !".Naruto mengumpat pelan sambil menyeka darah dari pipinya yang sayangnya tak berhenti keluar.

Sedangkan mahluk tersebut nampak menjilati kukunya yang terdapat noda darah Naruto tadi.

" **Khu khu khu, ini sungguh lezat, kau harus jadi makanan ku malam ini manusia hahaha** ".Ucap mahluk tersebut sambil tertawa kesetanan setelah mencicipi darah Naruto yang ada dikukunya.

Sedangkan Naruto kini berhenti menyeka darah dipipinya, mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkan nya beberapa kali, adrenaline Naruto benar - benar berpacu kali ini.

Melihat mahluk tersebut kembali melesat kearahnya, Naruto semakin menggenggam erat pedang berkarat yang saat ini digunakan nya.

'Ini satu - satunya kesempatanku'.Batin Naruto.

Naruto kemudian merubah kuda kudanya menjadi mirip seperti orang yang akan mencabut pedang dari sarungnya.

" **Gyahaha mati kau manusia !** ".Ucap mahluk tersebut sambil mengayunkan tangan nya kearah leher Naruto.

 **"Ittoryu Iai : Shishi Sonson"**

 **Srriingg ..**

Gerakan mahluk tersebut tiba - tiba terhenti saat tinggal beberapa cm lagi tangan nya mencapai Naruto, mahluk tersebut tampak bingung karena tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, tak lama kemudian matanya membulat merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di lehernya.

 **Bruukk ..**

Tak lama kemudian kepala mahluk tersebut tiba - tiba terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan potongan yang sangat rapi, dan akhirnya tubuh mahluk tersebut pun mengurai menjadi partikel debu yang berterbangan.

 **Klontang ..**

Naruto menjatuhkan pedang berkarat yang terdapat noda darah hasil tebasan pada leher mahluk tadi ditempatnya berdiri.

"Shit, aku pikir aku akan mati tadi".Umpat Naruto pelan sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang berdarah.

Menengok kearah kanan - kiri, kemudian Naruto berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut.

"Aw, ini perih"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

 **Skip Time ..**

Naruto kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman, dengan memakai kemeja putih dan juga celana panjang hitam, Naruto nampak seperti orang kantoran, dan jangan lupakan hansaplast yang menempel miring di pipi kiri Naruto.

Naruto juga membawa sebuah ransel warna hitam yang isinya buku pelajaran sekolahnya.

Sesuai janjinya kemarin dengan Kurumi, Naruto menunggu Kurumi di taman kota tepat jam 10 pagi, tapi sudah 10 menit berlalu, tidak ada tanda - tanda Kurumi sama sekali sehingga membuat Naruto mendesah pelan karena nya.

Pikiran Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, kejadian yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya, jujur Naruto sangat penasaran dengan mahluk setengah manusia setengah ular tersebut, kenapa tidak ada surat kabar yang memberitakan tentang mahluk tersebut, kenapa semua orang seakan tidak tahu dengan keberadaan mahluk tersebut, memikirkan itu semua membuatnya pusing, bahkan saat mengacak - ngacak ladang informasi alias internet dirinya sama sekali tidak menemukan artikel tentang jenis mahluk yang sama seperti semalam.

"Uzumaki - kun, gomen aku telat"

Naruto sedikit tersentak dari pikiran nya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang Naruto kenali.

Menengok keasal suara dan Naruto dapat melihat Kurumi yang nampak cantik menggunakan dress putih tanpa lengan.

"A-ah tidak apa - apa Kurumi - san".Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

"Ne Uzumaki - kun, kau tahu sebenarnya aku berbohong tentang kerja kelompok kita".Ucap Kurumi dengan senyum polos.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang Kurumi horror.

'Dia menipuku'.Batin Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau ingat ini, Naruto - kun?".Ucap Kurumi sambil menunjukan sebuah liontin berbentuk hati berwarna merah yang kini dipakainya.

Mata Naruto menyipit melihat liontin tersebut dengan seksama, tak lama kemudian matanya membulat seakan teringat sesuatu.

"I-itu kan ... T-tokisaki - chan?". Ucap Naruto sambil memandang kaget Kurumi.

Kurumi tersenyum senang saat Naruto mengingatnya.

"Kau mengingatku juga akhirnya, Baka".Ucap Kurumi sambil bersidekap dada.

"A-ahaha gomen, aku tidak tahu jika itu kau, namamu saja berbeda".Ucap Naruto setelah tersadar dari kekagetan nya, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Nama lengkapku itu Tokisaki Kurumi, kau saja yang waktu itu hanya mendengarkan nama margaku karena dipotong teriakan kakak angkatmu".Ucap Kurumi sambil cemberut yang membuat penampilan nya semakin imut.

Dan Narutopun hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal sebagai jawaban.

Tak lama kemudian mata Naruto membulat kaget saat Kurumi tiba - tiba menciumnya, dan jadilah mereka jadi tatapan semua orang disekitar taman tersebut.

Naruto sedikit meringis kala Kurumi menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Itu sebagai hukuman karena kau tidak mengenaliku".Ucap Kurumi yang kini sudah melepaskan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, dan menjilati sisa darah Naruto yang menempel di bibirnya dengan sensual.

'Dia sadis'.Batin Naruto sambil menatap horror Kurumi yang menjilati darahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time ..**

Naruto kini berjalan gontai setelah pulang dari taman, dirinya tidak menyangka jika Tokisaki itu adalah Kurumi, mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu Kurumi, membuat Naruto memegangi lehernya sendiri.

"Ooyy Naruto"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Naruto dari belakang.

Menengok, Naruto dapat melihat pria paruh baya dengan rambut nyeleneh, rambut warna hitam dengan rambut depan berwarna kuning.

"Azazel Ossan?".Naruto mengernyit bingung melihat Azazel yang menghampirinya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ada apa Ossan?".Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ayo ikut aku Naruto, biar aku jelaskan nanti setelah sampai disana".Ucap Azazel yang tanpa dosanya langsung menyeret Naruto agar mengikutinya.

"Hee ?!, matte Ossan !, Oi oi"

Namun teriakan Naruto nampak tak di hiraukan Azazel.

"Kita akan kemana sebenarnya Ossan?".Tanya kembali Naruto kepada Azazel.

Azazel tiba - tiba berhenti membuat Naruto yang diseretnya mengaduh kesakitan karena pemberhentian yang mendadak ini membuat kepalanya menubruk tanah.

"Kita akan .."

Azazel menggantung kalimatnya kemudian melirik kearah Naruto yang mengelus kepalanya sambil menatap Azazel heran.

 **Braattss ..**

Muncul enam pasang sayap mirip gagak dibelakang Azazel, dan membuat Naruto jawdrop ditempat.

".. ke Grigori"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued ..**

 **Ittoryu Iai : Shishi Sonson** = Teknik Ittoryu (aliran satu pedang), melakukan serangan dan mengembalikan pedang kesarungnya dengan sangat cepat sehingga tak terlihat melepas pedang dari sarungnya.

A/N : Yo minna, banyak banget yang bilang Naruto pasti mati terus direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis oleh Rias/Sona, hadeh kalian semua ga liat ?, di warning tertulis jelas Human!Naru itu artinya di fic ini Naruto manusia tulen.

Dan buat yang penasaran Kurumi jenis mahluk apa saya udah kasih clue di chap ini, kalau masih ga bisa nebak keterlaluan V:, yang jelas Kurumi bukan Da - tenshi.

Dan buat Sacred Gear Naruto, memang sejenis mata :v, dan mungkin akan bangkit chap depan, untuk sekedar clue, Sacred Gear mata Naruto berasal dari power di anime Naruto, saya sudah memikirkan tahap - tahap buat Sacred Gear nya, dan juga buat Sacred Gear Naru mungkin akan ada Ultimate Balance Breaker nya :v, tapi itu masih jauh, akan terlalu OverPower kalo muncul di chap - chap awal.

Ini beberapa balasan Review buat chap pertama :

Senju - Nara Shira : rilis

lihat aja nanti

pair maybe Harem.

Arigatou saran nya

PredX : Kita lihat aja kedepan nya, maaf aja kalo fic ini beda ama yang lain, author suka yang ga mainstream muhahaha :v.

Billy : Tenang, Ootsutsuki Naruto ga bakal discontinue kalo ga putus ide sih :v

Zzz : Yap kurumi disini adalah Kurumi di Date A Live

Dan buat yang masih belum tahu arti judul fic ini, nih saya kasih tau, Me No Noroi itu artinya Mata Kutukan.

Tebak - tebak aja dulu apa Sacred Gear Naru nanti,

Oh iya, Author minta saran buat pedang Naruto buat kedepan nya, dua pedang, buat penampilan Naruto silahkan lihat di cover.

Note : Jangan Murasame karena Murasame akan di pake sama Akame, Oopss :v.

Dan buat masalah pair, kemungkinan besar bakalan Harem, atau mungkin juga jones dengan banyak yang suka karena Naruto disini polos dalam hal percintaan :v.

Oke sekian saja, sampai jumpa lagi ..

Ootsutsuki Al ..

 **Logout ..**


	3. Chapter 3

**:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : - Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] x High School DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Rated : M ( Mature )**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal - abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, SemiCannon, SacredGear!Naru, Human!Naru and Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda polos yang bahkan tidak tahu apa - apa tentang yang namanya mahluk 'supranatural' tapi dirinya terpaksa harus terseret kedalam urusan mahluk 'supranatural' karena **Sacred G** **ear** yang ada ditubuhnya.

.

 **.**

 **Chapter** **3 :**

"... Ke Grigori"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Azazel hanya menatap horror Azazel, bukan karena ucapan Azazel karena memang dirinya tidak tahu apa itu Grigori, tapi yang membuat Naruto menatap horror Azazel adalah karena tumbuhnya enam pasang sayap gelap mirip gagak di punggung Azazel.

"Hei - hei tidak usah memandangku seperti itu, aku bukan homo".Ucap Azazel sedikit bercanda saat melihat Naruto yang terus menatap horror padanya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang nampaknya masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi, hanya menghiraukan ucapan Azazel dan tetap memandang horror kearah Azazel.

"O-ojiisan i-it-"

"Ya ya, aku tahu kau pasti kaget, tapi tidak usah berekspresi berlebihan seperti itu, tadi malam juga kau sudah melihat mahluk 'supranatural' kan?"

Belum sempat Naruto berkata ditengah kekagetan nya, Azazel terlebih dahulu memotong apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan, dan ucapan Azazel sukses membuat Naruto kembali jawdrop ditempat.

"M-mahluk s-supranatural?!".Beo Naruto sambil meneguk ludah susah payah, kalau boleh jujur dirinya paling anti atau lebih tepatnya takut dengan mahluk supranatural atau apalah itu.

'Tunggu dulu, Azazel Ojiisan bilang 'Tadi malam juga kau sudah melihat mahluk supranatural', apa jangan - jangan ..'.Batin Naruto yang mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, kau nampaknya sudah mengingatnya".Ucap Azazel saat melihat reaksi Naruto yang tiba - tiba mematung ditempat, Azazel memang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto kemarin malam, saat Naruto dipojokan oleh seekor iblis liar, Azazel saat itu sebenarnya hanya kebetulan lewat saja, dan tadinya dia berniat menyelamatkan Naruto, tapi tak di sangka Azazel, Naruto dapat mengalahkan iblis liar tersebut dengan bermodalkan pedang patah berkarat, cukup mengesankan untuk ukuran manusia tulen.

 **Glekk ..**

'J-jadi, mahluk yang memakan bocah di rumah kemarin itu mahluk supranatural?!, kukira ular yang bertranformasi menjadi setengah manusia'.Batin Naruto sambil meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

'Dan sekarang aku tahu kalau Azazel Ojiisan itu bagian dari mahluk supranatural, dan itu artinya Azazel Ojiisan juga akan memakan ku'.Lanjut Batin Naruto disertai tatapan horror yang kembali dia tunjukan kepada Azazel.

"A-ah, Azazel Ojiisan kurasa aku tidak bisa ketempat yang kau sebutkan tadi, k-karena aku harus cepat - cepat berangkat sekolah hari ini, ya itu".Ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi gugup tentunya, oh ayolah dirinya hanya ingin hidup dengan damai dirinya tidak mau jadi korban mahluk supranatural, dirinya masih muda untuk jadi korban mahluk supranatural, lagipula dirinya belum melepaskan keperjakaan nya.

Azazel mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Hari ini hari minggu baka - gaki, sekolah mana yang masuk pada hari minggu".Balas Azazel sambil menatap malas Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Azazel hanya menepuk pelan jidatnya.

'Otak sialan, kemana otak jenius yang diturunkan Tou - chan sih, kenapa malah otak bodoh yang diturunkan Kaa - chan yang keluar disaat - saat menegangkan seperti ini'.Batin Naruto yang mulai mendramatisir keadaan.

Tak lama kemudian dirinya kembali menepuk jidatnya pelan.

'Astaga, ampuni anakmu ini Kaa - chan'.Lanjut batin Naruto saat menyadari, secara tidak langsung dirinya mengatakan mendiang ibunya itu bodoh.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya sweetdrop ditempat melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Ini pakailah, ini adalah benda yang akan membuatmu bertahan di Grigori".Ucap Azazel sambil memberikan sebuah gelang berwarna hitam kepada Naruto, Azazel memang sengaja membuat gelang tersebut, karena mustahil bagi manusia biasa untuk menginjakan kaki di tempat para mahluk akhirat tanpa alat yang menunjang keselamatan nya, belum lagi Naruto masih belum membangkitkan **Sacred Gear** yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Are?, apa ini Ojiisan?".Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung, nampaknya dia sudah pulih dari shock dadakan nya.

"Pakai saja jangan banyak tanya".Balas Azazel.

"A-ano Ojiisan, tapi aku benar - benar tidak bisa pergi ke Gergaji yang kau sebut itu".Ucap Naruto kepada Azazel yang disertai senyum gugup.

'Lebih tepatnya tidak mau sih'.Naruto melanjutkan ucapan nya dalam hati.

Azazel yang mendengar kata 'Gergaji' dalam penuturan Naruto tadi hanya mengeluarakan keringat sebesar biji jagung dibelakang kepalanya.

"Grigori baka - gaki, bukan gergaji".Ucap Azazel membenarkan ucapan Naruto pada tempat tinggalnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Lagipula memangnya kau ada acara apa hingga tidak bisa ikut aku kesana hm?".Lanjut Azazel dengan tatapan menyelidik kearah Naruto.

"A-ano itu ..".Ucap Naruto terlihat gugup, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya menyipitkan matanya melihat Naruto yang mulai gugup.

"O-oke oke aku ikut, jangan memandangiku seakan aku ini ukemu yang ketahuan selingkuh".Ucap Naruto dengan jengkel yang tidak tahan dengan tatapan Azazel yang seperti Fujoshi sejati.

"Hahaha aku masih suka oppai gaki".Ucap Azazel sambil tertawa pelan.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu, kenapa Ojiisan mengajakku ke Gorogiri, Girogiri ah pokonya tempat yang Ojiisan sebutkan tadi?".Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Azazel yang kini sudah menghilangkan keenam pasang sayapnya.

"Grigori baka !, Aku ingin tahu **Sacred Gear** apa yang ada di tubuhmu, maka dari itu aku ingin mengajakmu ke Grigori, untuk meneliti **Sacred Gear** mu tentunya, dan mungkin melatihmu menggunakan **Sacred Gear** mu jika kau mau".Jelas Azazel mengutarakan maksudnya mengajak Naruto ke Grigori.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Azazel hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

" **Sacred Gear** ?, apa itu?".Tanya Naruto dengan raut muka penasaran.

"Haah, sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskan nya disana, karena aku juga harus menjelaskan secara detail dan menyeluruh tentang sejarah para mahluk akhirat kepadamu, karena pelan tapi pasti aku yakin kau akan terlibat masalah mahluk supranatural, tapi baiklah akan aku jelaskan soal **Sacred Gear** yang ku sebutkan tadi secara simpelnya".Ucap Azazel yang kemudian mengambil nafas pelan.

" **Sacred Gear** adalah artefak suci yang dibuat oleh Tuhan itu sendiri, yang dianugrahkan kepada manusia, **Sacred Gear** sendiri terdiri dari bermacam - macam bentuk maupun kekuatan, diantara sekian banyak **Sacred Gear** , ada 13 **Sacred Gear** yang digolongkan kategori Longinus, dan kabarnya kekuatan dari **Sacred Gear** tipe Longinus ini bahkan dapat membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri".Jelas Azazel kepada Naruto.

"Hee?!, b-bisa membunuh Tuhan?, mana ada yang seperti itu ?!".Balas Naruto seolah kurang percaya dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Azazel.

Azazel mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan.

"Yaa mana kutahu, tapi seperti itulah rumor yang beredar di kalangan para mahluk supranatural".Balas Azazel dengan santai.

"Jadi bagaimana?, apakah kau mau ikut aku ke Grigori untuk mengetahui jenis **Sacred Gear** mu?.Tanya kembali Azazel kepada Naruto.

"Hmm, akan aku pikirkan nanti Ojiisan, jujur saja aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mahluk supranatural, meskipun aku mempunyai kekuatan yang sama seperti mereka".Ucap Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

Azazel menghela nafas kecewa, jujur saja dirinya sangat penasaran dengan **Sacred Gear** Naruto, karena aura **Sacred Gear** Naruto sangat berbeda dengan aura **Sacred Gear** pada umumnya, aura **Sacred Gear** Naruto terkesan lebih gelap dan itu yang membuat Azazel penasaran.

"Haah baiklah, jika kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban mu, aku ada di danau tempatku biasa memancing, dan simpan gelang itu jangan sampai hilang".Ucap Azazel sambil tersenyum tipis kepada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Ha'i, arigatou atas pengertian nya Ojiisan".Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kearah Azazel.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Ojiisan, jaa ne".Lanjut Naruto yang tak lama kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Azazel di tempat sepi tersebut.

"Dia itu seenaknya saja, memanggilku Ossan, lalu Ojiisan, lalu Ossan lagi, haah".Keluh Azazel saat Naruto sudah pergi dari sana.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, tak lama kemudian dirinya menghela nafas, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 18:43, dan Naruto belum sempat makan dari tadi siang.

Setelah Naruto bertemu Azazel tadi Naruto langsung pulang ke appartementnya dan mengotak - ngatik laptopnya untuk mencari informasi tentang **Sacred Gear** yang Azazel katakan tadi, jujur saja dirinya sangat penasaran dengan yang namanya **Sacred Gear** yang disebut Azazel, apalagi yang termasuk golongan Longinus yang katanya dapat membunuh Tuhan.

Tapi setelah ber jam - jam mencari Naruto tidak mendapatkan informasi yang begitu berarti.

"Haah, apakah aku harus menerima tawaran Azazel Ojiisan ya".Guman Naruto bingung, karena di satu sisi dirinya sangat penasaran tentang **Sacred Gear** yang 'katanya' sih ada dalam dirinya, karena selama ini dirinya tidak pernah merasakan hal - hal aneh seperti super hero di film - film(?), tapi di sisi lain dirinya tidak mau terlibat dalam urusan mahluk - mahluk supranatural karena itu terlalu merepotkan.

"Lebih baik aku makan saja".Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa, dan tak lama kemudian dirinya berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak makanan dewa nya alias ramen instan.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolah, sambil memainkan smartphone nya, banyak para pejalan kaki yang memperhatikan Naruto, terutama kaum hawa, Naruto kini memakai kemeja putih yang lengan nya digulung sampai sikut, memperlihatkan jam tangan hitam yang melingkar pas di pergelangan tangan kirinya, blazer hitam khas seragam Kuoh Akademi dibiarkan bertengger dibahu kanan nya, memakai celana hitam panjang, dengan sepatu kets warna putih, benar - benar tidak mencerminkan seorang murid, namun meski begitu banyak kaum hawa yang memperhatikan Naruto dengan rona merah dipipinya dimulai dari siswi sma sampai para pekerja kantoran yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Naruto, sedangakan Naruto tidak menghiraukan nya karena dirinya sibuk dengan smartphone nya, bisa bahaya kalau dia nyasar lagi.

"Didepan belok kiri, lurus, belok kanan hmm".Naruto berguman tidak jelas sambil terus memperhatikan smartphone nya yang menunjukan peta kota Kuoh.

 **Bruukk ..**

"Ittai"

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Naruto pun menabrak seorang gadis, hingga gadis itu terjatuh.

"A-ah gomen nona, aku tidak sengaja".Ucap Naruto yang langsung mengulurkan tangan nya kepada perempuan yang ditabraknya tersebut.

"Umm ya, tidak apa - apa".Balas gadis tersebut sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Sekali lagi gomen, jaa ne".Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, sekejap kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nya, tak menyadari jika gadis yang ditabraknya memakai seragam Kuoh Akademi.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time ..**

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang baru saja sampai di gerbang sekolahnya hanya menyipitkan matanya saat melihat siluet seseorang yang dia kenali sedang bersidekap dada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Eh?, Akame - senpai?".Tanya Naruto saat dirinya sudah dekat dengan siluet orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Akame.

Akame yang merasakan seseorang menyebutkan namanya kemudian menoleh keasal suara dan melihat Naruto yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Sedang apa kau disini senpai?".Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn, menunggumu".Balas Akame datar, kemudian dirinya membuka tas nya, lalu mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang Naruto berikan semalam.

"Ini aku kembalikan, arigatou".Lanjut Akame sambil tersenyum tipis.

"A-ah iya senpai".Balas Naruto dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya saat melihat senyum Akame walaupun tipis tapi terlihat sangat manis.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, jangan lupa pulang sekolah untuk datang ke klub kendo".Ucap Akame yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto didepan gerbang, dan meninggalkan beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang seperti tengah menggosipkan kejadian pengembalian jaket tadi.

Bisa dibilang Akame merupakan siswi cukup populer di sekolah ini, karena parasnya yang cantik, dan jabatan nya sebagai ketua klub kendo, apalagi dengan tittle tidak terkalahkan nya dia dalam bermain pedang, membuat dirinya sangat mudah dikenali oleh siswa maupun siswi di Kuoh Akademi.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian memasukan jaket yang Akame berikan kedalam tasnya.

"Aww shit!".Naruto mengumpat pelan saat kakinya yang entah sengaja atau tidak diinjak oleh seseorang.

"Ah, gomen Naruto - kun, aku sengaja".Ucap orang yang menginjak kakinya tersebut dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"K-kurumi?".Naruto berujar sedikit kaget saat melihat sipelaku penginjakan kakinya yang ternyata adalah Kurumi.

"Hmm?, jadi kau sudah berani selingkuh ne Naruto - kun?".Ucap Kurumi disertai senyuman yang sangat manis.

Naruto yang melihat senyuman Kurumi sedikit mengeluarkan rona merah dipipinya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Naruto, bahwa senyum itu mengandung makna lain.

"H-ha?!, selingkuh dari siapa, aku bahkan tidak punya kekasih".Balas Naruto dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang bingung.

Dengan seketika senyuman Kurumi lenyap digantikan oleh ekspresi sedih yang seperti dibuat - buat.

"Hiks, aku kan calon istrimu, kau sudah berjanji dulu mau menikahiku, kau juga sudah menyentuh tubuhku !, dan kau sama sekali tidak menganggapku hiks".Kurumi berucap dengan nada yang sengaja dia tinggikan agar suaranya dapat didengar orang lain.

Dan kebetulan sekali gerbang sekolah kini tengah ramai - ramai nya oleh para siswa maupun siswi yang akan masuk ke sekolah.

Dan otomatis, karena ucapan Kurumi yang sedikit tinggi maka Naruto dan Kurumi kini menjadi bahan tatapan siswa dan siswi disana.

"A-ano, ini hanya salah paham, tidak usah kalian hiraukan kami".Ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan saat melihat tatapan tajam para siswa maupun siswi yang mendengar penuturan Kurumi sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang salah paham ha?!, hiks kau bahkan sudah menodaiku".Kurumi berkata dengan nada tinggi, dan di sertai isakan kecil, benar - benar seperti tokoh wanita di film - film yang suka ditonton ibu - ibu.

Dan kini para siswa maupun siswi yang mendengar penuturan Kurumi kembali menatap tajam Naruto.

"Keterlaluan kau Uzumaki"

"Laki - laki macam apa kau ini"

"Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menangis ala anime.

'Nama baik ku hancur'.Batin Naruto meratapi nasibnya.

"Baiklah, gomen - gomen".Ucap Naruto lesu, akan tambah parah jika dirinya kembali menyangkal ucapan Kurumi, meskipun yang diucapkan Kurumi tidak semuanya benar, tapi nampaknya semua siswa maupun siswi lebih percaya pada Kurumi daripada padanya.

"Umm daijobu Naruto - kun".Balas Kurumi yang kini sudah menghilangkan ekspresi sedihnya, dan digantikan dengan senyuman manis atau lebih tepatnya seringaian yang ditujukan kepada Naruto.

'Dia licik'.Batin Naruto sambil menatap Kurumi dengan air mata anime yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Waahh Kurumi - chan baik hati seklai ya"

"Bahkan setelah Uzumaki - teme itu tidak mengakuinya tadi, Kurumi - chan masih mau memaafkan nya dengan lapang dada"

"Seharusnya laki - laki brengsek seperti itu tidak usah dimaafkan"

"Benar - benar gadis idaman"

'Kenapa jadi aku yang mendapat tabiat buruk disini'.Batin Naruto yang kembali menangis ala anime saat mendengar beberapa siswa dan juga siswi yang malah mencela dirinya meskipun hanya sebagian sih.

"Naruto - kun~".Ucap Kurumi dengan nada manja kepada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dengan lesu lalu mengisyaratkan 'apa'.

"Gendong ~".Lanjut Kurumi yang masih memakai nada manja, disertai ekspresi malu - malu yang Naruto yakini hanya pura - pura.

"Tidak ma-".Ucapan Naruto terhenti kala melihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masih memperhatikan nya dengan Kurumi menatapnya tajam.

 **Glek ..**

Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kurumi yang kini memasang wajah sedih dengan mata uang berkaca - kaca.

'Kau benar - benar licik'.Batin Naruto meratapi nasibnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"B-baiklah".Dengan campuran antara tidak ikhlas dan tidak mau Naruto pun akhirnya berucap.

"Yeeaayy !".Kurumi berteriak girang layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan permen.

Lalu tanpa aba - aba, Kurumi langsung meloncat ke punggung Naruto dan melingkarkan lengan nya ke leher Naruto.

Dan beruntung Naruto dengan sigap menopang ehm pantat Kurumi dengan kedua tangan nya agar Kurumi tidak jatuh.

Dengan lesu Naruto pun mulai berjalan masuk ke sekolah, dengan Kurumi yang berada di gendongan nya, diikuti para siswa dan siwi yang tadi sempat jadi penonton kejadian 'mengejutkan' antara Naruto dan Kurumi.

"Makan nya jangan macam - macam denganku Naruto - kun~".Bisik Kurumi tepat ditelinga Naruto, sambil menjitat pipi Naruto dengan sensual.

Sedangkan Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya merinding.

"H-ha'i".Balas Naruto dengan nada takut, mungkin karena mahluk cantik satu ini sangat licik.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja, menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan nya karena kejadian tadi pagi digerbang sekolah.

"Uzumaki - kun?"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Naruto, dengan ogah - ogahan Naruto melirik keasal suara dan melihat seorang gadis berambut putih panjang bergelombang yang kini tengah berdiri disamping meja nya.

"Hmm?"Guman Naruto lesu, dirinya benar - benar tidak bersemangat pagi ini.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar Uzumaki - kun?".Ucap gadis tersebut seraya tersenyum manis.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung

"Kem-"

"Tidak boleh !"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, perkataan nya terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh gadis disebelahnya yaitu Kurumi.

"Apa masalahmu, Tokisaki - san?".Tanya sang gadis dengan delikan tajam kearah Kurumi.

"Heh, sembarangan membawa calon suami orang itu tidak boleh loh, Momo - chan".Balas Kurumi yang mulai menggaet tangan kiri Naruto dengan mesra.

Dan seluruh penghuni kelas pun menatap Naruto dengan horror, bisa - bisanya Naruto menjadi calon suami salah satu dari gadis idaman di Kuoh Akademi, meskipun Kurumi tidak sepopuler dua Great Onee - sama tapi kecantikan nya dapat di sejajarkan dengan dua Great Onee - sama di Kuoh ini.

"Heh?, aku tidak ada urusan dengan itu, aku hanya ingin mengajak Uzumaki - kun ke ruang osis karena ada yang ingin Kaichou bicarakan".Balas gadis berambut putih panjang bergelombang tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama Momo.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak Momo - chan".Ucap Kurumi dengan mata yang menatap tajam Momo.

Suasana kelas yang mendadak hening, meskipun sudah hening dari tadi sih, aura permusuhan antara dua gadis tersebut semakin terasa, sedangkan Naruto yang tidak tahu apa - apa hanya mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya bingung.

'Apa maunya iblis ini sih?!'.Batin Kurumi kesal, bukan tanpa alasan Kurumi tidak bersikap seperti sekarang ini kepada Naruto, dirinya hanya tidak ingin Naruto terseret kedalam urusan mahluk supranatural, karena bagaimana pun juga Naruto hanya manusia biasa.

"A-ano summimasen, bisakah kita bicarakan ini nanti?, sensei sudah datang".Ucap Naruto dengan takut - takut kepada dua gadis yang saling menatap tajam satu sama lain ini, karena dirinya melihat sang sensei sudah masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti Uzumaki - kun".Ucap Momo yang kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya.

Sedangkan Kurumi hanya mendengus, kemudian melepasan rangkulan nya pada tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah anak - anak, buka buku halaman 34"

"Ha'i sensei"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto berjalan pelan dikoridor sekolah yang sudah sepi, karena memang bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kini Naruto sedang menuju ke ruangan klub Kendo, beruntung Kurumi langsung pulang karena ada urusan, kalau tidak bisa - bisa nama baiknya kembali hilang gara - gara Kurumi.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya saat sudah sampai di pintu masuk klub Kendo, Naruto dapat melihat beberapa orang yang sedang berlatih tanding karena memang pintu ruangan klub Kendo tidak ditutup.

"Summimasen".Naruto berucap dengan agak keras.

Dengan serentak semua anggota klub Kendo pun menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara, dan melihat Naruto yang kini sedang berdiri di pintu masuk ruangan klub.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya".Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berucap dengan datar saat melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Ha'i Akame - senpai".Balas Naruto kepada sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Akame.

Sedangkan anggota klub Kendo lain hanya memandang Naruto dengan rona merah dipipinya, mungkin karena mengingat kejadian tempo hari yang melibatkan Taichou mereka dan juga Naruto atau mungkin ada alasan lain.

"Baiklah semuanya, mulai hari ini Naruto - san akan menjadi salah satu dari klub ini, jadi mohon kalian bisa membimbingnya".Ucap Akame dengan lantang.

"Ha'i Taichou".Balas anggota klub Kendo serempak.

"Sebelum itu, kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu, Naruto - san".Ucap Akame seraya mempersilahkan Naruto untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ha'i".Balas Naruto patuh, kemudian berjalan kedepan semua anggota klub.

"Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, Yoroshiku ne".Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum kecil yang kemudian membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Yoroshiku Naruto - kun~".Balas semua anggota klub Kendo serempak, dan jangan lupakan mata mereka yang kini bersinar dengan efek bintang - bintang, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ada lelaki yang masuk ke klub mereka.

Dan Naruto yang dilihat seperti itu oleh semua anggota klub Kendo hanya tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ambil ini"

 **Hap ..**

Naruto pun menangkap sebuah shinai yang dilemparkan oleh Akame.

"Kita akan berlatih tanding".Ucap Akame yang kini juga memegang sebuah shinai sambil memasang kuda - kuda bertarung, anggota yang lain pun mulai memberikan jarak yang cukup untuk Naruto dan Akame.

"Umm baiklah".Naruto pun menaruh tasnya, lalu membuka blazer sekolahnya dan menggulung kemeja putihnya.

"Psstt Naruto - kun sangat tampan ya"

"Kyaa beruntungnya kita Naruto - kun masuk klub ini"

"Naruto - kun kereenn ~"

Dan berbagai bisik - bisik pun dapat Naruto dengar, dan Naruto hanya merespon dengan senyum kecil.

Mengambil kuda - kuda yang cukup simpel, Naruto mengacungkan shinai nya kedepan.

"Mari kita mulai senpai".Ucap Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

Sedangkan Akame yang melihat Naruto tersenyum kecil hanya mengeluarkan sedikit rona merah dipipinya, apalagi dengan penampilan Naruto sekarang, yang dimata Akame terlihat keren.

Menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri untuk menghilangkan pikiran asburdnya, kemudian Akame menatap tajam Naruto.

"Hajime".Ucap Akame yang langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan biasa.

 **Tak ..**

Naruto menahan serangan Akame, kemudian mendorong shinainya lalu berniat menebas pergelangan tangan Akame yang memegang shinai, tapi Akame dengan sigap berkelit menghindar kemudian kembali menyerang Naruto dengan kali ini dengan gerakan cepat.

 **Tak .. Tak .. Tak ..**

Naruto terus menahan serangan yang dilancarkan Akame san sesekali melakukan serangan balasan, namun belum satupun serangan nya mengenai Akame, karena Akame berhasil menahan semua serangan Naruto.

"S-sugoii~"

"Tak kusangka Naruto - kun dapat mengimbangi Taichou"

Anggota klub Kendo yang menonton latih tanding antara Akame dan Naruto hanya menatapnya antusias, ada juga yang memuji Naruto karena Naruto dapat mengimbangi serangan - serangan Akame.

"Kau lumayan juga Naruto - san".Puji Akame karena Naruto berhasil menahan setiap serangan nya.

"Arigatou senpai".Balas Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto dapat melihat Akame yang sedikit melompat kebelakang untuk mengambil jarak.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya heran, tapi tak lama kemudian matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat Akame menggunakan kuda - kuda yang berbeda.

"Mari kita naikkan level permainan ini Naruto - san".Ucap Akame yang kemudian melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

 **Tak ..**

Naruto kembali menahan serangan Akame, namun entah kenapa kali ini Naruto agak sedikit kesusahan karena tekanan yang diberikan Akame kini bertambah besar dari sebelumnya.

 **Tak .. Tak .. Tak ..**

'Shit !, tenaga dan kecepatan nya bertambah, apa - apaan ini ?!'.Batin Naruto menatap horror Akame sambil terus menahan serangan Akame, kali ini Naruto benar - benar dipojokkan, karena dirinya sama sekali belum melakukan serangan balasan dari tadi, yang dia lakukan hanya bertahan, menghindar dan bertahan.

 **Tak .. Kraakk ..**

Mata Naruto membulat saat melihat shinai yang dipakainya patah saat menahan ayunan shinai Akame untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **Duk ..**

Akame yang melihat Naruto lengah pun dengan sigap menyabetkan shinainya pada kaki Naruto hingga Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan lalu duduk dilantai.

"Menyerah?".Tanya Akame sambil mengacungkan shinai nya keleher Naruto.

"A-haha aku menyerah senpai".Balas Naruto yang baru sadar dari kekagetan nya sambil mengacungkan kedua lengan nya keatas.

Akame tersenyum kecil.

"Gomen, apa kau terluka?".Tanya Akame pada Naruto yang kini sudah bangun.

"Daijobu senpai".Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini latih tandingnya sampai disini saja, kita lanjutkan lain waktu, kalian boleh pulang sekarang"

"Ha'i Taichou"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto kini sedang berjalan menuju appartementnya, Naruto baru saja pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan di kota Kuoh, karena makanan para dewa di appartement nya hampir habis, maka dari itu sepulang sekolah tadi, Naruto langsung berangkat menuju pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli makanan para dewanya dan juga beberapa kebutuhan sehari - harinya.

Melirik jam tangan nya, Naruto dapat melihat waktu yang sudah menunjukan pukul 19:23.

"Eh? itukan si ero - teme".Guman Naruto saat melihat seorang lelaki bersurai cokelat yang tengah berjalan dengan gontai dipinggir jalan.

"Oii ero - teme!".Teriak Naruto kepada sosok berambut cokelat tersebut.

Orang tersebut menolehkan kepalanya kepada Naruto.

"Eh Uzumaki - san?".Tanya orang tersebut dengan sedikit kaget.

"Kau habis belanja makanan?".Tanya kembali orang tersebut saat melihat belanjaan Naruto yang lumayan banyak itu.

"Iya, kau sendiri sedang apa ero - teme?, dan panggil aku Naruto saja".Ucap Naruto.

"Ah ya, aku sedang mengalami sedikit masalah Naruto - san, dan kau juga jangan memanggilku ero - teme, panggil saja namaku".Balas orang tersebut dengan agak kesal diakhir kalimatnya kepada Naruto.

"Aku lupa siapa namamu".Balas Naruto sambil nyengir gaje.

"Namaku Issei, Hyodou Issei".Ucap orang tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama Issei dengan lesu, sepertinya dirinya benar - benar mengalami masalah yang serius.

"Oh ya, kau sedang punya masalah apa Issei - san?".Tanya Naruto sambil sedikit melirik Issei yang berjalan disampingnya.

Issei terlihat bingung mau menceritakan nya atau tidak, tak lama kemudian Issei menghela nafas.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika teman mu sedang dalam bahaya Naruto - san?".Tanya Issei.

"Tentu saja menyelematkan nya baka".Balas Naruto cepat.

"Meskipun teman kita itu berada di pihak yang berbeda dari kita?".Tanya kembali Issei dengan memandang Naruto.

"Tentu saja, karena teman tetaplah teman, apapun resikonya kalau aku mengalami hal itu, aku akan tetap menyelamatkan nya, karena suatu saat aku akan menyesal jika aku telat menyelamatkan nya".Jelas Naruto dengan bijak.

Issei terlihat tertegun sesaat, kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Arigatou atas saran nya Naruto - san, aku pergi dulu".Balas Issei yang langsung berlari menuju arah gereja, meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa ya?"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto kini sedang duduk dengan bimbang disofa appartement nya, melirik jam tangan nya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 20:34.

"Azazel Ojiisan ada di danau tidak ya?".Guman Naruto bingung.

Setelah berfikir seharian, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyetujui tawaran Azazel untuk mengetahui tentang **Sacred Gear** yang ada ditubuhnya, dirinya juga sangat penasaran dengan itu, maka dari itu kini Naruto berniat menemui Azazel, dan yang menjadi masalah Naruto tidak tahu rumah Azazel dan dia hanya tau kebiasaan Azazel memancing di danau.

"Lebih baik aku kesana saja langsung".Guman Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya pelan.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto beranjak dari situ, kemudian mengambil jaket yang Akame kembalikan tadi pagi lalu memakainya.

 **Cklekk ..**

Naruto membuka pintu appartementnya kemudian menutupnya lagi, tak lupa juga untuk menguncinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian Naruto pun beranjak dari situ, tujuan nya adalah danau tempat Azazel memancing.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time ..**

"Haah".Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, setelah sampai didanau, Naruto tidak menemukan batang hidung Azazel, yang artinya mungkin Azazel sedang ada urusan.

 **Plukk ..**

"Whooaa Ojiisan, kau mengagetkan ku!".Teriak Naruto saat melihat pelaku penepukan pundaknya yang tak lain ternyata adalah Azazel.

Sedangkan Azazel hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disini gaki?".Tanya Azazel sambil memandang Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku mencarimu Ojiisan".Balas Naruto yang kemudian mengambil nafas pelan.

"Soal tawaran waktu itu, aku menerimanya".Lanjut Naruto.

Azazel tersenyum senang.

"Yosh, ayo kita ke Grigori sekarang, kau membawa gelang yang kuberikan kemarin kan?".Tanya Azazel dengan semangat.

"Tentu Ojiisan".Balas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gelang hitam dari saku nya lalu memakinya.

"Ayo kita berangkat"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto kini tengah berjalan disamping Azazel matanya melihat - lihat suasana Grogori yang tak ada bedanya dengan dunia manusia.

Banyak Da - Tenshi yang melihat Naruto dengan pandangan sinis, merendahkan bahkan ada yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menggoda, yang pasti yang terkahir itu dilakukan oleh Da - Tenshi bergender perempuan tentunya.

"Ano Ossan, kau ini jenis mahluk apa memangnya?".Tanya Naruto pada Azazel yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku ini seorang Da - Tenshi, Naruto".Balas Azazel santai.

"Heh?, Da - Tenshi? bhaha jangan bercanda Ossan, mana ada malaikat jatuh, memangnya kau tersandung batu apa hingga terjatuh Ossan hahaha".Balas Naruto sambil tertawa keras di samping Azazel.

Sedangkan Azazel yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan membiarkan Naruto tertawa sepuasnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time ..**

Azazel mengelus dagunya pelan, alisnya menaut bingung, Azazel sungguh heran dengan **Sacred Gear** Naruto yang masih belum bisa dibangkitkan, padahal dia sudah melakukan beberapa metode yang dapat membangkitkan **Sacred Gear** pada Naruto.

"Haah, mungkin kau salah merasakan Ossan, aku mungkin tidak mempunyai **Sacred Gear** seperti yang kau bilang".Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Hmm, tidak Naruto, aku tidak mungkin salah, aku benar - benar merasakan aura **Sacred Gear** di tubuhmu, mungkin kita akan mencoba cara yang lebih ekstrim".Ucap Azazel dengan seringaian yang terpampang jelas dibibirnya.

"Es krim?".Guman Naruto heran, nampaknya pendengaran Naruto sedikit terganggu.

"Kita akan ke Training Ground, ingat Naruto **Sacred Gear** itu adalah perwujudan dari keinginanmu, semakin kuat keinginanmu maka akan semakin kuat pula **Sacred Gear** mu".Jelas Azazel kepada Naruto, dan Naruto pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ha'i Ossan".Balas Naruto yang kemudian berjalan mengikuti Azazel menuju Training Ground.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Training Ground, Azazel langsung menyuruh Naruto memilih senjata yang akan dia pakai, karena di sana disediakan berbagai macam senjata, dimulai dari tombak, kapak, katana, pedang, belati dan lain - lain.

Dan Naruto pun mengambil dua katana sebagai senjatanya.

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa Ossan?".Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Azazel bingung.

"Gampang, kau hanya perlu bertahan hidup".Ucap Azazel sambil menyeringai, kemudian dia membuat sebuah Light Spear lalu melemparkan nya kearah Naruto.

 **Dhuuarr ..**

Naruto menatap horror ledakan yang dihasilkan Light Spear Azazel, untung saja dirinya bisa menghindar.

Azazel kembali membuat Light Spear ditangan nya, kemudian kembali melemparkan nya kearah Naruto.

"Anggaplah ini pertarungan nyata Naruto, kuatkan keinginan mu untuk bertahan hidup".Ucap Azazel disela - sela kegiatan nya menghujani Naruto dengan Light Spearnya.

 **Dhuarr .. Dhuaarr .. Dhuuarr ..**

Ledakan demi ledakan pun terdengar di Training Ground tersebut.

"Hosh hosh ini benar - benar hosh gila !".Teriak Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah - engah karena kelelahan, salahkan saja dirinya yang jarang berlatih fisik hingga baru dua menit saja latih tanding dengan Azazel dirinya sudah sangat kelelahan, bahkan dari tadi Naruto belum menyerang Azazel, dan hanya kewalahan menghindari Light Spear yang dilempar Azazel.

"Haah, aku menyerah Ossan".Ucap Naruto yang sepertinya tidak sanggup lagi sambil mengangkat kedua tangan nya diatas kepala.

"Menghindar atau kau akan mati gaki".Ucap Azazel yang kembali melempar Light Spearnya kearah Naruto.

Naruto menatap horror Light Spear yang kini melaju kencang kearahnya.

"Ingat Naruto, jika kau nanti sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan, andalkan lah tekadmu, karena tekad adalah kekuatan terbesar yang ada pada semua mahluk hidup"

Naruto teringat akan perkataan mendiang ibunya dulu sebelum meninggal.

"Tekad ya".Guman Naruto pelan, Naruto kemudian mengingat - ngingat alasan nya untuk hidup, tak lama kemudian dirinya tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak akan mati disini !".Teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

Dan Azazel yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian Naruto menatap Light Spear yang semakin dekat itu dengan penuh tekad kuat untuk bertahan hidup.

'Aku pasti bisa'.Batin Naruto menyemangati.

"Hyyaaaa".Teriak Naruto sambil bersiap - siap mengubah jalur Light Spear Azazel menggunakan katana yang dia pegang.

 **Trannkk ..**

 **Sriingg .. Dhuuarr ..**

Mata Azazel sedikit membulat melihat pergerakan Naruto yang lebih gesit dari sebelum nya berhasil mengubah jalur Light Spear nya menggunakan katana yang dia pegang.

Dan Azazel kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Naruto yang melesat dengan cepat kearahnya.

 **Traankkk ..**

Azazel menahan ayunan katana Naruto dengan Light Spear ditangan nya.

 **Trankk .. Trankk .. Traankk ..**

Azazel cukup kewalahan menahan serangan Naruto yang menggunakan dua katana sekaligus itu.

"Heh, kau hebat juga ga-".Perkataan Azazel terputus saat matanya melihat kearah Naruto, lebih tepatnya mata Naruto yang kini berubah dari Onyx menjadi merah darah dengan satu tomoe yang mengelilingi nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued ..**

Tahap kekuatan **Sacred Gear** Naruto :

 **\- Tomoe satu :** Membuat gerakan lebih cepat, mengcopy gerakan lawan, membaca gerakan lawan satu detik sebelum terjadi.

 **\- Tomoe dua : -**

 **\- Tomoe tiga : -**

 **[Balance Breaker] : -**

 **[Ultimate Balance Breaker] : -**

A/N : Yo minna :v, ada yang nunggu fic ini up ? :v, gimana chap ini ? Sacred Gear Naru tahapan nya akan saya buat seperti diatas, dan Naruto disini ga akan langsung Godlike gomen, saya lebih suka yang bertahap, dan sudah jelas sekali Sacred Gear Naru ini Sharingan :v.

Dan pasti sudah pada tau Sacred Gear Naru itu apa :v, dan gomen jika chap ini kurang memuaskan, soalnya saya sih belum terlalu mengerti soal Sacred Gear atau kekuatan di DxD.

Buat Fic yang satu lagi mungkin dipending dulu, ide nya ngilang :v.

Dan ini balasan beberapa review chap kemarin :

aldianwarawiri123 : Kurumi memang vampire lebih tepatnya half blood, fb ada, pm aja, arigatou saran nya.

titoallstar : karena takdir :v, Naruto ga langsung godlike gomen.

Deva gremory : liat aja kedepan nya

blankZazk : Arigatou saran nya.

sederhana : masa seh ? :v

Seneal : Arigatou saran nya.

Gery Familias : nanti di chap chap depan.

Taufiqqurrahman172 : harem

, Naru ga bakal saya tambahin Sacred Gear karena ultimate balance breaker Naru aja kekuatan nya setara sama dewa ntar :v.

aja nanti :v

Arigatou buat yang udah review, fav and foll, dan saya jelaskan lagi Kurumi itu half blood vampire, jadi tidak sepenuhnya dia vampire, dan Sacred Gear Naru itu Sharingan.

Sekali lagi arigatou buat semuanya..

Dan untuk yang masih kurang jelas ciri - ciri Naru di fic ini bisa liat cover.

Bila ada yang kurang jelas silahkan cantumkan di kolom review, silahkan juga kasih kritik dan saran nya.

Sekali lagi Arigatou ..

Saya undur diri dulu kalau begitu, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ..

Ootsutsuki Al ..

 **Logout ..**


	4. Chapter 4

**:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : - Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] x High School DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Rated : M ( Mature )**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal - abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, SemiCannon, SacredGear!Naru, Human!Naru and Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda polos yang bahkan tidak tahu apa - apa tentang yang namanya mahluk 'supranatural' tapi dirinya terpaksa harus terseret kedalam urusan mahluk 'supranatural' karena **Sacred Gear** yang ada ditubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : A Superb Day**

Azazel mengelus dagunya pelan sambil memandang Naruto yang kini berbaring sambil terengah - engah di Training Ground, mereka baru saja menyudahi latih tanding nya, dan **Sacred Gear** Naruto juga sudah bangkit, tapi ada yang mengganjal dibenak Azazel, **Sacred Gear** itu umumnya adalah artefak suci yang berwujudkan sebuah benda, mau itu cincin, gauntlet, tombak atau benda lain nya.

Tapi dalam kasus Naruto, **Sacred Gear** nya tidak berbentuk benda, melainkan mata nya sendiri.

Pertama Azazel tidak meyakini mata Naruto yang berubah itu adalah **Sacred Gear** , tapi lama kelamaan Azazel sadar, bahwa dari matanya itulah aura **Sacred Gear** Naruto berasal.

"Kehh, ini benar - benar menarik, bahkan menurutku lebih menarik dari **Sacred Gear Longinus** sekalipun".Guman Azazel sambil terkekeh pelan.

Tak lama kemudian Azazel berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil membawa sebotol air mineral yang didapatnya entah darimana.

"Ini".Ucap Azazel sambil menyodorkan botol tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou Ossan".Balas Naruto yang kemudian mengambil botol minuman tersebut, kemudian meminumnya dalam keadaan telentang.

"Ossan, jadi kekuatan **Sacred Gear** ku apa?".Tanya Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan acara minumnya.

"Hmm, entahlah Naruto, **Sacred Gear** mu sungguh berbeda dari yang lain, tapi dari latih tanding tadi aku tahu sebagian kekuatan **Sacred Gear** mu itu".Balas Azazel sambil memasang pose berfikir.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Azazel.

"Apa itu Ossan?".Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hmm, pertama kecepatan mu bertambah cepat, yang kedua kau bisa meng - copy gerakan ku, hmm mungkin hanya itu saja yang kita ketahui soal kemampuan **Sacred Gear** mu saat ini".Jelas Azazel sambil mengangkat bahunya pelan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Etto Ossan, aku ingin buang air kecil, bisa kau tunjukan letak toiletnya dimana?".Ucap Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri dari acara telentang nya.

"Oh tentu, kau tinggal melewati jalan tadi, lalu belok kiri, lurus ke koridor lalu belok kanan".Jelas Azazel, yang kemudian duduk sambil membuka sebuah buku kuno.

"Ha'i ha'i"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

"Setelah dikoridor itu belok kiri atau belok kanan ya?".Guman Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan.

'Hmm di dunia manusia kanan selalu dilambangkan sebagai kebaikan atau keberuntungan dan kiri sebagai keburukan atau kesialan, karena ini bukan di dunia manusia, mungkin disini malah berlaku hal yang sebaliknya, yaitu kanan sebagai keburukan atau kesialan dan kiri sebagai kebaikan atau keberuntungan, ohoho kau memang jenius Naruto'.Batin Naruto sambil berpose berfikir ala detektif dunia.

"Yosshh, keberuntungan aku datang !".Teriak Naruto yang kemudian berbelok kearah kiri.

Naruto mengernyit saat melihat sebuah pintu yang terlihat elegan.

"Untuk ukuran toilet, pintunya nampak seperti pintu kamar mewah".Guman Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Ugh, aku sudah tidak tahan".Lanjut Naruto sambil memegangi selangkangan nya dengan kedua tangan.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, dan Naruto dapat melihat sebuah ruangan mirip kamar dengan nuansa putih tersaji didepan nya.

"Mungkinkah toilet disini sama dengan kamar hotel didunia manusia, sugoii ne".Ucap Naruto yang nampaknya mulai salah kaprah.

"Ah aku sudah tidak tahan".Rutuk Naruto yang kemudian celingak - celinguk mencari kamar mandi ataupun toilet terdekat.

Naruto yang sedang celingak - celinguk kemudian mendengar sebuah suara keran air di pintu samping ranjang dengan ukuran besar didepan nya.

"Suara air?!, artinya kamar mandi !".Teriak Naruto kegirangan, yang tanpa aba - aba langsung memasuki pintu tersebut yang ternyata benar adalah pintu kamar mandi.

Membuka resteling celananya dengan cepat kemudian melakukan ritual buang air kecilnya dengan khidmat.

"Ahh leganya".Guman Naruto yang masih memegang batangan masa depan nya itu sambil melihat kesekeliling.

"Eh?"

Naruto mengerjap - ngerjakan matanya saat melihat kesamping, seorang gadis bersurai kuning bergaya twintail yang nampaknya baru saja selesai mandi dengan keadaan masih telanjang, memandang Naruto dan juniornya yang belum di amankan dengan muka merah padam.

"Kyyaaaaa Hentaii !"

 **Duaaakkhhh ..**

"Shiitt, my juniorr"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan, bersama Azazel dan dua orang yang salah satunya Naruto telah jumpai saat insiden tadi.

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya Tou - san harus hukum dia seberat - beratnya".Ucap satu - satunya gadis diruangan tersebut sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang kini hanya bisa berkeringat dingin dibuatnya.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Tou - san oleh gadis tersebut hanya menghela nafas pasrah walau dirinya juga kesal dengan bocah laki - laki yang tiba - tiba masuk ke kamar putrinya itu, kalau saja dia bukan murid Azazel mungkin dia sudah mencincangnya dari tadi.

"Hahaha, kau sungguh beruntung bisa melihat tubuhnya Naruto".Ucap Azazel nista dan dihadiahi dengan tatapan tajam pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Aku hanya bercanda Shemhazai, Liese".Lanjut Azazel sambil berkeringat dingin.

Sedangkan Shemhazai hanya mengehela nafas dengan tingkah Azazel, berbeda dengan Liese yang hanya mendengus sambil melipatkan tangan nya didepan dada.

"A-ano itu sebenarnya hanya salah paham".Naruto yang sekian lama diam akhirnya berucap, mencoba meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi.

"Kau bilang salah paham ha?, kau masuk ke kamar mandiku d-dan arrgghhh mati kau hentai !".Teriak perempuan bersurai pirang twintail yang kita ketahui bernama Liese dengan muka merah padam sambil menciptakan sebuah Light Spear berukuran kecil.

"Oi oii m-matte matte !".Naruto berkeringat dingin saat melihat Light Spear yang diciptakan Liese.

"Haahh, kurasa kita biarkan saja mereka yang menyelesaikan urusan nya sendiri Shemhazai".Ucap Azazel yang kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan dan diikuti Shemhazai dibelakang nya.

"Oii Ossan bantu aku oii !".Teriak Naruto mulai panik.

"Oh iya Liese, jangan terlalu lama menyiksa nya".Ucap Shemhazai sebelum benar - benar pergi dari ruangan tersebut bersama Azazel.

"Hehh?!, apa maksudnya itu oii oii !".Teriak Naruto panik sambil menggedor - gedor pintu ruangan yang mendadak tidak bisa terbuka.

"Ne hentai - kun, bagaimana kalau kita bermain - main sebentar ne?".Ucap Liese sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya dengan sensual, dan jangan lupakan tangan kanan nya yang kini bersiap melepaskan Light Spear yang dibuatnya kearah Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya junior Naruto.

Naruto yang tahu sasaran gadis gila itupun dengan cepat menutupi selangkangan nya dengan kedua tangan.

"Oii matte, kita bisa bicarakan ini bai-"

 **Slebb ..**

"Aku tidak perlu bicara dengan orang mesum sepertimu".Balas Liese yang baru saja melemparkan Light Spear nya kearah selangkangan Naruto.

"Ups nampaknya aku sedikit meleset, baiklah yang ini tidak akan meleset".Lanjut Liese sambil kembali membuat Light Spear kecil ditangan nya dan jangan lupakan seringaian kecil yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

 **Gleekk ..**

Naruto meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, melirik kebawah Naruto dapat melihat Light Spear yang dilempar Liese tadi yang hanya beberapa cm dibawah juniornya.

"Jaa ne hentai - kun junior".Ucap Liese yang kembali melemparkan Light Spearnya kearah Naruto atau lebih tepatnya kepada Naruto junior.

"Shit !".Naruto mengumpat pelan, kemudian berguling kesamping guna menghindari Light Spear yang dilemparkan Liese.

 **Slebb ..**

Belum sempat bernafas lega Naruto kembali dikejutkan dengan Light Spear yang terus - terusan muncul mengincarnya, sehingga mau tak mau Naruto berlari mengelilingi ruangan ini guna menghindari Light Spear yang dilempar Liese.

"O-oii oii matte gyaaahhh !"

 **Slebb .. Slebb .. Slebb ..**

"Mati kau hentai - kun hahaha!".Liese tertawa seperti psycho sejati sambil terus membuat lalu melemparkan Light Spear kearah Naruto.

'Kenapa hidupku tak jauh dari gadis sadis kami - sama'.Batin Naruto meratapi nasibnya.

"Aku menyerahh !".Teriak Naruto yang kini sudah berhenti berlari, lalu mengangkat kedua tangan nya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan karena berlari.

"Ah baiklah, lagipula akan lebih baik jika kau dijadikan hentai cincang".Ucap Liese sambil menghilangkan Light Spearnya lalu membuat sebuah Light Sword ditangan nya.

Liese pun berlari kearah Naruto yang memandang nya horror.

 **Dukk ..**

"E-eehhh !"

 **Bruukk ..**

Liese yang sedang berlari kearah Naruto tiba - tiba tersandung dan membuatnya oleng kedepan hingga menubruk Naruto.

 **Cklekk ..**

"Apa urusan kalian sudah sele-"

Azazel dan Shemhazai hanya cengo ditempat saat melihat posisi Liese dan Naruto, Liese yang menindih Naruto dengan kedua tangan berada dipipi Naruto, dan juga bibir mereka yang entah kenapa bisa menyatu, dan jangan lupakan tangan Naruto yang menopang dada Liese.

"A-aa i-ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan !".Teriak Liese yang dengan cepat bangun dari posisi 'enak'nya tadi bersama Naruto dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Naruto pun hanya diam sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Nice pose Naruto !".Ucap Azazel sambil membersihkan darah yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya lalu memberi jempol kearah Naruto.

"Ojiisan !".Teriak Liese protes dengan wajah memerah.

"Anakku sudah dewasa".Ucap Shemhazai sambil memalingkan muka nya yang sedikit memerah.

Dan Liese yang mendengarnya pun semakin gelagapan tidak jelas.

"Bibirnya manis"

"Diam kau hentai - yaro !"

 **Duakkhhh ..**

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

"Ughh, pukulan gadis gila itu sangat sakit".Guman Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan menuju sekolahnya sambil mengelus pipinya yang masih memar karena kejadian kemarin.

"Naruto - kun ~"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang Naruto kenal tak jauh darinya.

Melihat keasal suara dan Naruto dapat melihat Kurumi yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Shit !".Umpat Naruto pelan sambil memandang horror Kurumi yang kini berjalan kearahnya dan dengan seenak udelnya menggandeng tangan kiri Naruto dengan mesra.

"Oii oii".Ucap Naruto tak terima karena Kurumi menggandeng tangan nya tiba - tiba.

Kurumi pun memandang tajam Naruto dan alhasil Naruto hanya bisa ciut dibuatnya, bagi Naruto Kurumi merupakan mahluk terlicik di dunia ini.

"Ne, pipimu kenapa ?".Tanya Kurumi saat melihat pipi kiri Naruto yang memar.

"Ah tidak apa - apa, in-".Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat Kurumi yang berhenti berjalan kemudian menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Daijobu?".Tanya Kurumi pelan dengan mata sayu kepada Naruto.

 **Glekk ..**

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat Kurumi yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya, dan entah dorongan dari mana Naruto pun melakukan hal sama.

"Ekkhheemm !"

Dan sebuah deheman keras pun menghentikan kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan.

Kurumi nampak mendecih kesal.

"Eh Akame - senpai?".Ucap Naruto saat melihat pelaku pendeheman yang tak lain adalah Akame.

"Hm?".Balas Akame singkat sambil membalas tatapan tajam yang diberikan Kurumi padanya.

 **Hening ..**

Suasana dijalan tersebut mendadak hening.

Akame dan Kurumi nampak saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"A-ano kita sudah hampir telat ke sekolah".Ucap Naruto takut - takut.

"Hn, ayo berangkat".Ucap keduanya bersamaan kemudian menggaet (baca : Menyeret) Naruto ke sekolah.

'Kenapa hidupku jadi begini Kami - sama'.Batin Naruto sambil menangis ala anime.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto kini tengah berjalan pulang menuju appartement nya, entah perasaan Naruto saja atau memang benar, hari ini Kurumi terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, dari tadi dirinya dikelas melihat Kurumi nampak murung dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm mungkin dia sedang ada masalah".Guman Naruto sambil memandang matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam.

"Siapa yang sedang ada masalah Naruto - kun?"

"Heeehh?!"

Naruto berjingkit kaget saat seseorang tiba - tiba menyahuti gumanan nya dengan pertanyaan, dan yang paling mengejutkan orang yang mengagetkan nya adalah orang yang ada dipikiran nya tadi.

"K-kurumi, sedang apa kau disini?".Tanya Naruto yang lumayan kaget atas kedatangan Kurumi.

Kurumi tersenyum lembut.

"Lie, aku hanya ingin sedikit menghabiskan waktu bersamamu".Balas Kurumi sambil menatap langit sore.

"Ada apa Kurumi?, k-kau terlihat banyak pikiran, dari pagi aku memperhatikan mu kau hanya murung saja".Tanya Naruto sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya dan Kurumi pun juga menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ne ne, apakah Naruto - kun tertarik padaku hingga memperhatikan ku teruss hmm?!".Goda Kurumi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto.

"Heehh?!".Naruto sendiri hanya memerah sambil merutuki perkataan nya tadi.

"Hihihi, kau itu gampang sekali digoda ya Naruto - kun".Balas Kurumi sambil tertawa hambar akan tingkah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertegun melihat Kurumi, Kurumi yang berbeda dari biasanya, dan ada sebuah perasaan yang mengatakan jika dia bukanlah Kurumi yang dia kenal.

"K-kau siapa?".Tanya Naruto sambil memandang Kurumi.

"Ha?!".Kurumi nampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Kau siapa, kau tidak seperti Kurumi yang aku kenal, Kurumi yang ku kenal itu seenaknya sendiri, licik, sadis, meskipun aku kurang menyukai semua sifatnya tapi aku lebih menyukai Kurumi yang biasanya, bukan Kurumi yang terlihat menyembunyikan kesedihan nya seperti sekarang ini".Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Kurumi.

Kurumi sendiri sedikit tersentak kaget atas penuturan Naruto, tak lama kemudian dirinya menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"A-aku takut".Ucap Kurumi pelan.

"Hee?".Balas Naruto tidak mengerti.

"A-aku takut kau tidak mau lagi berteman denganku karena sikapku d-dan juga tentang jati diriku yang asli".Balas Kurumi pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, selama ini dirinya memang mencoba berteman dengan manusia, tapi disaat jati dirinya yang sebenarnya diketahui, orang yang Kurumi anggap teman itu meninggalkan nya, dan yang paling parah ada yang bahkan mencoba membunuhnya, dan lagi Kurumi bimbang dia takut Naruto akan dalam bahaya jika terlibat dalam urusan mahluk supranatural sepertinya.

"Daijobu, malah dengan sikapmu itu aku dapat kejadian menyenangkan".Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

 **Dukk ..**

"H-hentai!".Ucap Kurumi yang nampaknya salah mengartikan ucapan Naruto tadi, sambil menyikut pelan perut Naruto.

"Oii oii, apa - apaan itu tadi?".Ucap Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Oh iya, tentang jati dirimu yang sebenarnya maksudnya apa?, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti".Lanjut Naruto dengan muka bertanya kearah Kurumi.

Kurumi yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto kembali menunduk dan membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Kau itu ternyata kalau malu - malu seperti ini lebih kawaii ya".Ucap Naruto sambil mencubit pelan pipi Kurumi.

Sedangkan Kurumi yang di puji seperti itu hanya memerah, kemudian menginjak kaki Naruto dengan keras.

"Aw ittai, kau ini".Ringis Naruto pelan sambil mengelus kakinya yang diinjak Kurumi.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, kita bicarakan ini besok saja, kau mau ku antar pulang?".Lanjut Naruto sambil melihat matahari yang sudah terbenam sepenuhnya.

Kurumi hanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku akan menginap di appartement mu".Ucap Kurumi.

"Ap- Oii oii matte"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

"Jadi?".Tanya Naruto kepada Kurumi yang kini tengah duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan tempat duduknya.

Setelah kejadian diperjalanan tadi, Kurumi bersama Naruto pun pulang ke appartement Naruto, dan kini Naruto menagih penjelasan Kurumi soal perkataan nya di perjalanan tadi.

"A-aku ini sebenarnya ..".Kurumi menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"A-aku ini seorang Vampire".Lanjut Kurumi pelan sambil membuang muka kearah lain, tidak mau melihat ekspresi yang akan ditunjukan Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget untuk sesaat, kemudian dirinya menunduk membiarkan poni rambut nya menutupi wajahnya.

"A-apa kau membenciku Naruto?".Tanya Kurumi dengan nada yang bergetar seperti menahan tangis, jujur saja dirinya tidak akan sanggup jika Naruto benar - benar akan membencinya dan meninggalkan nya.

"SUGOII !".Teriak Naruto tiba - tiba sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang kini terlihat sangat cerah dengan mata yang terdapat bintang - bintang kecil.

"Kau Vampire seperti yang di film - film itu, woaahh sugoii ne, tak kusangka ada vampire seimut dan secantik dirimu".Lanjut Naruto sambil mengelus dagunya pelan dengan ekspresi kagum.

"Eh?".Kurumi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan muka yang memerah karena penuturan Naruto tadi.

Jujur saja sikap Naruto ini duluar dugaan Kurumi, Kurumi kira Naruto akan ketakutan padanya atau mengusirnya dan tidak mau berteman dengan nya lagi.

"N-naruto?".Ucap Kurumi pelan.

"Hm?, apa?".Tanya balilk Naruto dengan heran.

Kurumi beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan pelan kearah Naruto.

"K-kau tidak membenciku?".Tanya Kurumi sambil menunduk.

"Hee?, tentu saja tidak, memangnya kau salah apa hingga aku harus membencimu?".Tanya balik Naruto tidak mengerti.

Kurumi dengan cepat mendongkak an kepalanya dan memandang Naruto dengan mata yang sudah berair.

"T-tapi a-aku ini Vampire".Ucap Kurumi pelan dengan nada yang terdengar bergetar.

"Memangnya kenapa, malah menurutku Vampire itu keren loh".Balas Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Kurumi yang kini mematung didepan nya.

"H-hontou - ni?".Tanya Kurumi sambil memandang Naruto penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, meskipun kau itu menyebalkan sih aww hei itu sakit !".Balas Naruto saat Kurumi mencubit perutnya pelan.

 **Grepp ..**

Kurumi memeluk Naruto dengan erat, terlihat jelas ekspresi senang diwajahnya.

"Arigatou Naruto, Hontou ni arigatou".Ucapnya pelan.

"S-sesakk oii".Protes Naruto pelan saat Kurumi terlalu kuat memeluknya.

"T-tunggu dulu, mengapa kau tidak kaget saat mengetahui aku ini adalah Vampire, yang notabenya adalah mahluk supranatural?".Tanya Kurumi yang baru tersadar dengan sikap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan nya dengan cepat.

"Entah lah mungkin karena aku pernah bertemu mahluk supranatural".Balas Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan.

"Lagipula aku sudah diberutahu seseorang tentang mahluk supranatural dan rahasia dunia ini mungkin".Lanjut Naruto sambil mengingat Azazel yang menjelaskan tentang tiga fraksi dan mahluk supranatural lain kepadanya kemarin.

"Hontou - ni?".Tanya Kurumi dengan cepat.

Dan Naruto pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau jangan terlalu terlibat dalam urusan mahluk supranatural sepertiku, kau hanya manusia biasa Naruto".Ucap Kurumi pelan sambil kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Hee?, memangnya kenapa? apakah kau takut aku kenapa - kenapa?, wah kau perhatian sekali ya".Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"B-baka !, aku ti-tidak menghawatirkan mu tahu !, a-aku hanya memberitahumu saja, y-ya itu saja ko".Balas Kurumi yang dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan nya pada Naruto lalu membuang mukanya yang sedikit memerah kearah lain.

"Hee?, itu artinya kau menghawatirkan ku bukan?, arigatou Oujo - chan~"

"T-tidaakk !"

"Haahaha kau itu ternyata lucu ya"

"D-diam atau kubunuh kau b-baka !"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

"Eengghh".Naruto melenguh pelan.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap - ngerjapkan nya untuk sesaat menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki retina matanya.

Naruto merasakan hal aneh, tangan kanan nya yang ia gerakan seolah menyentuh benda lembut yang kenyal.

"Ah~"

Naruto mendengar suara desahan disampingnya saat dirinya meremes benda kenyal yang berada di tangan kanan nya.

 **Gleekk ..**

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka selimut yang menutupi dirinya, dan Naruto dapat melihat Kurumi yang tengah tertidur dengan keadaan telanjang disamping nya, dan ternyata tangan kanan Naruto berada pas di gundukan kenyal milik Kurumi.

"Shit".Umpat Naruto yang tak lama kemudian dirinya pingsan dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

 **Skip Time ..**

Naruto mengumpat pelan, setelah kejadian semalam Kurumi dengan seenak udelnya malah memutuskan akan tinggal bersama Naruto di appartement nya dengan dalih melindungi Naruto dari mahluk supranatural yang berniat tidak baik pada Naruto, dan dengan ikhlas tidak ikhlas Naruto pun mengiyakan, dan dirinya kini tengah berjalan menuju danau tempat Azazel biasa memancing, ada yang ingin Naruto bicarakan kepada Azazel.

"Haah, mengapa hidupku jadi seperti ini".Keluh Naruto dengan lesu.

"Ooii Naruto"

"Eh?, Azazel Ossan".Ucap Naruto sedikit heran saat melihat Azazel yang tumben - tumben nya memakai baju setelan jas hitam.

"Kau akan kencan Ossan?, tumben memakai baju seperti itu, tidak membawa pancingan kesayangan mu pula".Lanjut Naruto dengan heran melihat Azazel duduk diam disebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari danau tempat Azazel biasa memancing.

"Kebetulan sekali kau ada disini Naruto".Ucap Azazel yang menyeleweng jauh dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hehh?".Naruto hanya bingung melihat tingkah Azazel yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Ada apa si-".Ucapan Naruto tak terselesaikan karena kedatangan seseorang yang Naruto kenal menghampiri dirinya dan juga Azazel.

"K-kau?!, kenapa hentai - yaro ini ada disini Jii - san?".Tanya sosok tersebut dengan tidak suka kepada Azazel, sedangkan Naruto hanya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah melihat gadis berambut kuning dengan gaya twintail itu, nampaknya dia punya traumatic tersendiri dengan gadis tersebut.

"Ohoho, karena kebetulan Naruto tadi disini, jadi biar Naruto saja yang menemanimu ke pesta ulang tahun temanmu itu ya Liese".Ucap Azazel dengan seringaian nya.

"H-hee? mana mau aku berangkat bersama pria mesum itu".Bantah Liese sambil membuang mukanya yang sedikit memerah kearah lain.

"O-oii Ossan apa maksudnya ini, kenapa aku dibawa - bawa?".Protes Naruto yang nampaknya tidak terima dengan perkataan Azazel sebelumnya.

"Hee?, memangnya kau lebih memilih berangkat bersama pria tua ini?, aku terlalu tua untuk itu, lebih baik aku memancing".Balas Azazel sambil membuka jas hitam yang dipakainya tanpa menghiraukan protesan Naruto.

"S-sudahlah, aku lebih baik berangkat sendiri saja".Ucap Liese yang langsung pergi dari situ meninggalkan Naruto dan Azazel yang saling bertatapan dengan wajah bloon.

"Haahh yasudah lah, jadi ada apa Naruto? tumben kau kemari?".Tanya Azazel pada Naruto.

"A-ano Jiisan, bisakah kau melatihku menggunakan **Sacred Gear** ku dengan baik?, nampaknya aku tidak akan jauh dengan masalah".Ucap Naruto mengutarakan maksud kedatangan nya menemui Azazel sambil menghela nafas.

"Hmm boleh saja, tapi dengan satu syarat".Ucap Azazel dengan seringaian andalan nya.

"A-apa itu?".Balas Naruto dengan perasaannya yang mulai tidak enak.

"Hohoho, mudah saja, tolong belikan aku majalah porno limited edition yang akan mulai dipasarkan besok".Ucap Azazel dengan senyum mesum membayangkan majalah porno limited edition yang katanya lebih 'hot' dari majalah porno biasa.

"Heeehh?!"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

"Ero - Azazel brengsek !".Umpat Naruto sambil menjambak tambut orange gelapnya dengan frustasi, oh ayolah bagaimana mungkin mahluk suci seperti dia membeli majalah porno.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk sesaat, kemudian menatap layar ponselnya yang menunjukan no yang diberikan Azazel, yang Naruto asumsikan itu adalah no Azazel agar lebih mudah menghubunginya.

"Khe bahkan seorang malaikat jatuh pun memakai handphone".Guman Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan, dunia memang aneh, Naruto tak bisa lagi memungkiri hal itu, pertama dia melihat yang namanya mahluk supranatural dirinya memang kaget, tapi lama kelamaan dirinya nampaknya sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk kaget.

Sejujurnya kemarin dirinya sedikit kaget mengetahui Kurumi itu adalah Vampire tapi ya, dari awal hidupnya di kota ini memang banyak hal mengejutkan yang terjadi, jadi dirinya tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Baginya yang penting, mereka tidak menggangu nya dan keluarga nya itu tidak akan apa - apa, lagipula melihat mahluk seperti itu membuat adrenaline nya meningkat pesat dari biasanya.

"Haah nampaknya hidupku disini tidak bisa jauh dari yang namanya mahluk supranatural".Guman Naruto sambil mengehela nafas, lalu berjalan pulang menuju appartement nya.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

"Tadaima~".Ucap Naruto pelan sambil memasuki appartement nya.

"Okaeri~"

"Hee?!".Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget kemudian menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Aku lupa sekarang Kurumi tinggal disini".Lanjut Naruto kemudian berjalan pelan kearah dapur.

"Oii Kurumi, kau masak ap-"

Naruto tidak menyelesaikan ucapan nya, dan hanya memandang horror Kurumi yang kini tengah memegang sebuah sepatula dan memakai apron berwarna merah, tapi bukan itu masalahnya, pasalnya Kurumi tidak memakai pakaian lain selain apron merah yang dikenakan nya.

"Hmm? apa Naruto - kun~".Kurumi menoleh kearah Naruto lalu menjilati lidahnya dengan sensual.

"Gyaaahhh kuatkan hambamu ini Kami - sama".Teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah kamarnya, menghindari godaan syahwat yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Hihihi ~"

 **Skip Time ..**

"Naruto - kun, makan malam sudah siap !".Teriak Kurumi didepan kamar Naruto.

"Hmm ha'i".Balas Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menguap pelan.

"O-oii oii kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu ha?".Teriak Naruto sewot sambil menunjuk - nunjuk wajah Kurumi.

"Hm? memangnya kenapa?".Balas Kurumi dengan tingkah pura - pura polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Kurumi kini memakai pakaian atasan yang kurang bahan berwarna hitam hingga menunjukan sedikit payudaranya yang lumayan besar itu, dan memakai rok mini sebatas paha.

"Gahh !".Umpat Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Lupakan, ayo kita makan".Lanjut Naruto yang kemudian berjalan ke ruang makan mendahului Kurumi.

"Hihihi ~, Naruto - kun benar - benar lucu"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto kini sedang berjalan - jalan sendirian, sehabis selesai makan malam dirinya memutuskan untuk jalan - jalan sebentar, sedangkan Kurumi memilih menonton tv di appartement nya.

"Haahh membosankan".Guman Naruto pelan.

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Terdengar suara ledakan yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto, dan dengan tingkat penasaran yang tinggi Naruto pun mulai berlari mendekati kearah ledakan.

Dan sesampainya disumber ledakan Naruto dapat melihat tiga orang yang Naruto kenali melawan satu orang yang juga Naruto kenali.

"Apel - senpai, Akeno - senpai, Issei dan juga Liese?, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan".Guman Naruto yang kini sedang mengintip dibawah sebuah pohon tak jauh dari keempatnya.

"Sudah kubilang dia yang mulai duluan !".Teriak Liese yang terlihat marah sambil menunjuk Issei dengan kesal.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan pion manisku ini hingga kau mau membunuhnya ?".Balas seorang gadis berambut merah yang kita ketahui bernama Rias Gremory.

"Kau tahu kan ini adalah terority kekuasaan Gremory, aku bisa saja membunuhmu disini karena kau mau membunuh pionku".Lanjut Rias sambil menatap tajam Liese.

"A-ano Buchou, ini cuma kesalahpahaman, aku tadi tidak sengaja melihat celana dalam nya".Ucap Issei gugup.

"Ara ara fufufu~".Sedangkan Akeno hanya tertawa dengan gaya khasnya.

"K-kau, berani - beraninya kau mengatakan hal itu Ero - Akuma !".Teriak Liese dengan muka marah sambil membuat sebuah Light Spear berukuran sedang yang dia arahkan kearah Issei.

Rias terlihat menghela nafas, terkadang sifat mesum Issei sangat merepotkan nya.

"Jadi cuma karena masalah spele seperti itu kau mau membunuh pion manisku ini?".Tanya Rias.

"Tentu saja !".Balas Liese sambil melemparkan Light Spearnya kearah Issei.

 **Blarrr ..**

"Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan nya".Balas Rias yang baru saja menghancurkan Light Spear Liese dengan Power Of Destruction nya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tengah menonton perselisihan tersebut hanya meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Issei saja yang hanya tidak sengaja melihat celana dalam nya sampai seperti itu, bagaimana dengan nasibku nanti".Guman Naruto mulai kawathir dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri karena dirinya malah sudah melihat keseluruhan tubuh Liese meskipun hal tersebut tidak sengaja.

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini, lagipula ini bukan urusanku".Lanjut Naruto yang kemudian berjalan mengendap - ngendap dari sana seperti maling.

 **Kretek ..**

Naruto menginjak sebuah ranting dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuat keempat orang yang sedang berseteru tersebut mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto.

"A-ahaha h-halo".Ucap Naruto dengan keringat dingin yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Naruto/Naruto - kun?".Ucap Rias, Akeno dan Issei bersamaan sambil memandang Naruto dengan sedikit kaget.

"K-kauu hentai - yaro !".Teriak Liese yang membuat semua orang disana menatapnya.

"Khehehe mati kau !".Lanjut Liese sambil melemparkan Light Spear berukuran besar kearah Naruto.

"O-oi oii matte, gyaaahhh"

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

"A-aku hanya kebetulan lewat, silahkan lanjutkan urusan kalian o-oke, jangan bawa - bawa aku!".Ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak sambil berlari dari situ setelah menghindari Light Spear milik Liese.

"Grrr awas saja dia".Guman Liese yang tak lama kemudian mengepakan ketiga pasang sayap Da - Tenshi nya untuk pergi dari situ, tanpa menghiraukan Rias, Akeno dan Issei yang menatapnya aneh.

"Hee?, nampaknya Da - Tenshi tadi mengenali Naruto, Buchou".Celetuk Issei dengan muka heran.

"Ara - ara fufufu, nampaknya Naruto - kun sudah mengetahui tentang mahluk supranatural".Ucap Akeno sambil tertawa dengan gaya khasnya.

Rias nampak diam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Akeno, kau tadi membuat kekkai kan?".Tanya Rias pada Akeno.

"Tentu saja Buchou fufufu".Jawab Akeno sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Lalu kenapa manusia seperti Naruto bisa masuk kedalam kekkai yang kau buat?".Tanya Rias mengutarakan kebingungan nya.

"Ano Buchou bukankah kau dulu mengatakan kalau Naruto mempunyai Sacred Gear, mungkin saja itu karena Sacred Gear nya".Ucap Issei sambil memegang dagunya pelan.

"Tumben kau sedikit pintar Issei, biasanya diotakmu hanya ada Oppai".Ucap Rias sedikit menyindir Issei.

"Ahaha arigatou pujian nya Buchou".Balas Issei sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Itu bukan pujian baka!".Balas Rias sweetdrop.

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali".Lanjut Rias.

"Ha'i Buchou"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menghela nafasnya hari ini, setelah kabur dari amukan betina gila tadi, Naruto kini hanya mengernyit bingung melihat keadaan sekitar yang sama sekali tidak Naruto kenali.

Naruto kemudian meraba - raba saku nya, berharap menemukan benda canggih yang ia cari disana.

"Gaaahh, smartphone ku tertinggal di appartement!".Teriak Naruto frustasi, pasalnya dirinya itu buta arah, makan nya dirinya selalu memakai Gps untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

 **Kresekk .. Kresekk ..**

Naruto melirik waspada kearah semak - semak karena mendengar sebuah suara mencurigakan disana.

"Siapa disana ?!".Teriak Naruto sambil meningkatkan kewaspadaan nya.

" **Grrooaarrgghh** "

"Shitt !".Naruto melotot tak percaya melihat siluet serigala yang lebih besar dari ukuran serigala pada umumnya muncul dari balik semak - semak.

Naruto yang sadar dari kekagetan nya dengan cepat melompat kesamping menghindari serangan mahluk mirip serigala atau bisa disebut Wolfman tersebut.

 **Crasshh ..**

Namun nampaknya pergerakan Wolfman tersebut lebih cepat dari Naruto sehingga, cakar Wolfman tersebut berhasil sedikit menyayat perut bagian kiri Naruto hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Ugh".Naruto melenguh pelan sambil menekan perut bagian kirinya yang berdarah.

" **Grrrr ..** ".Wolfman tersebut nampak menggeram tertahan, mata merahnya menatap Naruto tajam.

"Oke, akan kuladeni kau serigala jadi - jadian".Ucap Naruto sambil mengaktifkan **Sacred Gear** matanya, dan kini mata Naruto berubah dari onyx menjadi merah darah dengan satu tomoe yang mengelilinginya.

 **Wuusshhh ..**

Wolfman tersebut melesat cepat kearah Naruto, dan bersiap mengayunkan cakarnya kearah Naruto dengan cepat, Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, memanfaatkan kecepatan dan prediksi satu detik masa depan yang dia dapat dari **Sacred Gear** nya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kesamping sehingga cakar Wolfman tersebut hanya mengenai udara kosong, memanfaatkan celah, Naruto dengan cepat menghantamkan lututnya kearah Wolfman tersebut dengan cepat.

 **Duakkhh ..**

Wolfman tersebut sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, Naruto yang tidak mau menyia - nyiakan kesempatan dengan cepat kembali melayangkan pukulan nya kearah Wolfman tersebut.

 **Duakhh .. Blarrr ..**

Naruto terlempar lalu menabrak pohon saat Wolfman tersebut menahan pukulan nya lalu menendang perut Naruto hingga Naruto terlempar kebelakang.

"Ughh punggungku, cih aku bukan spesialis petarung tanpa senjata, ini akan susah".Umpat Naruto pelan sambil mencoba bangkit berdiri.

" **Grooaarrgghh** ".Wolfman mengaum keras seolah memanggil kawanan nya, dan benar saja tak lama berselang datang tiga Wolfman yang sama besarnya dengan yang pertama, memandang Naruto dengan mata merah mereka.

"Shimatta, ini semakin buruk saja".Ucap Naruto pelan, dirinya bingung, dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa, kalaupun dia melawan hanya akan ada perlawanan tak berarti darinya, dirinya hanya bisa bertarung menggunakan pedang, untuk pertarungan fisik mungkin Naruto bisa mengatasinya kalau cuma preman pasar, tapi yang dia hadapi ini adalah Wolfman, salah satu mahluk supranatural, apalagi **Sacred Gear** Naruto baru bangkit kemarin, apa yang bisa ia harapkan sekarang.

"Hehh, situasi yang seperti ini yang memacu adrenaline".Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Haahh, mungkin aku akan mati disini, tapi asal kalian tahu saja, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, majulah !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued ..**

A/N : Yo minna, bagaimana puasa kalian? lancar?, kuharap kalian jangan terlalu sering berfikiran mesum, ini bulan puasa loh.

Oh iya ini daftar chara beserta anime nya, bagi yang belum tahu atau sulit ngebayangin kaya gimana bisa search di google aja.

\- Kurumi Tokisaki : Anime **[Date A Live]**

\- Akame : Anime **[Akame Ga Kill]**

\- Liese/Lieselotte Sherlock : Anime **[Trinity Seven]**

Buat yang nanya Balance Breaker atau Ultimate Balance Breaker Naru nanti apa, kita lihat aja kedepan nya.

Buat yang nanya Akame itu manusia atau mahluk supranatural, akan kejawab seiring berjalan nya cerita, dan buat kekuatan sharingan Naruto bakal saya ambil kekuatan kaya di cannon aja, dan saya punya rencana Naruto punya peliharaan, kira - kira peliharaan yg enak buat partner bertarung apa?.

Dan buat kesalahan - kesalahan di chap kemarin saya minta maaf, maklum faktor laper.

Makasih buat yang udah fav, foll and review ff ini, makasih juga buat para reader maupun silent reader yang meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini.

Ini beberapa balasan review kemarin :

hidup itu indah : Sacred Gear Naruto paling bisa Ultimate Balance Breaker, kalo udah dikuasai setara lah ama Longinus.

Woodland : Arigatou saran nya, akan saya pikirkan.

fahri : Arigatou saran nya.

anak ayam : iya Sacred Gear memang benda, ya tapi beda lagi dengan Naruto, karena ada misteri terselubung didalam nya muhahaha.

Gery Familia's : metode pelatihan kemesuman tentunya :D

Anto Namikaze : Arigatou, gomen salah.

Usa : Ane akan pikirin saran nya makasih.

David997 : Gomen, Esdeath kayaknya ga bakal ada.

Muhammad2611 : Tenseigan tahapan nya kecepetan menurut ane.

zino17 : wah arigatou.

dianrusdianto39 : Naruto tulen manusia ko.

Searfont Graffity : Ok arigatou saran nya.

Uun877 : Bisa liat di Author Note atas.

Ya mungkin cukup sekian aja dan, mohon kritik dan saran nya buat chapter ini, chapter ini agak amburadul sih, tanggapan nya aja dah.

Dan buat pedang Naruto saya ngerencanain Kusanagi buat salah satunya, tinggal satu lagi kira - kira apa, mungkin sekian aja.

Kalau begitu Author pamit dulu ..

Sampurasun ..

Ootsutsuki Al ..

 **Logout ..**


	5. Chapter 5

**:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : - Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] x High School DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Rated : M** **\- (** **Mature )**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Ecchi, School, Romance, Harem ( Maybe ) and Etc.**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal - abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, SemiCannon, SacredGear!Naru, Human!Naru and Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda polos yang bahkan tidak tahu apa - apa tentang yang namanya mahluk 'supranatural' tapi dirinya terpaksa harus terseret kedalam urusan mahluk 'supranatural' karena **Sacred Gear** yang ada ditubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **5 : Why?**

 _ **\- Play OST : Naruto - Despair**_

"Haah, mungkin aku akan mati disini, tapi asal kalian tahu saja, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, majulah !".Teriak Naruto sambil menatap keempat Werewolf tersebut, dengan mata merah darah yang dihiasi satu tomoe nya yang kini berputar dengan pelan, yang tak lama kemudian tomoe yang berada dimata Naruto bertambah menjadi dua tomoe.

 **Srriingg ..**

 **Wush .. Wuusshh ..**

Keempat Werewolf tersebut pun melesat secara bersamaan kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Duakkhh ..**

"Ughh".Naruto yang tak sempat bereaksi hanya bisa melenguh pelan saat salah satu Werewolf menendang ulu hatinya dengan keras.

 **Wuuusshh ..**

"Heeyyaahhh !".Teriak Naruto sambil menendang salah satu Werewolf yang kembali mencoba menyerangnya.

 **Duakkhh ..**

"Ohekk !".Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya saat salah satu Werewolf kembali berhasil memukul ulu hatinya dengan keras.

 **Crasshhh ..**

"Arrgghh"

Salah satu Werewolf itu kembali menyerang Naruto dengan cara menyabetkan cakarnya kearah perut Naruto, dan membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang terengah - engah sambil memegang perutnya yang tidak henti - hentinya mengeluarkan darah karena sabetan cakar Werewolf tersebut.

"Keh kalian lumayan juga".Ucap Naruto sambil menatap keempat Werewolf tersebut dengan senyum pahit.

" **Grrooaaarrgg .. Ggrrrr ..** ".Keempat Werewolf tersebut meraung keras.

 **Crashhh .. Crashhh ..**

"Arrgghhhhh"

Sayatan demi sayatan diterima Naruto, pakaian yang dikenakan nya kini sudah sobek disana - sini dan dipenuhi oleh noda darah kental.

Naruto menatap sayu keempat Werewolf yang baru saja berhenti menyerangnya, mata merah darah yang kini dihiasi dua tomoe tersebut hanya menatap kosong kearah keempat Werewolf yang siap mengakhiri hidupnya itu.

Salah satu Werewolf tersebut kembali menerjang kearah Naruto dengan cakar yang siap menembus perut Naruto.

 **Sleebb ..**

Cakar Werewolf tersebut pun dengan mudah menembus perut Naruto.

"Ohokk !".Naruto terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah dari mulut dan hidungnya, Naruto meringis pelan kala Werewolf tersebut kembali mencabut tangan nya hingga memperlihatkan perut Naruto yang bolong.

 **Bruukk ..**

Naruto jatuh bersimpuh karena tidak lagi kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, perlahan tapi pasti mata Naruto mulai menutup pelan seiring dengan jatuh tubuhnya kedepan.

 _ **\- Off OST : Naruto - Despair.**_

" **Aaauuuuuu !** "

Para Werewolf tersebut mengaum keras saat melihat mangsanya yang nampaknya sudah tumbang.

Tapi tak lama berselang setelah Naruto tumbang, waktu seakan terhenti.

 **Krraaakk .. Krakk .. Pyaarrr ..**

Gambaran tempat itu kini dimata para Werewolf tersebut seolah menjadi hitam putih yang tak lama kemudian retak lalu pecah bagaikan kaca.

Keempat Werewolf tersebut memandang bingung tempat yang sebelumnya terdapat jasad Naruto kini tidak ada tanda - tanda keberadaan jasad Naruto, jangankan jasadnya, darah Naruto yang seharusnya ada di tempat tersebut pun kini hilang tak berbekas, seolah kejadian sebelumnya itu hanya 'ilusi' semata.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

"Naruto - kun lama sekali ya".Guman Kurumi yang saat ini tengah menunggu Naruto di ruang tamu appartement Naruto sambil menatap kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 22:56 malam.

 **Ddrrtt .. Drrtt .. Drrtt ..**

Terdengar bunyi getaran diikuti suara nada dering yang tidak Kurumi kenali di sampingnya.

"Ini kan Handphone Naruto - kun".Guman Kurumi saat melihat sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Handphone Naruto yang nampaknya tertinggal.

Sekilas Kurumi melihat nama kontak yang menelpon, lalu kemudian mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Moshi Moshi Naruto, kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telpon nya ha?!, ada hal penting yang ingi-".

"Moshi moshi, gomen Jii - san, Naruto sedang tidak ada".Ucap Kurumi yang memotong perkataan sang penelpon.

"Hee?, lalu ini siapa?".Tanya sang penelpon dengan nada heran.

"Umm ini c-calon istrinya Jii - san".Ucap Kurumi dengan muka memerah.

"Heeeehhh?!"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto berjalan tertatih - tatih disebuah gang sepi yang Naruto tidak tahu dimana, sambil memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah karena sabetan cakar Werewolf yang pertama muncul.

Meskipun begitu Naruto bersyukur bisa kabur dengan selamat, jujur saja dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Saat itu Naruto hanya melihat keempat Werewolf yang mau menyerangnya tersebut dan tak lama kemudian keempat Werewolf tersebut tiba - tiba diam tak bergerak.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun tak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan nya, yang kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menahan rasa sakit diperutnya yang terluka.

Dan sampailah dia disini, setelah keluar dari hutan Naruto menemukan jalan setapak lalu mengikutinya, dan kini Naruto sudah sampai disebuah gang yang Naruto yakini sebagai gang perumahan.

"Akhirnya".Guman Naruto pelan saat melihat jalan raya dari kejauhan.

 **Skip Time ..**

Naruto berjalan di trotoar yang entah kenapa begitu sepi, bahkan sampai kini Naruto belum menemukan satupun toko yang masih buka.

"Haaah, aku harus bertanya pada siapa, ughh perutku makin sakit".Guman Naruto sambil menghela nafas lelah, sambil memegangi perutnya yang kini nampaknya sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

Tak lama kemudian mata Naruto menyipit melihat sebuah toko yang nampaknya masih buka tak jauh dari sana, tanpa basa - basi lagi Naruto dengan cepat berjalan kearah toko tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"U-um, Arigatou Ojii - san".Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat kepada pria paruh baya pemilik toko ramen yang pernah ia kunjungi beberapa hari yang lalu yang sudah memperban luka diperutnya tadi.

Ya setelah Naruto menghampiri toko yang dilihatnya masih buka tadi, yang ternyata adalah toko ramen yang pernah ia kunjungi, Naruto langsung dilempari oleh beberapa perabotan dapur seperti mangkok, garpu, sendok dan lain - lain karena dikira Zombie.

Dan setelah kesalah pahaman tersebut berakhir, sang pemilik toko pun akhirnya menolong Naruto yang nampaknya sedang terluka.

"Ya, sama - sama anak muda, kalau boleh tau kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti itu?".Tanya pria paruh baya tersebut yang Naruto ketahui bernama Teuchi sambil menatap baju Naruto yang sobek sana - sini dan juga terdapat bekas noda darah yang cukup banyak dibajunya.

"Umm etto, ya sebenarnya aku tersesat kedalam hutan Ojii - san, kemudian jatuh dan perutku tersayat sesuatu, ya kurang lebih seperti itulah Jii - san".Bohong Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm, kau ini ada - ada saja, oh ya, rumahmu dimana?".Balas Teuchi yang sepertinya percaya kepada omongan Naruto.

"Umm di Kuoh Jii - san".Balas Naruto enteng.

"Ini di Kuoh baka, maksudku alamat lengkapnya dimana?!".Balas Teuchi dengan nada setengah jengkel kepada Naruto.

"A-ano aku tidak tahu Ojii - san".Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk - garuk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ano Ojii - san?, bisa pinjam Handphone sebentar, aku akan menghubungi orang rumah".Lanjut Naruto yang baru saja menyadari di appartementnya itu ada Kurumi.

"Ini".Balas Teuchi sambil menyodorkan sebuah ponsel berwarna pink kepada Naruto.

'Selera warna yang buruk'.Batin Naruto mengomentari warna ponsel yang disodorkan Teuchi sambil meringis pelan.

"Arrghh aku tidak ingat no ponselku lagi".Guman Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya pelan.

Dan dengan seingat - ingatnya Naruto pun mengetik beberapa rentetan no lalu menekan tombol call.

 **Tuut .. Tuut ..**

"Moshi moshi, Kur-"

"Mau apa lagi kau ha?!"

"Haa?!"

"Tidak puas kah kau setelah menghamiliku lalu memutuskan hubungan kita hiks"

"..."

"Dasar bajingan tengik !"

"..."

"Brengsek !"

".."

 **Tuut .. Tuut .. Tuut ..**

"Apa - apaan barusan?!".Ucap Naruto setelah mematikan telpon yang ternyata salah sambung itu dengan cepat.

Naruto kembali mengingat - ngingat no ponselnya, lalu kembali mengetik beberapa deret no lalu menekan no call.

'Kali ini pasti benar'.Batin Naruto.

 **Tuut .. Tuuut ..**

"Moshi moshi ?"

"Jadi kau yang menghamili anak ku lalu memutuskan hubungan dengan dia ha?!"

"Haa?!"

"Dasar kau lelaki tidak bertanggung jaw-"

 **Tuut .. Tuut .. Tuut ..**

 **Braakk ..**

"Grrr menyebalkan !".Teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan ponsel Teuchi ke tanah hingga hancur.

"Kenapa juga bisa kebetulan salah sambung pada anak dan ibu".Lanjut Naruto sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Sedangkan Teuchi hanya diam, menatap nanar ponsel pink kesayangan nya yang kini hanya tinggal kenangan.

"Err a-aku bisa ganti nanti Ojii - san".Ucap Naruto gugup saat Teuchi menatapnya tajam.

"Baka - gaki !"

"Gaaahhhhh !"

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Terlihat disebuah appartement dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang tertidur dengan saling berpelukan.

"Engghh".Nampak sang pria mulai membuka matanya sambil melenguh pelan, sambil meregangkan tubunya yang terasa kaku.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Naruto nama pria tersebut dapat melihat sosok gadis berambut hitam tengah tertidur dengan pulas dengan posisi memeluknya.

"Hee?!"

Naruto melirik kedalam selimut lalu melihat tubuhnya dan tubuh gadis tersebut yang ternyata dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"H-hee?!"

 **Skip Time ..**

".. Jadi seperti itulah kira - kira ceritanya".Jelas Kurumi sambil menghabiskan sarapan nya.

Kurumi baru saja menjelaskan kenapa dirinya dan Naruto bisa tidur seranjang dengan keadaan telanjang.

Tadi malam Kurumi berkata dirinya mencari Naruto karena Naruto tak kunjung pulang, dan Kurumi menemukan Naruto yang jadi amukan pemilik kedai ramen.

Dan dengan sedikit percakapan, Kurumi akhirnya membawa pulang Naruto yang pingsan, dan sesampainya dirumah Kurumi melucuti semua pakaian Naruto karena memang pakaiannya dipenuhi dengan noda darah dan juga kotor.

"A-ano kita tidak melakukan itu kan?".Tanya Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Melakukan apa hmm Naruto - kun?".Balas Kurumi sambil tersenyum menggoda kearah Naruto.

"A-a e-etto".Balas Naruto sambil memberikan isyarat dengan membuka lalu menutup kedua telapak tangan nya kepada Kurumi.

"Tentu saja tidak Naruto - kun, atau kau mau melakukan nya sekarang hm? aku tidak keberatan loh ?!".Balas Kurumi sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

"A-ahaha t-tidak".Balas Naruto dengan panik.

"S-sebaiknya kita segera berangkat sekolah, atau nanti kita telat".Lanjut Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm baiklah".Balas Kurumi yang kemudian berjalan kearah sofa untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Dan kau berhutang penjelasan padaku kenapa tadi malam kau bisa seperti itu".Lanjut Kurumi.

'Haah, dia itu kadang sadis, kadang menyeramkan, kadang sangat kawaii, kadang juga sangat sensual, sebenarnya berapa banyak kepribadian yang dia punya?!, kuatkan hambamu ini Kami - sama'.Batin Naruto frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ayo berangkat !"

 **::::::Me No Noroi:::::**

"Wah lihat - lihat Kurumi - sama dan Naruto - kun berangkat bersama"

"Mereka terlihat begitu serasi ya"

"Kyaaaa kapan aku punya pacar seperti Naruto - kun"

"Terkutuk kau Uzumaki !"

"Kuharap Uzumaki itu besok mati !"

Naruto hanya meringis pelan mendengar teriakan beberapa siswa dan siswi pada saat Naruto dan Kurumi berjalan bersama saat memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Kurumi - san, bisa lepaskan tanganmu pada Uzumaki - kun?"

Naruto dan Kurumi sontak langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang berbicara dibelakang mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menggandeng tangan calon suami ku sendiri Akame - san?".Balas Kurumi sambil mengeratkan gandengan nya pada tangan Naruto.

Akame sedikit menaikan alisnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto.

"Benarkah itu Uzumaki - kun?".Tanya Akame sambil menatap Naruto datar.

"A-ano etto sebenarnya-"

"Tentu saja benar, iya kan Naruto - kun~".Ucap Kurumi memotong perkataan Naruto sambil tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

"A-aa itu ..".Ucap Naruto menggantung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm, calon suami?, dia bahkan sudah pernah meremas dadaku".Ucap Akame pelan namun masih dapat didengar Kurumi dan Naruto.

Kurumi melotot tak percaya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Naruto yang kini hanya bisa berkeringat dingin.

"Benarkah itu Naruto - kun?".Tanya Kurumi sambil mencubit perut Naruto.

"A-aaw i-ittai i-tu cuma kecelakaan".Bantah Naruto mencoba membela diri sambil berkeringat dingin karena para siswa yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan mereka menatapnya bengis.

'K-kuso !'.Batin Naruto berteriak.

"Kalau begitu ..".Kurumi menggantung kalimatnya kemudian mengangkat tangan kanan nya seperti berniat akan menampar Naruto, dan para siswa siswi hanya melihatnya dengan antusias.

"C-cotto m-atte K-kurumi !".Naruto nampak gelagapan melihat Kurumi yang menurunkan tangan kanan nya dibahuny- tunggu, kenapa di bahu?.

 **Cup ..**

Siswa dan siswi disana melebarkan matanya dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi mereka saat melihat Kurumi yang mereka kira akan menampar Naruto malah mencium Naruto tepat dibibir pula.

 **Slrruuppp ..**

"Ah bibirmu manis seperti biasa ne Naruto - kun".Ucap Kurumi sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya dengan sensual.

"Gaaahhh Uzumaki - Teme"

"Bakayaro !"

"Lucky Bastard !"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memegang bibir nya dengan wajah memerah, menghiraukan beberapa teriakan siswa yang nampaknya iri padanya.

"K-kau !".Akame berucap dengan wajah yang memerah, entah itu karena malu atau karena marah, hanya Akame yang tau.

"Ne ne, asal kau tau saja, Naruto - kun juga sudah pernah meremas dadaku, lagipula mereka ini besar, jadi aku yakin Naruto - kun pasti suka".Ucap Kurumi dengan bangga sambil menyeringai sadis kepada Akame.

"Uwwooohhh"

"Mereka besar, mereka besar"

Para siswa kembali bergemuruh, jangan lupakan beberapa dari mereka yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

'Bisa - bisa nya dia mengakui itu dengan nada bangga'.Batin Naruto sambil mengusap mukanya kasar.

"Khe, kalau Naruto - kun menyukai punyamu, lalu kenapa dia meremas punyaku hm?, dia bahkan menubrukku di tempat umum loh, nampaknya dia lebih menyukai punyaku daripada punyamu, Kurumi - san".Balas Akame dengan nada bangga pula sambil membalas seringaian Kurumi.

'Dia malah ikut - ikutan !'.Teriak batin Naruto frustasi.

"K-kauu !, p-okoknya Naruto - kun itu hanya miliku, kutekankan lagi MILIKU !, dasar dada kecil".Balas Kurumi sambil menatap tajam Akame.

"A-apa kau bilang Konoyaro !, m-meski mereka agak kecil tapi mereka ini kenyal !".Balas Akame dengan wajah memerah.

"Uwwoohhh"

"Mereka kenyal, mereka kenyal"

Para siswa kembali bergemuruh, dengan wajah antusiasme yang begitu tinggi.

'Semua payudara memang kenyal, baka'.Batin Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan.

'Dan lagi, situasi macam apa ini?!'.Teriak batin Naruto sambil menangis ala anime saat dirinya ditarik oleh dua arah yang berlawanan yang kalian pasti tahu siapa pelakunya.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari situ, dua orang gadis berkacamata tengah memperhatikan keributan tersebut dalam diam.

"Padahal aku juga ingin membesarkan kalian".Guman gadis bersurai hitam sepundak sambil menunduk sedih dan melihat dadanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ada apa Kaichou?".Tanya gadis disampingnya yang memiliii surai hitam panjang.

"Tidak ada apa - apa".Balas gadis yang dipanggil Kaichou tersebut dengan datar.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, saat ini dirinya sedang berada di atap sekolah, tempat yang strategis untuk bersembunyi.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, entah kenapa haters Naruto meningkat secara drastis, dan parahnya mereka bahkan mendirikan sebuah community khusus untuk para pembenci Naruto, dan kebanyakan atau mungkin semua anggotanya itu adalah laki - laki.

"Haah, ada apa sih dengan orang - orang itu !".Ucap Naruto sewot sambil membuang kaleng minuman nya ke sembarang arah.

 **Krriieett ..**

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang, yang kini tengah melihat kearah Naruto.

"E-eh Akame - senpai".Ucap Naruto gelagapan, jujur saja setelah kejadian tadi pagi, dirinya jadi sedikit traumatic dengan yang namanya perempuan.

Akame hanya diam, kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar didinding.

"Naruto".Ucap Akame pelan namun masih dapat didengar Naruto.

"H-ha'i?".Balas Naruto sambil berkeringat dingin.

"A-ano, g-gomen soal tadi pagi, a-aku aku..".Akame menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"A-aha daijobu senpai, tidak usah dipikirkan, aku hanya tidak menyangka senpai ternyata seagresif itu".Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Akame dengan cepat langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Ano Akame - senpai ..".Ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Akame.

"Umm?".Akame berguman pelan sambil menatap Naruto dengan senyuman nya.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau melakukan hal yang ehm memalukan seperti tadi pagi?".Tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain.

"A-ano i-itu..".Guman Akame dengan sedikit gelagapan.

"Hm?, aku hanya aneh saja jika ada gadis yang baru saja mengenalmu, tiba - tiba berkata seperti tadi pagi dihadapan semua orang tanpa rasa malu, kalau Kurumi mungkin sedikit tidak aneh, karena bisa dibilang dia itu adalah teman masa kecilku, lagipula nampaknya urat malu nya Kurumi sudah putus".Ucap Naruto dengan ejekan kepada Kurumi diakhir kalimatnya.

 **Braakk ..**

"AKU MENDENGARNYA, AHO!".Teriak Kurumi yang tiba - tiba datang dengan menjebol pintu atap sekolah.

"A-ahahaha aku ha-hanya bercanda".Balas Naruto dengan wajah pucat pasi melihat Kurumi yang berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah garang.

"A-aku hanya tidak mau teman laki - laki pertamaku diambil orang".Ucap Akame tiba - tiba sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh?".Kurumi dan Naruto serentak langsung memandang Akame dengan pandangan aneh.

"U-um, kata Okaa - san dulu, teman laki - laki pertama mu itu adalah suamimu kelak".Ucap Akame sambil memainkan jari - jarinya dengan wajah memerah.

"KESIMPULAN MACAM APA ITU?!".Teriak Naruto sewot sambil menunjuk - nunjuk Akame.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEKAT TELINGAKU, AHO!".Teriak Kurumi tak kalah sewot namun dia tujukan kepada Naruto.

'Nande, nande Kami - sama?!, hari ini semua orang berprilaku aneh, bahkan aku juga'.Batin Naruto sambil menangis ala Anime.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto kini tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah yang lumayan sepi karena memang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore yang artinya sekolah sudah bubar dari tadi.

Naruto bertujuan untuk pergi ke ruangan klub Issei, karena ada sesuatu yang ia ingin bicarakan dengan Issei.

"Summimase-".Dan dengan tanpa permisi Naruto langsung membuka pintu klub Issei tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Eh?".Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat melihat keadaan ruangan klub itu yang nampaknya sedang panas - panasnya.

"K-konichiwa".Lanjut Naruto gugup sambil tersenyum dipaksakan karena seluruh 'orang' yang ada di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib itu menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Siapa manusia ini Rias?".Tanya seorang pria bersurai pirang pucat dengan wajah sombong lvl 5 pada gadis bersurai merah yang Naruto ketahui bernama Rias.

"Ehhmm Raiser dia hanya manusia biasa, tolong jangan sangkut pautkan dia dengan masalah kita".Balas Rias sambil menatap tajam pria bersurai pirang yang tadi dipanggil Raiser.

"Oh, begitukah?".Ucap Raiser sambil tersenyum meremehkan kearah Naruto, Raiser kemudian berjalan pelan kearah Naruto.

Setelah tepat berada di depan Naruto, Raiser langsung menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dengan intens.

"Ano summimasen, aku masih normal".Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit risih karena di pandang dengan intens oleh Raiser yang notabenya adalah laki - laki.

"Kau pikir aku homo ha?!".Balas Raiser dengan nada jengkel.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah berfikir yang buruk tentang anda".Jawab Naruto sambil sedikit membungkukan badan nya dan membuat Raiser tersenyum senang, atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan para penghuni yang lain memilih diam nemperhatikan.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang saya fikirkan tentang anda".Ucap Naruto sambil memasang pose berfikir.

"Apa itu?".Tanya Raiser terdengar tidak sabar.

"Anda itu seme atau uke?".Ucap Naruto dengan muka polos, atau mungkin pura - pura polos.

"KONOYARO ! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU!".Teriak Raiser sambil membuat sebuah bola api berukuran sedang ditangan nya.

"Raiser - sama hentik-"

"Khe, kau pikir aku tidak bisa menahan serangan kecil seperti itu ?".Ucap Naruto terdengar santai sambil memasukan tangan nya ke saku celana.

"Naruto/Naruto - kun/Naruto - san !".Ucap para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib dengan raut muka kaget melihat reaksi Naruto yang biasa saja.

"Akan ku tunjukan sebuah jutsu rahasia padamu, mahluk api".Ucap Naruto santai kemudian mengeluarkan tangan nya dari saku celana.

"Bersiaplah".Lanjut Naruto sambil memasang kuda - kuda.

"J-jutsu rahasia?!"

"D-dia juga tidak terlihat kaget saat Raiser - sama mengeluarkan apinya"

"M-mungkinkah dia bukan manusia biasa?"

Beberapa anggota Peerage Raiser mulai mengatakan spekulasi masing - masing, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya menyeringai sadis.

'Ini kesempatan emas'.Batin Naruto.

'M-manusia itu, mungkinkah dia bukan manusia biasa?'.Batin Grayfia yang mulai bersiaga dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, terima ini ..

" **Himitsu : Sutansu Shisso** "/"( Jurus Rahasia : Jurus Langkah Seribu )

 **Wuusshhh ..**

"Eh?".Semua yang ada disana mengerjapkan matanya bingung saat Naruto berlari keluar dari Klub, meninggalkan penghuni Klub yang sedang drop ditempat.

"KUSO !, AKU TERTIPU !".Teriak Raiser dengan raut muka jengkel.

Grayfia yang baru sadar dari dropnya pun hanya menghela nafas.

'Kukira dia orang kuat, ternyata cuma orang idiot'.Batin Grayfia sambil kembali menghela nafas karena kejadian barusan.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

"Hosh hosh hosh ..".Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang terengah - engah karena kelelahan berlari.

"Haah, aku jadi gagal berbisnis dengan Issei".Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas kecewa karena bisnisnya dengan Issei harus ditunda.

"Lebih baik sekarang pulang dulu saja".Lanjut Naruto sambil mengambil ponsel dari kantung celananya.

.

.

.

.

"Kurumi?".Ucap Naruto sambil menengok kearah kanan dan kiri, namun dirinya tidak menemukan keberadaan Kurumi di appartement nya.

"Kemana dia, apa dia belum pulang".Guman Naruto sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa.

 **Drrrtt .. Drrttt .. Drrttt ..**

Ponsel Naruto bergetar, diikuti nada dering favoritnya, dengan malas Naruto melihat nama kontak sang penelpon yang ternyata adalah Kakashi.

"Moshi moshi, ada apa Kakashi - Nii ?, tumben kau telpon".Tanya Naruto heran setelah mengangkat panggilan dari Kakashi.

"Moshi moshi Naruto, tidak aku hanya ingin meminta tolong sesuatu padamu".Balas suara dari sana yang dipanggil Kakashi oleh Naruto.

"Meminta tolong apa?".Tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Bisakah kau mengelola cabang perusahaan yang ada di Kuoh Naruto?, hitung - hitung kau belajar mengelola perusahaan".Ucap Kakashi santai.

"H-ha?, k-kenapa mendadak Nii - san".Balas Naruto dengan sedikit kaget.

"Ya, aku baru kepikiran soalnya".Balas Kakashi dengan santai.

"Jadi bagaiamana?, mau kan? kau hanya memantau perkembangan perusahaan, akan ada orang yang membantumu disana, setiap pulang sekolah kau akan ke sana".Lanjut Kakashi.

"Haah, baiklah kirimkan saja alamatnya, besok pulang sekolah aku akan kesana".Balas Naruto sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah, akan ku beritahu dulu pihak perusahaan disana, arigatou Naruto, jaga dirimu baik - baik, jaa ne".Ucap Kakashi pamit.

"Jaa ne Nii - san".Balas Naruto sambil menutup panggilan nya.

 **Tuut .. Tuut .. Tuut ..**

"Haahh, ini semakin merepotkan saja, mungkin aku harus memberitahukan Kurumi, karena pasti aku akan jarang di appartement".Guman Naruto pelan, sambil menghela nafas.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto bangkit, kemudian berjalan kearah kamar Kurumi, siapa tahu dia ada di kamarnya.

 **Tok .. Tok .. Tok ..**

"Kurumi, kau ada di dalam?".Tanya Naruto setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Kurumi.

"Kurumi?".Ulang Naruto.

"Aku masuk ya".Lanjut Naruto yang kemudian membuka pintu kamar Kurumi yang memang tidak dikunci.

 **Cklek ..**

Pintu kamar Kurumi pun terbuka, dan Naruto dapat melihat Kurumi yang terbaring meringkuk diatas kasurnya.

"Kurumi ?, kau kenapa?".Tanya Naruto sedikit panik, kemudian dengan cepat berjalan kearah Kurumi lalu memerisanya.

"Kau demam".Guman Naruto setelah meletakan punggung tangan nya pada kening Kurumi.

Sedangkan Kurumi tidak membalas dan hanya menggigil dalam diam.

"Sebantar, aku ambil air hangat dulu untuk mengompresmu".Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Kurumi.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang membawa sebuah wadah air dan sebuah handuk kecil.

Dan malam itu pun Naruto habiskan dengan mengurus Kurumi yang sakit.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto menguap pelan, dirinya kini sedang berada di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib, tadi pagi sang Cassanova sekolah alias Kiba datang kekelasnya, dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya diundang oleh Rias, untuk datang ke Klub mereka sepulang sekolah, dan disinilah Naruto, duduk di salah satu sofa ruangan tersebut sambil melamun memikirkan Kurumi.

Ngomong - ngomong tentang Kurumi, Kurumi tidak sekolah, dia masih tidak enak badan.

".. Ruto?"

"Naruto?!"

"E-eh ha'i senpai?".Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit tersentak kaget saat Rias memanggilnya.

"Kau ini sedang memikirkan apa sih, dari tadi ku panggil diam saja".Balas Rias dengan jengkel.

"Ahaha gomen senpai, jadi ada urusan apa senpai mengundangku kemari?".Tanya Naruto yang langsung kepada topik pembicaraan sambil sesekali menyesap teh yang disajikan Akeno.

Rias diam untuk sesaat, kemudian melirik satu persatu anggota Peeragenya.

"Ano, kau ini sebanrnya siapa Naruto?".Tanya Rias sambil menatap Naruto.

Para penghuni ruangan yang lain hanya diam, seolah menunggu jawaban Naruto, bahkan Issei pun diam dengan raut muka penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu senpai?, aku ya aku".Balas Naruto dengan bingung.

"Maksudku kau ini manusia kan?".Tanya kembali Rias.

"Tentu saja aku ini manusia senpai, kau kira aku ini alien".Balas Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Lalu kenapa kau kemarin tidak kaget saat melihat Raiser bisa mengeluarkan api, dan juga malam itu kau juga tidak kaget saat melihat Da - Tenshi yang sedang bertarung denganku, Akeno dan Issei?".Tanya Rias sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"A-ah itu, bagaimana menjelaskan nya ya, anggap saja aku sudah tau tentang mahluk supranatural dan hal - hal aneh lain nya, jadi aku tidak terlalu kaget saat kembali melihat hal - hal aneh disekitarku".Balas Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ara ara".Ucap Akeno sambil menatap Naruto penasaran.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu maukah kau jadi anggota Peerage ku?".Tanya Rias sambil menatap Naruto yang hanya menatap bingung padanya.

"Peerage?".Jawab Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung.

Rias mengangguk.

"Yap, kami semua yang ada disini kecuali kau adalah Iblis, dan Peerage bisa dibilang adalah pelayan namun aku menganggap para Peerage ku itu keluarga".Balas Rias sambil menunjukan sepasang sayap mirip kelelawar yang muncul dipunggungnya, diikuti Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Issei dan juga gadis berambut pirang panjang yang Naruto tidak ketahui namanya.

Naruto mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya pelan, kemudian menggaruk pipi nya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa".Ucap Naruto.

"Jadi Naruto, kau mau?".Tanya kembali Rias.

"Memang apa keuntungan nya buatku jika menjadi Peerage mu Rias - senpai?, dan juga untungnya apa buatmu".Tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya, harta, kedudukan, kau juga bisa menjadi raja harem jika kau mau, dan keuntungan nya untukku hmmm entahlah".Jelas Rias sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu pekerjaan seperti apa yang akan aku kerjakan nanti jika masuk dalam Peerage mu senpai?".Tanya kembali Naruto.

"Hhmm, Iblis itu bekerja dengan menjalankan kontrak dengan manusia Naruto".Jelas Rias simpel.

"Aku mengerti, tapi maaf senpai, aku nampaknya tidak bisa menerimanya senpai, terlalu banyak hal yang harus kuurus".Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum canggung karena melihat raut wajah kecewa dari Rias.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu senpai, aku ada urusan penting hari ini".Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Haah, baiklah, tapi bisakah kau rahasiakan soal kami semua ini adalah Iblis?".Tanya Rias dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ah aku sampai lupa, Issei aku boleh minta tolong?".Tanya Naruto dengan muka memelas kearah Issei.

"H-ha'i minta tolong apa Naruto".Jawab Issei dengan sedikit kaget.

Naruto pun berjalan kearah Issei lalu membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Bisakah kau membelikanku majalah porno Limited Edition Issei?".Bisik Naruto sangat pelan.

"K-kau ..".Ucap Issei dengan mata membulat, sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan tangan gemetar.

"D-diam baka !, kau membuat mereka curiga".Bisik Naruto pada Issei sambil tersenyum dipaksakan karena Rias dan Akeno menatap mereka cukup intens.

"H-ha'i tenang saja Naruto, aku akan membelikan nya untukmu".Balas Issei sambil memberi jempolnya kearah Naruto dan hanya dibalas injakan dikakinya oleh Naruto yang kini sedang tersenyum hambar.

"Ara ara, memangnya Naruto - kun minta dibelikan apa Issei - kun?".Tanya Akeno sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Majalah porno"

"ISSEI TEME !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued ..**

A/N : Konichiwa minna - san, bagaiamana puasanya? Lancar ?.

Kuharap lancar - lancar aja, di chapter ini mungkin ada yang tidak kalian mengerti atau gimana?, silahkan tanyakan aja, atau mungkin ada kesalahan author silahkan koreksi, karena author juga manusia bukan iblis macam Issei atau malaikat macam Gabriel.

Oh iya, makasih buat yang udah ngasih saran, akan saya fikirkan dan saya renungi sesuai dengan pasal - pasal yang berlaku terlebih dahulu saran nya.

Dan peliharaan nampaknya saya akan memilih Kurama, tapi mungkin masih lama.

Dan buat yang nanya fic yang Ootsutsuki Naruto kapan update, gomen karena ide nya lagi mentok sebenarnya ficnya udah jadi beberapa persen cuma belom selesai, ide keburu menguap, ya mungkin setelah ini akan saya update Fic satunya dulu.

Calon pair Naruto : - Liese, Kurumi sama Akame, baru tiga calon nya, itu juga masih calon.

Dan buat yang nanya ini harem atau single pair, jujur saya aja bingung sih.

Dan ada yang bilang katanya ada fic yang ampir mirip sama fic ini, biarkan saja, mungkin mereka terinspirasi dari fic ini.

Ini balasan beberapa Review chap kemarin :

Indra : Ya untuk Romance mungkin bakal terlihat di cerita kedepan nya, ga seru kan kalo baru kenal langsung Ikkeh ik- ehemm.

Hidup itu indah : Bukan, tahap terakhir Sacred Gear Naru itu Ultimate Balance Breaker, dan itu masih menjadi misteri, dan kayaknya ga ada evolusi evolusian.

Sundanese : Carang orang sunda tuda, nuhun saran na dulur ditampung dinu otak - otak.

Namikaze Uchiha Aldian : astaga, lemon itu dosa gan, kalo cuma satu chapter, kalo ada 5 lebih chapter baru barokah, ok arigatou.

YoukoNoInari : terjawab di awal banget cerita.

Ryutocchi : Ga bisa, Naru cuma bisa copy gerakan lawan.

Uskep : Oke akan saya usahakan.

m. : kita lihat aja kedepan nya, ga seru kalo dibeberin disini, meskipun saya yakin reader semua pasti bisa nebaknya.

Senju-nara Shira : Saran nya akan saya tampung dlu, arigatou, ini udah rilis, entah ini harem, mini harem, single pair, ataupun tanpa pair, author pun tak tau.

Kita lihat aja kedepan nya.

Setiap kekuatan pasti memiliki resiko, resikonya ya hmm mungkin seperti kebutaan.

Gomen ga bisa balas review satu - satu, makasih buat para reader maupun silent reader yang udah menyempatkan waktu intuk membaca fic ini, makasih juga buat yang udah fav, foll dan review fic ini, dan oh iya, saya akan buat kekuatan Sharingan mungkin sedikit berbeda dari yang di cannon.

Sekian saia lah, kalau begitu author pamit dulu ..

Jaa ne ..

Ootsutsuki Al ..

 **Logout ..**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** Sebelumnya saya minta maaf nih, karena fic ini saya rubah dari Rate M ke Rate T semi M, kenapa?, karena saya udah putuskan cuma akan memasukan unsur Ecchi, ingat!, Ecchi bukan Hentai, kenapa begitu?, karena fic ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata, bukan untuk ajang fap fap :p, lagipula saya tidak terlalu ahli dalam hal buat Lemon/Lime, dan satu hal lagi, menurut pengalaman saya sendiri, Ecchi lebih greget dibanding Hentai :D.

Yosshh .. Silahkan membaca ..

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : - Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] x High School DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **Created B** **y : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Rated :** **T+**

 **Genre : Adventure,** **Action,** **Fantasy,** **Supranatural,** **Humor,** **Sci-Fi, Ec** **chi, School, Romance, Harem** **a** **nd Etc.**

 **Pairing : Naruto x** **?**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal - abal,** **T** **ypo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, SemiCannon, SacredGear!Naru, Human!Naru and Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda polos yang bahkan tidak tahu apa - apa tentang yang namanya mahluk 'supranatural' tapi dirinya terpaksa harus terseret kedalam urusan mahluk 'supranatural' karena **Sacred Gear** yang ada ditubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::C** **hapter** **6:::**

:::Machine Teleportation?:::

"Haaahh".Naruto menghela nafas lelah, entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas hari ini, mengetuk - ngetukan jari di meja kerja nya, pikiran Naruto melayang memikirkan kejadian minggu - minggu kemarin.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian dimana dirinya diajak bergabung oleh Rias ke Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib nya itu.

Dan sudah 13 hari pula Azazel melatih Naruto menggunakan **Sacred Gear** nya, meskipun latihan di minggu pertamanya, yang lebih ditekankan itu adalah latihan fisik.

Dan perkembangan Naruto juga cukup lumayan, karena berkat Azazel, Naruto dapat sedikit menguasai kekuatan yang ada didalam **Sacred Gear** nya.

Dan juga kata Azazel, akan ada kemungkinan tomoe di **Sacred Gear** mata nya akan bertambah lagi, seperti semacam evolusi mungkin.

"Naruto, dokumen ini harus kau periksa sekarang, karena besok akan ada rapat".Ucap seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Iya iya, kau ini bawel sekali Sikha".Gerutu Naruto pelan sambil mengambil dokumen yang disodorkan pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir kebelakang.

"Hooaaamm, mau bagaiamana lagi, ini kan pekerjaanku".Balas pemuda yang Naruto panggil Sikha sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto.

"Tugasmu kan seharusnya membantuku, bukan hanya mengingatkanku !".Ucap Naruto sewot dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Hooaaamm merepotkan".Balas pemuda tersebut sambil menguap.

Pemuda yang Naruto panggil Sikha tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Sikhamaru Nara, adalah seorang jenius tingkat tinggi, diusianya yang sama dengan Naruto, Sikhamaru sudah menyelesaikan kuliah S2 nya, dirinya menamatkan S1 pada usia 15 tahun, menamatkan S2 bulan kemarin, dan kini Sikhamaru sudah mulai melanjutkan kuliahnya untuk mengejar gelar lulusan S3, sebenarnya dia bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya lebih cepat, hanya saja dirinya itu adalah pemalas tingkat dewa bahkan dirinya terpaksa kuliah karena desakan ibunya.

Sebagai catatan, Sikhamaru ini adalah teman masa kecil Naruto, dan juga orang yang dikatakan Kakashi akan membantu Naruto mengelola cabang perusahaan Namikaze Corp yang ada di Kuoh tempo hari.

"Oh ya Sikha, apakah barang yang aku minta buatkan minggu kemarin sudah jadi?".Tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya dari dokumen yang dipegangnya pada Sikhamaru yang nampaknya tertidur di kursi samping Naruto, setidaknya itu pikiran Naruto.

Naruto memang meminta dibuatkan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya jam tangan oleh Naruto, namun bukan jam tangan biasa, melainkan jam tangan yang dapat menyimpan berbagai senjata didalam nya.

Naruto meminta dibuatkan jam tangan seperti itu karena dirinya itu adalah petarung tipe senjata yang artinya akan sulit jika dirinya bertarung tanpa senjata, apalagi dirinya entah kenapa selalu berurusan dengan mahluk - mahluk supranatural, seperti kejadian minggu lalu, saat Naruto tidak sengaja terlempar ke dunia bangsa iblis dan mengacaukan pertunangan orang.

 **Flashback On ..**

"Kuperkenalkan penemuan terbaruku padamu Naruto - kun".Ucap seseorang berambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang mirip ular sambil membuka kain putih yang menutupi sebuah benda berukuran besar.

Naruto hanya facepalm melihat benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah ding - dong berukuran besar.

"Errr i-ini penemuan nya Jii - san?".Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung bercampur sweetdrop sambil menunjuk ding - dong berukuran besar tersebut.

"Upss gomen Naruto - kun, nampaknya kita salah ruangan".Balas orang yang Naruto panggil Jii - san tersebut sambil berkedip manja kearah Naruto.

Orang tersebut atau bernama lengkap Orochimaru adalah seorang ilmuan jenius abnormal yang sudah bekerja di Namikaze Corp sejak Naruto berumur lima tahun, dan kebetulan saat ini dirinya sedang ditugaskan di Kuoh, konon sampai saat ini belum ada yang tahu betul, gender apa yang dimiliki Orochimaru, tapi beberapa sumber menyebutkan kalau Orochimaru itu adalah seorang laki - laki dan memiliki kelainan sexual alias gay dan beberapa sumber juga menyatakan kalau Orochimaru itu bergender perempuan yang mempunyai dua burung.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa meringis pelan saat Orochimaru mengedipkan sebelah mata ularnya kearah Naruto.

 **Beberapa saat kemudian ..**

"Ini dia penemuan terbaruku, Naruto - kun".Ucap Orochimaru sambil menunjuk sebuah tabung berdiameter besar, dan di luar tabung tersebut di sambung beberapa kabel besar dan juga kecil, dan terdapat juga sebuah hologram komputer di dekat tabung tersebut.

"A-ano, ini apa Jii - san?".Tanya Naruto sedikit canggung atau lebih tepatnya takut pada Orochimaru yang menatapnya sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya.

"Ah, ini adalah mesin teleportasi Naruto - kun, bagaimana, hebat bukan?, bagaimana kalau kita berdua pergi berteleportasi menggunakan mesin ini ke hawai, lalu melakukan adegan ranjang bersama disana, ahhh aku tidak tahan Naruto - kun~".Racau Orochimaru sambil berpose layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang 'panas'.

"A-a-ahahaha".Naruto tertawa hambar sambil melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit kebelakang.

'Tolong aku Kami - sama'.Batin Naruto berteriak.

"Kau mau melihat cara kerja nya Naruto - kun?".Tanya Orochimaru yang kini sudah berada di depan hologram komputer di dekat tabung tersebut.

"Emm boleh saja Jii - san".Balas Naruto sambil mendekati Orochimaru karena penasaran tentunya.

"Perhatikan baik - baik".Ucap Orochimaru kemudian mengambil sebuah apel dari dalam saku jaket nya, kemudian diletakan dalam tabung yang dari awal memang terbuka itu, mengotak - atik hologram komputer, dan tak lama kemudian, kaca tabung tersebut tertutup dengan pelan.

 **Srriinggg ..**

Naruto melongo melihat apel yang berada di dalam tabung tersebut menjadi hologram yang tak lama kemudian menghilang dari sana.

"Kemana apel tersebut menghilang Jii - san?".Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Khu khu khu, ke koordinat yang sudah aku tentukan tentunya, cara kerja mesin ini simple Naruto - kun, kau bisa memindahkan apa saja dengan mesin ini, dengan catatan kau harus hafal koordinat tempat yang akan menjadi tujuanmu, mesin ini juga dapat memakai 'Time Teleportation'".Jelas Orochimaru sambil tertawa aneh.

"Dan koordinat yang aku tentukan itu di sakumu Naruto - kun".Lanjut Orochimaru sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Apa maksudnya 'Time Teleportation' itu Jii - san?".Tanya Naruto tanpa menghiraukan tawa aneh Orochimaru, karena dirinya sudah terbiasa.

"Hee? benarkah?".Ucap Naruto sambil merogoh saku jas nya yang ternyata memang ada apel disana.

"'Time Teleportation' itu artinya kau bisa memberi waktu objek yang kau pindahkan, jadi jika waktunya habis, dengan otomatis objek tersebut akan kembali ke sini, seperti sekarang ini".Jelas Orochimaru sambil melihat jam tangan nya.

 **Srriingg ..**

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian apel yang baru saja akan Naruto makan itu pun menghilang menjadi hologram, kemudian kembali ke dalam tabung tersebut.

'Kampret'.Batin Naruto jengkel.

"Oh iya Jii - san, apakah ini bisa digunakan untuk menteleportasikan mahluk hidup?".Tanya kembali Naruto.

"Tentu saja bisa Naruto - kun".Jawab Orochimaru dengan cepat.

"Mau coba?".Lanjut Orochimaru sambil memberikan seringaian andalan nya kearah Naruto.

Naruto terlihat berfikir yang kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, aku juga penasaran".Balas Naruto sambil berjalan kedalam tabung yang terbuka tersebut.

"Atur waktunya hingga 10 menit Jii - san".Lanjut Naruto pada Orochimaru.

"Ha'i Naruto - kun, dan tujuan nya?".Jawab sekaligus tanya Orochimaru sambil mengotak - atik komputer hologram didepan nya.

"Kemana saja".Balas Naruto malas.

Orochimaru hanya memberikan jempolnya sebagai balasan, dan tak lama kemudian kaca tabung tersebut pun menutup dengan perlahan.

 **Srrriiinggg ..**

Perlahan tubuh Naruto menjadi hologram dan tak lama kemudian menghilang dari sana, menyisakan Orochimaru yang kini tengah menepuk jidatnya karena salah menentukan koordinat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di suatu tempat ..**

".. Baiklah hadirin sekalian, saya Raiser Phenex, putra dari bangsawan klan Phenex, mengumumkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang penting, hari dimana saya akan melakukan sex- ehm maksudnya pernikahan, dengan putri dari klan Gremory, Rias Gremory".Ucap pria yang bernama Raiser tersebut dengan bangga, menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam karena ucapan nya barusan.

Dan tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir disamping Raiser dan menampilkan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang, memakai gaun putih yang kelebihan bahan, dan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangan nya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai acara in-"

 **Srriiingg ..**

Belum sempat Raiser menyelesaikan ucapan nya, muncul sebuah hologram biru di atas bangunan tersebut dan membentuk tubuh Naruto.

"Shit !".Umpat Naruto pelan saat dirinya muncul di sebuah acara pernikahan, yang parahnya lagi dia muncul di udara dan artinya.

"AKU JATUH !".Teriak Naruto panik karena dirinya akan jatuh dari ketinggian.

 **Brruukk ..**

Naruto menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya yang sempat pusing karena pendaratan yang lumayan keras tadi, tapi entah kenapa Naruto tidak mengalami luka yang cukup fatal, mungkin ini hasil dari latihan fisiknya selama seminggu bersama Azazel, Naruto lalu mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya saat melihat celana dalam berwarna pink didepan nya- tunggu, celana dalam?.

"Naruto/-kun/-san?!".Ucap beberapa orang disana yang nampaknya mengenal Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara, lalu melihat anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib dan juga beberapa anggota Osis dari sekolahnya yang sedang menatapnya kaget.

"Ah domo !".Balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya tanpa memahami situasi dan kondisi yang ada.

"Imut juga".Guman Naruto pelan saat kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah celana dalam berwarna pink didepan nya, mengalihkan pandangan nya semakin keatas, Naruto dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut twintails yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"A-aahh, g-gomen - gomen !".Ucap Naruto dengan cepat bangun, saat dirinya baru menyadari posisinya yang ternyata mirip sekali dengan orang yang sedang mengintip rok seorang gadis.

"H-hentai !".Ucap gadis tersebut pelan.

"A-ano itu t-tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, itu hanya kecelaka-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti kala dirinya mengalihkan pandangan nya kesekeliling, dan Naruto dapat melihat banyak 'orang' yang melihatnya dengan berbagai tatapan, dan juga beberapa orang yang nampaknya seorang pengawal mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Naruto.

"Siapa kau ?".Tanya seorang pria dewasa berambut merah panjang yang mengenakan jubah yang Naruto tidak pernah lihat sama sekali.

"A-ano, etto ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja Jii - san a-hahaha".Balas Naruto sambil tertawa hambar saat pria dewasa tersebut memandangnya tajam.

"Onii - sama, dia teman sekolahku !".Teriak seseorang yang Naruto kenali adalah Rias dari altar pernikahan.

"Begitukah?".Guman pria tersebut saat mendengar teriakan Rias.

'Tapi kenapa ada manusia di dunia bawah?'.Batin pria tersebut sambil memandang gelang hitam yang Naruto pakai.

"Kenapa ada manusia disini?"

"Dasar manusia rendahan, berani - beraninya dia datang mengacaukan pertunangan orang dan mengintip celana dalam Leviathan - sama"

"Hukum pancung saja manusia ini Lucifer - sama"

 **Glekk ..**

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat mendengar beberapa komenan dari beberapa 'orang' disekitarnya.

'Mati aku'.Batin Naruto pasrah.

"K-kau !"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya, dan Naruto dapat melihat seorang pria sebaya dengan nya yang mempunyai surai pirang pucat, tengah menatapnya garang, kalau tidak salah, pria itu yang Naruto tipu saat berada di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib.

'Tolong aku !'.Batin Naruto sambil menunjukan wajah memelas pada anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib dan anggota Osis yang dikenalnya.

"Mati kau sialan !".Teriak Raiser sambil melemparkan sebuah bola api berukuran sedang kearah Naruto.

"Naruto/-kun/-san !".Teriak panik para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib dan juga Osis, saat melihat Raiser melemparkan bola apinya kearah Naruto.

Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya saat melihat Raiser melemparkan bola api kearahnya, dan dengan gesit dirinya melakukan kayang guna menghindari bola api tersebut.

 **Dhuuaarr ..**

Bola api tersebut bertabrakan dengan sebuah dinding es dibelakang Naruto yang dibuat oleh gadis berambut twintails yang Naruto tidak sengaja intip tadi.

"Ughh".Naruto meringis pelan, biarpun dirinya bisa menghindar, tapi panas apinya masih berasa.

'Refleksnya luar biasa untuk ukuran manusia'.Batin Pria berambut merah saat melihat Naruto bisa menghindari bola api Raiser.

Berniat menghentikan kekacauan ini, namun ia urungkan saat melihat Naruto yang kini mulai bangkit dan menatap tajam Raiser.

"T-tidak mungkin manusia itu dapat menghindari serangan api Raiser"

"Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja"

"Lagipula dia hanya manusia"

Terdengar beberapa komenan dari sebagian tamu undangan yang melihat Naruto dapat menghindari serangan Raiser dengan mudah.

"Oii jangan sembarangan main api kau pirang ?!".Teriak Naruto kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal, jas kesayangannya bolong karena terbakar tadi, pada saat dirinya menghindari bola api milik Raiser.

"Kau juga pirang idiot !".Balas Raiser dengan nada yang bisa dibilang menyebalkan.

"Ini Orange baka !, O-ra-nge !".Balas Naruto malas dengan pengejaan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Khe, Lucifer - sama, ijinkan aku melenyapkan pengacau ini".Ucap Raiser tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Raiser langsung melesat dari altar pernikahan nya kearah Naruto dengan tangan yang diselimuti api.

"Sirzech - sama, apakah aku harus menghentikan mereka?".Tanya seorang wanita bersurai silver bergelombang kepada pria bersurai merah yang tadi sempat bicara dengan Naruto.

"Tahan dulu Grayfia, bukankah ini bagus jika pernikahan ini kacau, dan tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan ada yang mati".Balas pria yang dipanggil Sirzech tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, entah kenapa dirinya hari ini sangat sial, kembali berurusan dengan mahluk supranatural, itu adalah hal yang paling ingin Naruto hindari, bila Naruto bisa keluar hidup - hidup Naruto bersumpah akan menempeleng kepala Orochimaru dua kali emmm atau mungkin tiga atau mungkin juga empat, oke ini bukan waktunya memikirkan itu semua.

Naruto memandang Raiser yang kini tengah berlari kearahnya dengan tangan yang dilapasi api.

'Dia serius sekali, apa dia masih dendam padaku ya?'.Batin Naruto sedikit meringis saat melihat Raiser yang menatapnya tajam.

Mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada orang yang memegang pedang, Naruto dengan sigap merebut dua pedang dari tangan mereka dengan cepat.

"Gomen, aku pinjam pedangnya".Ucap Narutp yang kemudian langsung melesat kearah Raiser yang kini sudah tinggal satu meter didepan nya.

"Mati kau manusia rendahan !".Teriak Raiser sambil melesatkan tinjuan yang dilapisi api kearah Naruto.

Naruto dengan sigap berkelit kesamping lalu dengan cepat menyabetkan pedang ditangan kanan nya ke perut Raiser.

 **Jrassshh ..**

"Arrrgghh ...".Raiser berteriak kesakitan saat Naruto berhasil menebas perutnya, tapi tak lama kemudian Raiser menengok kearah Naruto dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"...Hanya bercanda hahaha".Lanjut Raiser sambil tertawa sombong.

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget melihat Raiser yang awalnya kesakitan tapi malah tertawa.

"Keh, dengar ini manusia rendahan, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu bisa sampai kemari, ketempat tinggal bangsa iblis, tapi asal kau tahu saja, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, karena aku ini abadi hahahaha".Ucap Raiser seolah mengerti raut wajah Naruto.

"Abadi heh?".Guman Naruto pelan memejamkan matanya.

"Ayo kita buktikan, seberapa abadi nya dirimu".Lanjut Naruto sambil membuka matanya yang kini sudah menjadi merah darah dengan dua titik tomoe yang mengelilinginya.

'Aku hanya perlu mengulur waktu hingga tubuhku kembali diteleportasi, yah ini hitung - hitung latihan sajalah'.Batin Naruto sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada dua pedang ditangan nya.

'Matanya berubah?!'.Batin semua iblis disana saat melihat perubahan mata Naruto.

 **Wussshh ..**

Naruto melesat dengan cepat kearah Raiser yang kini sedang menyiapkan sebuah bola api yang cukup besar.

'Kecepatan nya bertambah?'.Batin Sirzech sedikit kaget saat melihat Naruto yang nampaknya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Mati kau !".Teriak Raiser sambil melemparkan bola apinya kearah Naruto yang sedang menuju kearahnya.

 **Wuusshhh ..**

Naruto dengan cepat menyabetkan dua pedangnya kearah bola api itu hingga membentuk tanda silang.

"T-tidak mungkin !"

"M-mustahil, dia membelah bola apinya?!"

"Y-yang benar saja?!, dia manusia kan?"

Terdengar teriakan kaget dari para penonton yang melihat Naruto yang notabenya adalah manusia tulen dapat membelah sebuah bola api.

"Aku yakin kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini kan, Rias?".Tanya seorang gadis berambut bob sepundak, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ehmm ya bisa dibilang begitu, tapi aku juga baru tahu dia mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu".Balas Rias kepada gadis tersebut.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Rias".Ucap gadis tersebut datar.

"Iya iya, nanti kujelaskan semuanya padamu, Sona"

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih, berhenti menghindar brengsek !".Teriak Raiser saat Naruto terus menghindari serangan nya.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mau mendengarkan perkataan mu barusan".Balas Naruto yang kemudian melesat kearah Raiser dengan cepat.

" **Nittoryou : Shinobuto** "

 **Sringg .. Srriingg .. Sriingg ..**

"Khe, hanya itu?".Ucap Raiser dengan nada meremehkan karena sabetan - sabetan pedang yang dilancarkan Naruto tadi, tidak ada yang melukainya sama sekali.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Raiser hanya menyeringai pelan, dan tak lama kemudian Naruto menjentikan jarinya sedikit kencang.

Cttiikk ..

 **Jrasshh .. Jrasshh .. Jrasshh ..**

"Ughh".Raiser jatuh terduduk dengan raut wajah tak percaya, tiba - tiba saja tubuhnya tersayat - sayat hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah, bahkan lengan kanan nya hampir putus.

"K-kau !".Teriak Raiser marah sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Kau bilang kan kau abadi, luka seperti itu tidak akan membunuhmu kan".Ucap Naruto dengan santai sambil menenteng pedang yang kini dilumuri oleh darah dipundaknya.

"Akan kubunuh kau !".Teriak Raiser sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sayap apinya, lalu terbang guna menjaga jarak dengan Naruto.

"Rasakan ini sialan !".Teriak Raiser yang kini sudah beregenerasi, sambil melemparkan bola apinya secara beruntun kearah Naruto.

 **Dhuuaarr .. Dhuuarr .. Dhuaarr ..**

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi akibat benturan bola api Raiser dengan beberapa properti pesta seperti, meja, panggung, kursi hingga membuat semuanya berantakan, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghindari serangan Raiser, karena tidak ada celah untuk melakukan serangan balik, beruntung para tamu undangan sudah melindungi diri mereka dengan Kekkai, hingga mereka tidak terkena dampaknya.

'Cih, tinggal satu menit lagi, tapi aku sudah lelah'.Batin Naruto menggerutu sambil melihat jam tangan nya.

 **Wuusshh .. Dhuuaarr .. Dhuuaarr ..**

Naruto berlari dengan cepat sambil menghindari bola api Raiser yang terus berjatuhan, tak jauh didepan Naruto, terdapat sebuah dinding es tebal yang Naruto yakin bisa menahan bola api Raiser, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto pun melompat kebelakang dinding es tersebut hingga menabrak sesuatu.

 **Bruukk ..**

Naruto membuka sebelah matanya dan dirinya dapat melihat gadis yang beberapa saat lalu dia lihat celana dalamnya sedang telentang dengan wajah memerah dibawahnya.

"Domo".Ucap Naruto sambil menggerakan tangan nya berniat menyapa, namun tanpa disengaja tangan nya malah meremas sesuatu.

"A-ah~ M-matte~".Ucap sigadis dibawah Naruto sedikit mendesah sambil menunjukan ekspresi yang akan membuat laki - laki manapun mimisan.

"Uwwoohh, L-leviathan - sama~"

Teriak beberapa penonton sambil mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidungnya, yang entah sejak kapan mereka sudah berada tak jauh ditempat Naruto dan sang gadis yang dipanggil Leviathan.

"Hee?!".Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerjap - ngerjapkan matanya bingung sambil menatap wajah sang gadis yang memerah.

Mata Naruto tanpa sengaja melirik bibir merah muda sang gadis, entah dorongan dari mana, Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah sang gadis.

 **Dhuuaakkhh ..**

Tinggal beberapa cm lagi bibir keduanya bertemu, kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan terpaksa harus terbatalkan karena Naruto terlebih dahulu terlempar kebelakang karena tendangan keras Raiser yang untungnya tidak diselimuti api.

"Yaaaahhhhh".Para tamu undangan entah kenapa malah mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa menonton adegan tadi hingga akhir.

"Ughh".Naruto melenguh pelan sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang tadi ditendang oleh Raiser.

Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya menjadi hologram yang artinya dirinya akan kembali di teleport.

Sebelum benar - benar pergi Naruto dapat melihat keadaan pesta yang tadinya meriah kini menjadi kacau balau, dengan properti yang hancur disana sini.

 **Srriinggg ..**

"MANUSIA SIALAN !"

 **Flashback Off ..**

Mengingatnya saja entah kenapa membuat Naruto kembali kesal pada Orochimaru, ngomong - ngomong soal Orochimaru, sesuai dengan sumpah Naruto dalam hatinya, setelah kembali diteleportasi, Naruto dengan penuh suka cita menempeleng kepala Orochimaru hingga membuatnya pingsan selama dua jam, dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang menunggu Orochimaru bangun.

"Hmmm sudah".Balas Sikhamaru tanpa membuka matanya.

Naruto tersentak dari lamunan nya saat Sikhamaru menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"Wahh, benarkah? mana?".Balas Naruto antusias.

"Periksa dulu dokumen nya".Balas Sikhamaru sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah, lalu tanpa membalas ucapan Sikhamaru, dirinya kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya pada dokumen yang ia pegang.

Sikhamaru membuka sebelah matanya, lalu melirik Naruto yang nampaknya mulai memeriksa kembali dokumen yang dia pegang, tersenyum kecil, Sikhamaru kembali menutup matanya.

'Kau tidak berubah Naruto'

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto melirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukan pukul 19:34, hari sudah gelap dan Naruto baru selesai memeriksa dokumen yang Sikhamaru berikan tadi sore, dokumen dengan tebal gila itu kalau Naruto hitung - hitung ada dua ratus halaman lebih bahkan hampir tiga ratusan.

Melirik Sikhamaru yang tertidur, Naruto menguap pelan.

"Oii Sikha bangun, aku sudah selesai".Ucap Naruto sambil menggoyang - goyangkan bahu Sikhamaru.

"Engghh".Sikhamaru hanya menggeliat pelan, lalu kembali tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Bangun rusa sialan !".Ucap Naruto sambil menarik kuncir Sikhamaru dengan keras.

"I-ittai ittai, tidak bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang lebih menusiawi Naruto, hoaammm".Ucap Sikhamaru saat kuncirnya ditarik oleh Naruto sambil menguap pelan.

"Kau saja yang tidurnya tidak manusiawi sama sekali".Balas Naruto acuh tak acuh, ini sudah hal yang lumrah terjadi jika Sikhamaru dan Naruto bersama - sama, jadi yaa keduanya hanya berkesan 'Bodo amat'.

"Oh ya Sikha, mana benda yang kuminta buatkan, kau sudah bilang akan menunjukannya jika aku sudah selesai memeriksa dokumen nya".Lanjut Naruto.

"Ada dirumahku, besok akan kubawa".Balas Sikhamaru malas, sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

'Kampret, aku ditipu'.Batin Naruto facepalm karena merasa ditipu Sikhamaru.

"Haah terserah kaulah, aku pulang duluan Sikha".Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya lalu menggeliat pelan.

"Jaa ne".Lanjut Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sikhamaru yang mulai kembali kealam mimpinya.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

Naruto berjalan pelan di koridor jalan, dengan smartphone yang setia digenggaman tangan kanan nya.

Naruto memegang lehernya sendiri, entah kenapa dirinya teringat kejadian tiga belas hari yang lalu.

 **Flashback On ..**

 **Tok .. Tok .. Tok ..**

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Kurumi pelan.

"Kurumi?, kau sudah baikan belum?".Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit dikeraskan.

"Aku masuk ya".Lanjut Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamar Kurumi dengan pelan.

Naruto berjalan masuk sambil menenteng wadah air hangat dan juga handuk kecil untuk mengompres Kurumi.

'Kenapa suhu tubuhnya masih panas ya, aku heran ternyata vampire bisa demam juga ya'.Batin Naruto setelah meletakan punggung tangan nya ke kening Kurumi.

"Kau belum makan kan?, aku akan ambil makanan dulu".Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berniat beranjak pergi kedapur, namun sebuah tangan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"N-naruto".Ucap Kurumi pelan dengan raut wajah yang begitu imut dimata Naruto.

"U-um nande?".Tanya Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Kurumi kemudian mengisyaratkan Naruto supaya mendekat kearahnya, dan Naruto hanya menurutinya.

 **Brukk ..**

"O-oii oii Kurumi, kau kenapa?".Ucap Naruto panik saat tiba - tiba Kurumi menubruknya lalu menindihnya diatas kasur.

Kurumi diam tak menjawab, menjilat bibir bawahnya, Kurumi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto yang mulai panik.

"K-kurum- Hmmmpp".Perkataan Naruto terpaksa terhenti saat Kurumi tiba - tiba mencium bibirnya dan mengunci pergerakan nya.

"Mmmphh ah~".Kurumi sedikit mendesah disela - sela ciuman mereka, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah memerah, antara menikmati dan juga keenakan.

'Shit, juniorku mulai bangun'.Batin Naruto panik.

Kurumi melepaskan ciuman nya kemudian mulai menjilati dagu Naruto lalu turun ke leher Naruto.

"Ughh Kurumi ini ena- ups".Naruto dengan cepat menutup mulutnya saat mulutnya mau berkata terlalu jujur.

"Ughh arrgghh K-kurumi !".Teriak Naruto saat Kurumi menggigit lehernya lalu menghisap darahnya dengan nafas memburu.

 **Flashback Off ..**

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Naruto merinding disko, meskipun enak sih.

Ternyata Kurumi sakit itu karena dirinya belum meminum darah manusia, jadi darah vampire nya memberontak dan membuatnya demam(ko aneh ya).

Terbukti dengan keesokan harinya setelah menghisap darah Naruto, Kurumi langsung segar bugar seperti biasa, dan untungnya Naruto tidak terkena anemia.

Naruto sedikit menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kecil.

'Dunia ini memang aneh'

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali menguap pelan, dirinya benar - benar mengantuk, salahkan Kurumi yang entah kenapa, kemarin saat dirinya pulang ke appartement menceramahinya panjang lebar seperti seorang istri yang mengetahui suaminya selingkuh, entahlah mungkin dia sedang pms.

Dan lagi ..

"Kurumi, lepaskan tanganmu".Ucap Naruto malas saat Kurumi yang terus menggandeng tangan kirinya.

"Mou, kau tidak suka digandeng olehku ya Naruto - kun, hiks !".Balas Kurumi sambil terisak yang mungkin sengaja di besarkan suaranya, yang membuat pejalan kaki yang tak jauh dari mereka menatap Naruto tajam.

"A-ano etto, a-ahahaha".Ucap Naruto gugup saat ditatap tajam beberapa pejalan kaki yang mendengar isakan (palsu) Kurumi.

Dan dengan cepat Naruto merangkul Kurumi sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"A-ahaha kami hanya sedang bercanda, ya kan Kurumi".Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk - nepuk pundak Kurumi pelan.

"Naruto - kun!".Teriak seseorang tak jauh dari mereka yang membuat Naruto dan juga Kurumi menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Kurumi yang melihat orang yang memanggil Naruto yang ternyata adalah Akame hanya memasang wajah tidak suka nya, sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum seperti biasa sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

"U-umm ano Naruto - kun, etto ..".Ucap Akame yang kini sudah berada didepan Naruto sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangan nya dibelakang tas sekolahnya.

"Hmm?, nande Akame - senpai?".Tanya Naruto bingung melihat gelagat Akame.

"U-um a-ano aku membuatkan bento untukmu Naruto - kun".Ucap Akame sambil menyodorkan bento nya kepada Naruto.

"Waah arigatou senpai, kebetulan sekali, aku tidak bawa bento hari ini".Ucap Naruto sumringah sambil menerima bento yang Akame berikan.

"Apakah Kurumi - san pernah memberimu bento Naruto - kun?".Tanya Akame sambil membalas tatapan tajam Kurumi.

"Ah tentu saja belum, gadis seperti dia mana bisa masa- Arrrgghhh".Ucapan Naruto terpaksa terganti oleh teriakan kesakitan saat Kurumi menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Tidak boleh !, a-aku juga sudah membuatkan bento untuk Naruto - kun ko".Ucap Kurumi menyerobot sambil merebut bento yang diberikan Akame tadi.

"Kapan kau masak, kau bangun saja kesianga- Arrrghhh".Ucapan Naruto kembali tak terselesaikan dan kembali tergantikan oleh teriakan kesakitan karena Kurumi kembali menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, ayo Naruto - kun kita sudah telat".Ucap Kurumi sambil menggandeng (baca : menyeret) tangan kiri Naruto, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalakan Akame.

 **Grepp ..**

"Aku juga boleh berangkat bersamamu kan Naruto - kun".Ucap Akame sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Naruto.

"Heii, singkirkan tanganmu dari Naruto - kun dada kecil".Teriak Kurumi tak terima saat Akame menggandeng tangan Narutonya.

"Naruto - kun saja tidak protes kenapa kau protes cebol !".Balas Akame sambil menatap tajam Kurumi.

"Apa kau bilang?!".Balas Kurumi sambil membalas tatapan tajam Akame.

'Kemana kehidupan damaiku dulu Kami - sama'.Batin Naruto meratapi nasibnya sambil pasrah di gandeng (baca : diseret) oleh dua gadis yang tidak jelas memperebutkan apa.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas lega saat dirinya berhasil kabur dari Kurumi dan juga Akame yang entah kenapa ingin sekali menyeret dirinya kepada hal - hal merepotkan yang dinamakan kencan.

Naruto melihat keadaan taman belakang sekolah yang nampaknya sepi, duduk dibangku taman kemudian dirinya membuka bento yang diberikan Akame tadi pagi.

"Waaahh nampaknya ini enak".Ucap Naruto setelah membuka isi bento yang diberikan Akame yang isinya berupa Nasi, Sosis dan beberapa Onigiri yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga nampak indah dimata Naruto.

"Yosshh, Ittadakimasu ..".Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil sumpit lalu bersiap memakan Onigiri terlebih dahulu.

"Woii Naruto !".Teriak seseorang dari belakang Naruto yang membuat Naruto batal memakan Onigiri yang sudah didepan mulutnya.

Menegok kebelakang dengan kesal Naruto dapat melihat Issei dan komplotan nya alias Matsuda dan Motohama yang sedang berlari kearahnya dengan wajah bahagia.

"Oii Naruto aku punya koleksi majalah porno baru, kau mau meminjamnya tidak?".Tanya Matsuda yang sudah sampai didepan Naruto bersama Motohama dan juga Issei.

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka membaca majalah seperti itu".Balas Naruto sambil menatap malas Matsuda yang memperlihatkan majalah porno yang dia maksud.

Naruto memang sudah mengenal Matsuda dan Motohama pada saat dirinya melakukan transaksi majalah porno limited edition yang dipesan Azazel dengan Issei, dan mulai dari situlah mereka bertiga mulai men cap mesum dirinya dan mulai sering berinteraksi dengan dirinya.

"Oh ayolah Naruto, jangan seperti itu, wah bento siapa ini, nampaknya enak, aku minta Onigirinya ya Naruto".Ucap Motohama sambil merangkul Naruto lalu mengambil Onigiri dari bento Naruto dan memakan nya.

"Wahh aku juga minta Onigirinya ya".Ucap Matsuda mulai ikut - ikutan Motohama.

"Aku minta Sosisnya Naruto".Ucap Issei yang juga ikut - ikutan.

 **Bruuk .. Bruuk .. Bruuk ..**

Dan tak lama kemudian, Issei, Matsuda dan Motohama pun ambruk dengan wajah membiru setelah memakan bento Naruto.

"He?".Naruto hanya menatap horror kejadian barusan, kemudian dengan gerakan patah - patah, dirinya menatap bento yang diberikan Akame itu dengan horror.

 **Glekk ..**

'Ini racun'.Batin Naruto sambil meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Naruto - kun !".Teriak seseorang dibelakang Naruto yang membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"A-ahaha Akame - senpai ada apa?".Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit gugup saat Akame sudah berada didekatnya.

"Mou, aku mencarimu daritadi".Ucap Akame sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Eh, mereka kenapa?".Tanya Akame saat melihat Matsuda, Motohama dan Issei yang terbaring dengan wajah membiru.

"A-ah mereka hanya tidur setelah makan tadi, y-ya itu".Balas Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Mou, tidur setelah makan bisa membuat kalian gendut loh, hihi".Ucap Akame sambil terkikik pelan.

'Dengkulmu, mereka itu keracunan makananmu'.Batin Naruto sedikit mengumpat pelan.

"Kau tidak memakan bentonya Naruto - kun?, atau mau aku suapi?".Tawar Akame sambil duduk disamping Naruto.

"A-ahaha tidak usah".Batin Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan".Balas Akame yang terkesan memaksa bagi Naruto.

"H-ha'i".Balas Naruto pasrah, yang kemudian menatap bento itu dengan raut wajah tersiksa.

"Naruto - kun!".Teriak kembali seseorang dari arah belakang mereka.

'Kau penyelamatku Kurumi'.Batin Naruto terharu saat melihat sang pelaku teriakan yang ternyata adalah Kurumi.

"Ada yang mencarimu digerbang sekolah, dan kenapa kau ada disini ha?!".Ucap Kurumi sambil menunjuk - nunjuk wajah Akame.

"Tentu saja menemani Naruto makan siang".Balas Akame sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"A-apa?!".Teriak Kurumi kesal, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah bento yang berada ditangan Naruto.

"K-kau, berani - beraninya kau selingkuh dari calon istrimu sendiri ha?!".Teriak Kurumi sambil menjewer telinga Naruto dengan keras.

"I-ittai ittai".Ucap Naruto kesakitan.

"Hei lepaskan tanganmu dari Naruto - kun"

"Minggir kau dada kecil"

"Kau yang minggir cebol"

Dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh dua gadis cantik yang menurut Naruto agak gila tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued ...**

A/N : Yo minna, bagaimana kabarnya? pada liburan kemana? atau cuma liburan nonton hentai di rumah? udah ketauan sih muka kalian emang muka mesum, author kali ini ga akan banyak bicara karena emang ga ada yang perlu dibicarain sih.

Oh iya, minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir batin ya, mohon maaf jika author ini banyak salah, oh iya buat yang nanya Liese kapan muncul mungkin chap depan.

Makasih buat yang udah fav, foll dan review fic ini, makasih juga buat para reader dan silent reader yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini.

Ini balasan beberapa review chap kemarin, gomen ga bisa bales satu - satu, author sibuk pacaran sama kerjaan.

Ashuraindra64 : Untung deh, kirain garing, akan saya fikirkan saran nya, arigatou.

youko young-uph : Akan saya pikirin dlu.

Shinkuizumi11 : Arigatou saran nya, saya turut senang jika anda terhibur dengan fic ini.

Tenshinsha Hikari : Yoyo ilusi, genjutsu gitu :D, hooh akan saya pikirin dlu.

muhamad606 : nuhun ah.

reygatcgplayer : udah noh, lemon ga bakal ada bray gomen :(.

IDuzumaki : Oke arigatou saran nya.

zino17 : ngahaha oke oke makasih.

Agis Mussafier503 : nanti masih lama, kita liat aja kedepan nya, soalnya saya make sistem Sacred Gear.

Deva Gremory : kalau Rias entah bisa atau ngga, liat aja kedepan nya, arigatou.

aska van hellsing : lemonnya ga ada :v.

alfa uzukage : masa? padahal ane cuma ngarang loh.

nawawim451 : akan terjawab seiring berjalan nya cerita.

Pian - sama : kwkwk oke oke arigatou.

Echiizen : buset ampe search ukuran anu.

Ryutocchi : akan saya pikirkan, makasih.

m. : lemon ga ada :(.

Dkadarkness : oke makasih akan saya fikirin.

Muhammad2611 : bukan ga ada perkembangan, Naruto lemah kalo ga punya senjata, karena dia petarung tipe senjata, kecuali kalo nanti dia udah nguasain kekuatan ilusinya mungkin bisa bertarung tanpa senjata.

apaan nih : oke akan saya fikirin makasih.

Kanzaki Yuki : wkwk, yoyoy Akame manusia.

Taka : oke oke arigatou :v.

Gery scream : hooh genjutsu atau bisa dibilang ilusi :v.

Guest : kalau soal nyalin ingatan kayaknya ga bisa, kalau soal jadi master genjutsu kayaknya iya :v, oke santai.

Guest : sona lagi meratapi nasibnya itu.

Souka 30 : ntap :v.

auliaprimarahman : oke akan saya fikirin saran nya, makasih yo.

Ryuuya : update nya ga jelas, tergantung ide.

Raja rape : lemon ga ada :(.

Black Berandal : Akame manusia, oke silahkan.

Cukup sekian sajalah, sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya.

Silahkan kasih tanggapan nya buat chap ini.

Author pamit dulu ..

RnR ..

Ootsutsuli Al ..

 **Logout ..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N :**

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf soal kesalahan penulisan nama Shikamaru kemarin, dan juga maaf soal masalah ehmm dada, anggap saja dada Kurumi disini lebih besar dari Akame pokoknya, saya ga begitu tau ukuran dada soalnya.

'/(^_^)'/

Oh iya, untuk chap ini mungkin ada unsur Drama nya.

Yoshh .. Selamat Membaca ..

.

.

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : - Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] x High School DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi]**

 **Created By : Ootsutsuki Al**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Fantasy, Supranatural, Humor, Sci-Fi, Ecchi, School, Romance, Harem and Etc.**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal - abal, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, OC, SemiCannon, SacredGear!Naru, Human!Naru and Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda polos yang bahkan tidak tahu apa - apa tentang yang namanya mahluk 'supranatural' tapi dirinya terpaksa harus terseret kedalam urusan mahluk 'supranatural' karena **Sacred Gear** yang ada ditubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::Chapter 7:::**

√Kurumi's Sister√

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kastil besar yang bergaya klasik, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender yang saling berhadap - hadapan, dengan raut wajah yang berbeda.

"Krul, aku punya tugas untukmu".Ucap seseorang pria yang menggunakan setelan kemeja putih dan juga jubah hitam dengan datar, kepada sesosok gadis loli bin kawai di depan nya yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink panjang, dan juga memakai pakaian gothic lolita hitam putih.

"Apa itu, Otou - sama?".Balas gadis yang dipanggil Krul tersebut sambil menunduk hormat.

"Bawa Kurumi pulang kesini sebelum dia terlalu terpengaruh dengan manusia, aku yakin dia tidak akan datang jika tidak dipaksa".Ucap pria tersebut sambil berjalan pelan kearah Krul.

"Dan jangan terlalu kasar dengan adikmu Krul".Ucap sang pria yang kini sudah berada di hadapan Krul, lalu mengusap kepala Krul dengan lembut.

"Ha'i Otou - sama".Balas Krul sambil menunduk.

 **Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..**

Suara langkah kaki si pria terdengar jelas di ruangan besar tersebut, meninggalkan Krul yang hanya menunduk dalam diam.

"Gomennasai Imouto"

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoaaaammmm".Naruto menguap pelan sambil mengorek - ngorek lubang hidungnya, tanpa memperdulikan seorang gadis disampingnya yang menatapnya jijik.

"K-kau menjijikan !".Teriak gadis disamping Naruto yang memakai dress putih selutut tanpa lengan, rambut pirangnya yang biasa diikat twintails, kini hanya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja seolah meningkatkan daya tarik gadis cantik tersebut.

sedangkan Naruto tampak tidak memperdulikan nya dan tetap berjalan tenang dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Grrrr kenapa aku harus ditemani lelaki mesum tidak berguna ini sih".Gerutu sang gadis sambil menghentak - hentakan kakinya.

"Oh ya, kapan kita sampai Liese?".Ucap Naruto sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kini dibalut kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan jas putih, tak lupa juga Naruto memakai sepatu kets warna putih dan dasi warna hitam.

"Hmmp, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, dan ingat jangan sampai kau mempermalukanku".Balas gadis yang dipanggil Liese sambil mendengus.

"Ha'i wakatta".Balas Naruto sambil mendesah pelan, sebenarnya dia disini karena perintah (baca : paksaan) Shemhazai dan Azazel yang menyuruhnya untuk menemani Liese menghadiri pertemuan Da - Tenshi, katanya setiap Da - Tenshi yang datang harus membawa pasangan nya, dan karena Liese menolak semua ajakan yang diajukan para lelaki padanya, jadinya Azazel dan Shemhazai memaksa Naruto untuk menemani Liese untuk datang ke pertemuan tersebut.

"H-hei".Ucap Liese pelan dengan wajah sedikit memerah kepada Naruto.

"Hmm?".Naruto hanya berguman malas sambil menatap Liese yang mendekat kearahnya.

"D-dasimu berantakan".Ucap Liese sambil membenarkan letak dasi Naruto yang memang sedikit tidak rapi dengan wajah memerah.

"Tak kusangka kau romantis sekali ya Liese".Celetuk seorang dibelakang Naruto dan juga Liese hingga membuat keduanya menoleh keasal suara.

"H-hee?!".Teriak Liese gelagapan.

"O-oii aku tercekik".Protes Naruto karena Liese yang entah sengaja atau tidak, terlalu mengencangkan dasi di leher Naruto.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Vali".Ucap Liese sambil mengibas - ngibaskan tangan nya didepan wajah tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang kini sudah tepar dengan wajah membiru.

"Eh, Naruto !".Teriak Liese yang nampaknya baru sadar dengan keadaan Naruto yang mengenaskan.

Sedangkan Vali hanya mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jagung di belakang kepalanya melihat kejadian barusan.

"Hoo ternyata kau datang juga Vali".Celetuk Azazel yang membuat Vali menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah sebal.

"Ini semua juga gara - gara kau yang menyuruhku menghadiri pertemuan tidak berguna ini".Balas Vali dengan sebal karena Azazel mengancamnya kalau dia tidak hadir dia akan mengumumkan bahwa dirinya sang Hakuryuukou terkuat menyukai ehmm pantat, itu sungguh memalukan (bagi Vali).

"Maa kurasa kau akan menikmatinya, dan mana pasanganmu Vali?".Tanya Azazel sambil memandang jahil Vali.

"Aku tidak butuh hal seperti itu, menghadiri pesta ini saja sudah cukup kan".Balas Vali sambil menyilangkan tangan nya didepan dada.

"Hoo benarkah, baiklah kalau begitu ..".Ucap Azazel sambil mengambil selembar foto dalam jas nya lalu menunjukan nya kepada Vali yang ternyata foto tersebut adalah foto Vali yang sedang memperhatikan pantat seorang gadis Da - Tenshi dengan raut muka mesum (menurut Azazel).

"B-BUANG ITU AZAZEL !".Teriak Vali kesetanan yang langsung berlari mengerjar Azazel yang sudah lari duluan sambil tertawa dan tanpa sengaja menendang Naruto yang baru bangun hingga membuatnya tepar lagi.

"Kyaa Naruto !".Teriak Liese kembali histeris saat melihat Naruto kembali pingsan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::Me No Noroi::::**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaahh".Naruto mendesah pelan, dirinya baru saja pulang dari acara pertemuan para Da - Tenshi yang entah kenapa mirip sekali dengan pesta dansa, dan kini Naruto tengah bersandar di sofa appartement nya sambil meneguk segelas jus lemon.

"Da - Tenshi gila, mengadakan pesta sampai pagi begini, untung saja hari ini sekolah libur".Gerutu Naruto pelan sambil melirik jam yang kini menunjukan pukul empat pagi.

"Oh Naruto - kun, kau sudah pulang?".Ucap Kurumi yang nampaknya baru saja selesai mandi, terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan handuk dan juga rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah.

"Ah, oh ya Kurumi".Balas Naruto seadanya sambil kembali menegak jus lemon ditangan nya, tanpa menghiraukan Kurumi yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Bau gadis lain".Guman Kurumi saat dirinya sudah berada di samping Naruto.

 **Sreeekk ..**

Kurumi menarik kerah kemeja Naruto sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam ne Naruto - kun?!".Tanya Kurumi dengan suara lembut namun dapat membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"S-sudah kubilang kan aku pergi ke tempat Sensei mesumku".Balas Naruto gelagapan.

"Kau tidak bermain - main dengan gadis lain kan?!".Tanya kembali Kurumi sambil menatap Naruto curiga.

"Oh kalau soal itu sih, aku bermain dengan banyak gadis".Jawab Naruto seenaknya sambil mengingat kejadian semalam dirinya bermain poker dan permainan lain nya (permainan positif) dengan banyak Da - Tenshi yang entah kenapa yang mengajaknya bermain kebanyakan itu para gadis dan membuat Liese menyeretnya keluar pesta.

"A-apa kau bilang ?!".Ucap Kurumi yang terdengar seperti geraman ditelinga Naruto.

"A-aku hanya diajak bermain, lagipula aku selalu me- Hmmppt".Ucapan Naruto tak terselesaikan karena Kurumi dengan cepat mencium bibir Naruto lalu menggigitnya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"K-kau berani - beraninya bermain - main dengan gadis lain, dasar lelaki brengsek, kurang ajar, sialan !".Teriak Kurumi yang nampaknya sudah salah paham, sambil mencekik leher Naruto dan mengguncang - guncangkan tubuhnya seperti boneka.

'Apa salahku Kami - sama?'.Batin Naruto sambil menangis ala anime.

 **Tok .. Tok ..**

"Permisi !".Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang disusul suara khas seorang gadis yang membuat Kurumi makin kesal.

"Diam disini, atau kau akan kubunuh !".Perintah Kurumi sambil menunjukan wajah menyeramkannya pada Naruto.

"H-ha'i".Balas Naruto ketakutan sambil melihat Kurumi yang kini tengah berjalan kearah pintu dengan wajah horrornya.

 **Cklekk ..**

"Siap- grrrr mau apa kau datang kesini dada kecil?!".Tanya Kurumi kesal, karena tamu yang datang pagi - pagi begini adalah saingan terberatnya, yaitu Akame.

"K-kau !, apa yang kau lakukan disini cebol ?!".Bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan Kurumi, Akame malah balik bertanya kepada Kurumi dengan nada yang tak jauh kesalnya dengan Kurumi.

"Keh, aku ini calon istri Naruto - kun, sudah sewajarnya aku tinggal satu atap dengan nya".Balas Kurumi sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"Grrr minggir kau cebol, aku tidak terima semua ini".Geram Akame sambil menyelonong masuk kedalam appartement Naruto.

"Grr kuso - onna !".Umpat Kurumi kesal karena Akame yang seenak udelnya menyelonong masuk begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto - kun ~".Teriak Akame sambil berlari, lalu memeluk Naruto yang kini hanya duduk diam di sofa ruang tengah.

"E-eh Akame - senpai? apa yang kau lakukan disini?".Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Grrr kuso - onna, berani - beraninya kau memeluk Naruto - kunku !".Ucap Kurumi yang kini baru saja datang menyusul Akame.

 **Cup ..**

"Bweee ..".Akame menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kurumi setelah dirinya berhasil mendaratkan ciuman singkat dibibir Naruto yang entah kenapa sedikit berdarah.

"Naruto - kun itu milikku !".Balas Akame sengit sambil memeluk erat tangan kanan Naruto.

 **Greepp ..**

Kurumi yang nampaknya tak mau kalahpun dengan cepat juga memeluk erat lengan kiri Naruto.

"Dia miliku, MI-LI-KU !".Ucap Kurumi dengan pengejaan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Minggir kau dada kecil !".Lanjut Kurumi sambil memegang kepala Akame dengan satu tangan dan mencoba menjauhkan nya dari Naruto.

"Kau yang minggir cebol, Naruto - kun miliku !".Balas Akame sambil melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kurumi.

"Grrr .. Dada kecil !"

"Grrr .. Cebol !"

'Ini apa sih ?!'.Batin Naruto frustasi karena dirinya bagaikan dalam keadaan hidup dan mati sekarang.

 **Tok .. Tok ..**

Terdengar kembali suara ketukan pintu yang membuat Naruto mendapatkan ide briliant untuk lepas dari situasi ini.

"A-ano, sepertinya ada tamu lagi, biar aku yang membukakan pintunya".Ucap Naruto pelan, dan entah kenapa dirinya dengan mudah bisa lolos dari jeratan dua mahluk yang dinamakan perempuan tersebut.

Dan dengan langkah cepat, Naruto pun berjalan kearah pintu masuk, meninggalkan kedua gadis yang masih melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

 **Cklekk ..**

"E-etto, siapa ya?".Ucap Naruto sedikit bingung saat melihat seorang wanita yang mempunyai rambut hitam panjang, mata merah rubynya menatap Naruto datar.

 **Slebb ..**

Mata Naruto terbelak tak percaya, wanita didepan nya tiba - tiba saja menusuk perutnya menggunakan tangannya sendiri, yang entah kenapa bisa menembus perut Naruto dengan mudah.

"Hooeekk !".Naruto memuntahkan darah segar begitu tangan tersebut dicabut dari perutnya.

"Sampah".Ucap wanita tersebut datar dan dengan cepat wanita tersebut menendang Naruto hingga membuatnya terlempar kedalam dan menabrak tembok ruang tengah appartementnya sendiri, ironis sekali.

 **Duakkhh .. Blaarr ..**

"Naruto - kun !".Teriak panik Kurumi dan Akame saat melihat Naruto yang tiba - tiba saja terlempar kedalam dengan keadaan perut berlubang.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kurumi - sama".Ucap sang wanita yang menyerang Naruto sambil sedikit menunduk hormat saat melihat Kurumi.

"O-oba - san?!".Ucap Kurumi tak percaya saat melihat orang yang sudah ia anggap bibi ada disini.

 **Kretekk .. Kraakk .. Kraakk .. Pyaaarrr ..**

Tiba - tiba saja dunia seolah retak kemudian pecah bagaikan kaca.

"Maa maa, untunglah aku selamat".Ucap Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri santai sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"N-naruto - kun?!".Teriak Kurumi dan Akame kaget saat melihat Naruto yang baik - baik saja, kemudian pandangan mereka, mereka alihkan kearah tembok yang seharusnya retak tadi, namun temboknya normal - normal saja, seolah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Wanita yang menyerang Naruto tadi pun hanya melirik Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Tidak perlu kaget begitu, anggap saja itu sebagai salah satu kekuatanku, dan sekarang, apa maumu?".Tanya Naruto sambil membuka matanya yang kini berwarna merah dengan dua tomoe yang mengelilinginya.

'Matanya berubah?!'.Batin ketiga orang disana kaget.

"Tentu saja membunuh manusia yang sudah memanupulasi Kurumi - sama dan juga membawa Kurumi - sama kembali ke rumahnya".Ucap wanita tersebut dengan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Manipulasi?".Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Manusia seperti kalian itu mahluk busuk yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan seseorang, dan setelah orang itu tidak dibutuhkan kau akan membuangnya !, hanya Ibu Kurumi - sama dan Krul - sama lah manusia yang baik di dunia ini !".Ucap wanita tersebut sedikit emosi, lalu tanpa aba - aba lagi, wanita tersebut pun melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

"Obaa - san j-jangan lukai Naruto - kun !".Teriak Kurumi yang kemudian dengan cepat melesat menahan serangan yang akan dilakukan wanita tersebut.

 **Grepp ..**

"A-apa yang anda lakukan Kurumi - sama ?!".Tanya wanita tersebut dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan saat Kurumi menahan tangan nya yang akan menusuk Naruto.

"Memang benar jika manusia itu licik, serakah, pendendam, dan semua keburukan mahluk di dunia ini ada pada manusia, Tapi..".Ucap Kurumi sambil menunduk.

".. Naruto - kun itu berbeda, d-dia, dia masih mau memerimaku setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang diriku, dia selalu baik padaku, dia tidak pernah menyakitiku ataupun memaksaku, meskipun dia menyebalkan, tapi a-aku aku mencintainya !, saat didekatnya aku merasa nyaman, seperti aku berada di dekat Okaa - san, d-di berbeda".Lanjut Kurumi sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

"..Kurumi".Guman Naruto pelan.

'Kurumi - san'.Batin Akame terharu.

 **Prok .. Prokk .. Prookk ..**

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah pintu masuk dan membuat semua orang disana mengalihkan pandangan nya keasal suara, dan mereka dapat melihat seorang gadis loli bin kawai berambut pink panjang, mengenakan pakaian gothic lolita warna hitam sedang berdiri dengan anggun nya disana.

"Pidato yang sangat menjijikan, Imouto".Ucap gadis tersebut sambil memandang datar Kurumi yang nampaknya kaget karena kedatangan nya.

"O-one - sama ?!".Guman Kurumi kaget.

"Bawa Kurumi kesini, Kurenai".Ucap gadis tersebut datar.

"Ha'i Krul - sama".Balas wanita tersebut.

Wanita yang mengacau di appartement Naruto yang ternyata bernama Kurenai itu dengan sigap, balik memegang tangan Kurumi yang menahan tangan nya, dan dengan sekali loncatan, dirinya pun kini berada di samping gadis yang dipanggilnya Krul itu.

"O-one - sama, t-tidakk !, aku tidak mau pulang a-aku mau bersama Naruto - kun, kumohon One - sama jang-".Ucapan Kurumi tak terselesaikan karena dirinya terlebih dahulu dibuat pingsan oleh Krul.

"Bawa dia kembali ke kastil Kurenai, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan sampah - sampah disini".Ucap Krul dengan dingin sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Ha'i Krul - sama".Balas Kurenai yang tak lama kemudian dirinya berniat pergi dari situ, namun ..

"Takan kubiarkan kau membawa Kurumi !".Teriak Naruto yang kini sudah berada di dekat Kurenai yang memangku Kurumi.

 **Duaakkhh .. Blaarr ..**

"Naruto - kun !".Teriak panik Akame saat melihat Naruto terlempar dan menabrak tembok saat Krul dengan cepat menendang Naruto sebelum Naruto sampai pada tempat Kurenai.

"Cepat pergi bawa Kurumi, Kurenai !".Perintah Krul dengan nada yang sedikit di keraskan.

Dan tak lama setelahnya Kurenai benar - benar pergi membawa Kurumi bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib ..**

"Issei - kun, bisakah kau kembali membujuk Naruto - kun agar dia bisa menjelaskan lebih detail tentang munculnya dia di Underworld pada saat itu".Ucap Rias sambil memasang puppy eyes no jutsu akuma nya.

"Aa-a kalo soal itu Buchou, Naruto selalu bilang begini 'Aku kan sudah menjelaskan singkatnya, itu hanya kecelakaan' begitu Buchou".Balas Issei sambil mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Mou, penjelasan nya terlalu singkat".Balas Rias sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ara ara, kau nampaknya begitu tertarik pada Naruto - kun, Buchou".Ucap Akeno yang baru muncul dari dapur.

"Nampaknya Buchou menyukai Naruto - senpai".Celetuk Koneko datar sambil terus memakan cemilan nya.

"T-tidaaaakkk !".Teriak Issei terlihat frustasi yang kemudian ditenangkan oleh Kiba dan Asia yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya.

"Mou, I-itu tidak benar, jangan asal bicara Koneko".Bantah Rias dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Ara ara, benarkah Buchou?, tapi wajahmu memerah loh~".Goda Akeno kepada Rias.

Sedangkan Rias hanya mengembungkan pipinya dengan wajah memerah.

"Mou sudahlah, oh ya Akeno, Sona dan kelompoknya saat ini masih menjalankan misi di Kyoto ya".Ucap Rias mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja Buchou, mereka kan baru berangkat tadi pagi".Balas Akeno sambil menunjukan raut muka bosan.

"Te~he~".Sedangkan Rias hanya tersenyum sambil menenjulurkan lidahnya kearah Akeno.

 **Deg ..**

"I-ini ..".Ucap Rias menggantung.

"... Aura Vampire dan **Sacred Gear** !".Lanjut Rias dengan sedikit kaget.

"Akeno, siapkan lingkaran sihir !".Ucap Rias cepat.

"Ha'i Buchou".Balas Akeno cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::::Me No Noroi:::::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya di tempat Naruto ..**

"Naruto - kun, daijobu?".Tanya Akame saat melihat Naruto yang mulai bangkit dari tendangan Krul.

"Aku tidak apa - apa, hanya sedikit pegal saja ahaha".Balas Naruto sambil tertawa hambar, kemudian dirinya meraba dada kirinya.

'Nampaknya tulang rusukku keseleo'.Batin Naruto nista.

"Manusia sepertimu, pantas untuk mati !".Ucap Krul dengan nada tinggi yang kemudian dirinya melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat.

 **Wuusshh .. Blaarr ..**

Dan hasilnya, Krul hanya bisa menyerang lantai appartement Naruto hingga menyisakan kawah disana, karena Naruto dan Akame terlebih dahulu berhasil menghindar.

"Kau baik - baik saja, Akame ?".Tanya Naruto kepada Akame, dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Akame.

 **Wuusshh ..**

Krul kembali muncul didepan Naruto dan dengan cepat dirinya melakukan tendangan memutar kearah Naruto.

 **Wuusshh ..**

Namun tendangan Krul hanya mengenai udara kosong, karena Naruto terlebih dahulu menundukan kepalanya guna menghindari tendangan Krul barusan, tak sampai disitu Krul dengan cepat menggunakan kaki satunya lagi untuk menendang Naruto.

 **Duakkhh .. Blaarr ..**

"Naruto - kun !".Teriak Akame saat Naruto kembali terlempar lalu menabrak tembok karena tendangan keras Krul.

"Uhukk, sial tidak ada pilihan lain".Guman Naruto yang kemudian mengotak - ngatik jam ditangan kirinya yang berwarna silver terang.(Note : Dibagian samping jam tersebut bertuliskan Made In : Shikamaru).

 **Srriingg ..**

Tak lama kemudian muncul sinar terang dari jam tersebut dan mengeluarkan dua buah katana dengan gagang hitam.

"Yosshh, ayo kita mulai !".Teriak Naruto yang kemudian berlari kearah Krul dengan katana yang kini berada di genggaman tangan kanan dan kirinya.

 **Wusshh .. Wuusshh .. Trraankk ..**

Naruto dengan lihai menyabetkan katananya kearah Krul meski tidak ada yang mengenainya namun Naruto berhasil sedikit menyudutkan Krul, sesekali Naruto menahan kuku tajam Krul menggunakan pedangnya, yang entah kenapa malah terjadi bunyi seperti benturan besi.

 **Tap ..**

"Kau lumayan juga, sampah".Ucap Krul yang baru saja mendarat dari loncatan nya dengan datar.

"Hosshh hossh".Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang sudah mulai putus - putus, meskipun dirinya bisa menahan semua serangan Krul, namun yang pasti diinya belum mendaratkan satupun serangan pada nya.

"D-daijobu Naruto - kun?".Tanya Akame yang dari tadi menonton dengan khawatir.

"Yah, daijobu".Balas Naruto sambil memberikan senyum kecil.

Mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Krul, Naruto dapat melihat Krul yang nampaknya biasa - biasa saja, tidak terluka atau kelelahan sama sekali.

"Cih, Vampire memang hebat".Guman Naruto sambil mendecih pelan, tak lama kemudian dirinya mengambil nafas, lalu menghembuskan nya pelan.

Kemudian memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan salah satu kemampuan **Sacred Gear** nya.

 **[Illusion : Active]**

Naruto berlari kearah Krul dengan cepat, memasang kuda - kudanya, Naruto pun dengan cepat menebas udara kosong dengan dua katananya.

" **Nittoryou : Buro Mikadzuki** "

 **Sriingg .. Srriingg ..**

Muncul dua Shockwave melengkung dari hasil tebasan Naruto yang langsung mengarah kearah Krul yang hanya diam ditempat.

 **Dhuuaarr .. Wuusshh ..**

Tepat setelah ledakan karena Shockwave yang Naruto buat, Krul tiba - tiba muncul di depan Naruto dengan cepat dan siap menusuk dada kiri Naruto dengan tangan nya.

'Cepat'.Batin Naruto sambil memandang kaget Krul.

 **Slebb ..**

 **Kraakk .. Krraakk .. Pyyaarr ..**

 **[Illusion Deadactive]**

 **Wuusshh .. Sleebb ..**

Mata Naruto membulat begitu pula Akame saat melihat Krul yang baru saja lepas dari ilusi Naruto dengan cepat muncul di depan Naruto lalu menusuk perut Naruto.

 **Klontang .. Klontang ..**

"Uhukk !".Naruto terbatuk darah sambil menjatuhkan dua katana yang dipegangnya, tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan lalu berhenti saat

menabrak tubuh Krul.

 **Bruukk .. Duuakkhh ..**

"Manusia itu menjijikan".Bisik Krul yang kemudian mencabut tangan nya dari perut Naruto lalu menendangnya kearah Akame.

 **Bugghh ..**

Tubuh Naruto berhenti saat menabrak sofa disamping Akame.

"N-naruto - kun".Guman Akame pelan sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata bergetar.

"L-lar-ri A-akam-me - s-senp-pai".Ucap Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat didengar Akame.

"T-tidak, Na-naruto - kun".Ucap Akame pelan, dengar air mata yang kini mulai turun dari matanya.

"Cih".Krul yang melihatnya hanya mendecih tidak suka.

Berniat pergi dari situ, namun Krul mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan aura yang begitu gelap dari Akame.

Perlahan tubuh Akame kini mulai terselimuti aura merah - hitam, dan ditangan nya muncul lingkaran sihir berbentuk aneh yang memunculkan sebuah pedang dengan gagang hitam yang diselimuti aura merah dan juga hitam.

"Cih, **Demon Sword Murasame**!".Decih Krul yang nampaknya mengetahui pedang yang sedang dipegang Akame.

"Mati".Ucap Akame pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Krul maupun Naruto, dan Krul dapat melihat tatapan mata Akame yang kosong seperti boneka.

"Dia lepas kendali".Guman Krul saat melihat tatapan kosong Akame.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini, akan berbahaya jika terus berlama - lama disini".Lanjut Krul, kemudian matanya melirik Naruto yang nampaknya sedang sekarat.

 **Wuusshh .. Srriinggg ..**

Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Krul, muncul lingkaran sihir khas klan Gremory lalu memunculkan Rias dan keluarganya.

"A-apa ini?".Ucap Issei saat melihat sebuah appartement yang nampaknya hancur sebagian, bahkan lantai - lantainya saja terdapat banyak kawah.

"Buchou itu Naruto - senpai".Ucap Koneko datar sambil menunjuk Naruto yang bersandar di sofa.

"Ayo kita kesana".Ajak Rias yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh semua keluarganya.

"Astaga !".Ucap Rias kaget saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang begitu mengenaskan, begitu pula yang lain nya.

Naruto yang memang masih mempertahankan kesadaran nya membuka sebelah matanya dengan susah payah, dan dirinya dapat melihat para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib yang memandang khawatir padanya.

"O-oh h-halo".Sapa Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh semuanya.

"Halo matamu Naruto !, apa yang terjadi padamu?".Tanya Issei dengan sedikit emosi.

Tapi Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi berbicara.

"Asia, cepat obati Naruto !".Teriak Rias sedikit panik saat Naruto tak menjawab peetanyaan Issei.

"H-ha'i Buchou".Balas Asia yang kemudian bersimpuh disamping Naruto dan meletakan kedua tangan nya diatas perut Naruto yang bolong, dan tak lama kemudian, cahaya hijau menyelimuti perut Naruto.

"Mati".Terdengar suara seseorang dibelakang mereka, dan mereka dapat melihat Akame yang sedang memandang mereka dengan tatapan kosong, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang pedang yang diselimuti aura merah dan hitam.

"I-itu kan, Akame - senpai?!".Ucap Kiba sedikit kaget saat melihat orang yang pertama kali mengalahkan nya dalam bermain pedang ada di sini, dengan wajah menyeramkan pula.

"T-tidak mungkin, i-itu **Demon Sword Murasame**!".Ucap Rias tak percaya saat mengingat pedang apa yang saat ini tengah dipegang Akame.

" **Demon Swrod Murasame**?".Tanya Issei yang nampaknya tidak begitu mengerti.

" **Demon Sword Murasame** adalah salah satu pedang terkuat di dunia, katanya pedang itu seperti racun yang bahkan bisa membunuh musuh hanya dengan goresan kecil".Jelas Kiba yang nampaknya juga mengetahui tentang Murasame.

"Menakutkan !".Teriak Issei dengan wajah horror sambil menatap Akame yang mulai berjalan kearah mereka.

"Biar aku yang menghadapinya Buchou".Ucap Kiba yang kini sudah memegang pedang Holy Eraser ditangan nya.

"Hati - hati Kiba, nampaknya Akame sedang lepas kendali".Ucap Rias saat melihat tatapan mata Akame yang terlihat begitu kosong melompong.

"Ha'i, Arigatou Buchou".Balas Kiba yang kemudian melesat menuju Akame.

 **Traannkkk .. Wwuusshhh ..**

Benturan Holy Eraser milik Kiba dengan Murasame milik Akame pun tak terelekan.

"Ughh, energi negatifnya kuat sekali".Gerutu Kiba yang kemudian melompat mundur, lalu kembali menebaskan pedangnya kearah Akame.

 **Traankk ..**

Namun dengan mudah, Akame menahan serangan Kiba.

"Mati".Akame kembali berucap dengan datar dan tak lama kemudian Akame dengan cepat melesat kearah Kiba yang nampaknya sedikit terkejut dengan kecepatan Akame.

 **Traannkk .. Trraannkk ..**

Kiba berhasil menahan serangan Akame meski dengan susah payah, karena Akame yang mulai menambah kecepatan dan kekuatan tebasan nya.

Akame kembali berniat menyabetkan pedangnya kearah leher Kiba, namundengan sigap Kiba memblok serangan Akame menggunakan pedangnya.

 **Trraannkk .. Bllaarr ..**

Kiba terpental lalu menabrak tembok setelah menahan tebasan Akame barusan.

"Ughh, kuat sekali".Gerutu Kiba pelan sambil mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya.

 **Wuusshh ..**

Tiba - tiba saja, Kiba dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Akame didepan nya yang siap menyabetkan pedangnya kepada Kiba.

"Awas Kiba !".Teriak anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib panik saat melihat Kiba tidak bisa menghindar.

 **Wuusshh .. Trraannkk ..**

Tiba - tiba saja Naruto muncul lalu menahan tebasan Akame menggunakan dua katananya.

"Eh Naruto/-kun/-senpai?".Tanya mereka bingung, mereka pun mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah dimana seharusnya Naruto ada, dan mereka hanya melihat Asia yang nampak gugup karena diperhatikan.

'Sejak kapan?!'.Batin mereka semua bingung.

"S-sadarlah Akame - senpai".Ucap Naruto sambil meringis pelan, karena lukanya memang tidak sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Mati".Ucap Akame tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Naruto barusan, Akame kembali menyabetkan pedangnya dan berhasil ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

 **Tap ..**

Naruto melompat mundur, lalu menghampiri Kiba yang nampaknya masih bengong.

"Kau baik - baik saja Kiba?".Tanya Naruto sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kiba.

"A-ah iya, aku baik - baik saja, arigatou Naruto".Balas Kiba yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Kau tahu cara menyadarkan orang yang lepas kendali seperti itu?, jujur saja kalau aku sama sekali tidak tahu".Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu".Balas Kiba sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto hanya diam, tak berniat membalas ucapan Kiba barusan.

"Mati".Naruto dan Kiba tersentak kaget saat melihat Akame yang kini sudah berada didepan mereka dan berniat menebaskan pedangnya kearah mereka.

 **Trrannkk ..**

Naruto berhasil menahan serangan Akame setelah dirinya mendorong Kiba agar tidak tertebas.

Naruto kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berniat mencengkram tangan Akame yang memegang pedang, namun tanpa diduga Naruto, Akame dengan cepat memundurkan langkahnya lalu ..

 **Slebb ..**

"NARUTO/-KUN/-SENPAI!".Teriak para anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Ghaib histeris saat melihat Naruto terkena tusukan pedang Murasame milik Akame.

"Ohekk !, sial aku lengah".Guman Naruto pelan sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

 **Grepp ..**

"S-sadarlah senpai".Guman Naruto pelan sambil memeluk Akame.

 **Deg ..**

Tiba - tiba saja, aura merah - hitam yang menguar dalam tubuh Akame hilang dengan seketika.

"N-naruto - kun".Guman Akame pelan.

"Y-yokatta Ohekk !".Guman Naruto pelan sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Akame yang menyadarinya kemudian mencoba menggerakan tangan nya untuk memapah Naruto, tapi dirinya baru sadar bahwa dirinya kini memegang sebilah pedang.

 **Deg ..**

Mata Akame membulat saat melihat pedang yang dipegangnya kini itu telah menembus tubuh Naruto.

"T-tidak m-mungkin".Ucap Akame tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan nya.

Perlahan tapi pasti bayangan masa lalu tentang kematian adiknya yang sama persis seperti ini muncul di pikiran Akame.

"One - chan Arigatou .."

"Kurome sayang One - chan .."

"T-tidak, t-tidak mungkin !".Teriak Akame dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"A-akame - senpai, a-arigatou"

Mata Akame membulat saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan mendiang adiknya dulu.

 **Bruukk ..**

"NARUTO - KUN !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued ...**

 **Demon Sword Murasame** : pedang milik Akame.

 **Nittoryou : Buro Mikadzuki** : Salah satu jurus pedang Naruto yang menciptakan Shockwave yang berbentuk bulan sabit dari setiap tebasan nya.

Krul chara dari Anime : **Owari No Seraph**

A/N : Yo minna, bagimana kabarnya? sehat ?, yah mudah - mudahan kalian sehat - sehat saja.

Bagaimana chap ini? lebay kah? dramatis kah? atau malah garing kah?, oke saya ga akan omong panjang lebar.

Arigatou buat yang udah fav, foll dan review fic ini, makasih juga buat para reader maupun silent reader yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.

Silahkan berikan, saran, komentar, kritik, atau apalah - apalah itu di kolom review.

Ini beberapa balasan review chap kemarin, gomen ga bisa bales satu - satu, dan oh ya saya sangat berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah mengingatkan tentang kesalahan dalam penulisan nama Shikamaru di chap kemarin dan juga saya meminta maaf pada semuanya karena kesalahan penulisan kemarin.

oppai 66 : Yosshh akan saya usahakan.

Bayu : Arigatou, minal aidzin juga.

Fauzan : entahlah, soal pair saya tidak terlalu memikirkan nya.

Gery Screamo : profil Naruto, oke mungkin saya akan post kan di chap depan aja dah :D

Hidup itu indah : Arigatou, anda punya ide yang bagus bray, buat akun ff gampang ko pake fb, gmail, yahoo juga bisa, bisa search search google kalo belum ngerti, saya juga masih awam, dulu ga tau soal gini - ginian, dan saya juga ngetik pake hp, gausa minder, silahkan berjuang bray, kalau mau anda bisa minta bantuan ke saya, insya allah kalau saya bisa bakal saya bantu.

Chittato rasa skripsi v : iyak kaya di baka to test ambil idenya :v, cuma dibedain dikit.

IDuzumaki : arigatou, akan saya pikirkan saran nya.

TsukiNoCandra : tepat tapi belum tepat juga.

Tenshinsha Hikari : oke tuh saran nya.

Oh iya, buat yang bertanya - tanya kenapa Raiser tidak ngejar Naruto ke dunia manusia pas chapter kemarin, jawaban nya dia harus berurusan dengan Maou, dia kan udah ngerusak properti pesta dan segalanya bahkan hampir nyerang Maou Leviathan, jelas - jelas disidang dulu :D.

Oke sekian aja, sekali lagi terima kasih.

See you ..

Ootsutsuki Al

Logout ..

RnR ?


End file.
